Revelations
by CullensPrincess
Summary: Bella relocates to a small town in California and meets her new neighbor who just happens to be Edward. Things heat up pretty fast but what happens when things out of their control crashes into their lives? Will their relationship survive? Will they lean onto each other for support? AH, BXE
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Okay, so a new story I've been working on forever! Thanks heaps to Mrs. Bella Masen, my most amazing beta and online friend who made this story so much better than it was! **

Revelations

Chapter 1- Meeting Him

Bella POV

I smiled with satisfaction as I put up the last picture. I was now officially moved in. Well apart from a few boxes I didn't plan to unpack anytime soon. I was so proud of my little house. It was my first big buy with the money my grandparents had left me. It wasn't huge by any stretch of the imagination but it was mine and perfect. The living room I had painted in a soft blue with a beige corner sofa and matching chaise lounge. The TV was in a build in a storage system and I had put little things everywhere to soften the comfortable room.

The kitchen I loved and was the bigger of the two downstairs rooms. It had gorgeous hardwood flooring and white cupboards which contrasted the black work surfacing. There is plenty of storage and I had even put a black gloss table in the room with cream leather chairs. The fittings were all chrome and set the room off perfectly. My bedroom was painted in a light cream with sleek modern furniture and cream carpeting. I had a huge balcony which showed the sun rise, I had even put out some comfy chairs so I could enjoy the view. I loved the house and I loved the fact that it's mine.

A trip to the market was definitely needed, my house may be completely unpacked and decorated but I didn't have any food. I had plates of course but you have to have something to eat off them and pizza gets old really fast. I grabbed my things, locked up the house, and walked out to my brand new Blue Volvo SUV. I settled into the soft leather seat, buckled up and headed for the market I had passed earlier today.

An hour and a few hundred dollars later I had enough food to feed an army. I made quick work of unloading the cart and started the drive back home. When I got there I reversed into the drive and made hasty trips inside to have everything unloaded faster. When I walked out to grab the last little bit there was a guy leaning against my car. A really attractive guy to say the least.

"May I help you?" I asked politely.

"Hi I'm your neighbor. Edward." He said holding his hand out to me.

"Oh hi I'm Bella." I replied softly sliding my hand into his large warm one.

"I bought cookies. I'd like to say I made them but my mother did." He laughed. I laughed back and accepted the tupperwear dish from him.

"Thanks." I said tucking my hair behind my ear. He smiled and leaned back against the car.

"Are you unpacked yet?" he asked.

"Pretty much. I was just out getting food. I can't keep eating pizza and Chinese." I said.

"Yeah it gets a little repetitive after a while." He agreed, "Well if you need anything I'm just next door. Feel free to ask." He said with a smile.

"I will thanks." I said with a smile. He nodded and pushed off my car, walking back to his house. I put the dish inside one of the bags, locked the car, grabbed the last little bit, and shut the door. I unpacked the groceries in record time and ended up ordering pizza because I was too tired to cook. One more night of pizza wouldn't kill me.

I started work in a weeks' time. I was the new kindergarten teacher for the local school when summer ended. I received plenty of offers from other schools but I wanted to move somewhere sunny, that's how I ended up here in California. At the age of twenty-eight I needed to get away from everything I knew and was stuck in, so the move from Washington was a great idea. I went to bed early, tired from a day's work of unpacking.

The next day I decided to go shopping. My clothes aren't really summer appropriate and I needed lighter clothes. Once I was dressed, I had a quick breakfast and then locked up going out to the car.

"Hey Bella." A masculine voice called. I turned and saw Edward leaning on the fence between our drives.

"Hey Edward, going out?" I asked.

"No, just getting in actually. I've just got off a night shift, one of my last thankfully." He said tiredly.

"What do you do?" I asked.

"I'm a Pediatrician. I work at County at the moment. I've recently bought into a private practice and I start next week. I just had to finish out my time so I wouldn't breach my contract." He said, resting his arms on the fence and his chin on his arms.

"Does that mean better hours?"

"Yeah it's a normal nine to five type thing. Obviously there may be a few unusual situations but for the most part it will be more normal. What do you do?"

"I'm the new kindergarten teacher. I teach the kids you look after." I said.

"So you start work next week huh?" he asked.

"Yep, next week." I replied, "I'm going out to get supplies and some more summer friendly clothing." I said leaning back onto my car.

"Well you might want to go check out my sister's boutique _Pixie's Clothes_. It's on Main Street just take a left at the third traffic light and you'll see it on the right."

"Thanks. I'll go have a look." I said with a smile.

"You do that. I'm going to bed. I'm sure I'll see you later." He said with a smile.

"Have a nice sleep Edward." I said softly. He smiled and waved before ducking inside. I climbed into the car and set off, following the directions Edward had mentioned. I pulled up outside and parked in the little parking lot right next to the store before grabbing my purse and wandering inside.

"Hi there, welcome to _Pixie's Clothes_, my name is Alice." A short girl with dark hair and the same green eyes as Edward said brightly.

"Hi Alice, I'm Bella. Your brother recommended I come here." I said.

"You know my brother? Edward?"

"Yeah I'm his new neighbor." I told her.

"Oh I didn't know anyone had moved in?"

"I only moved yesterday." I said.

"Well what can I help you with?"

"I just moved here from Seattle and my wardrobe is only fit for a cold rainy climate. So, I need to buy a whole new wardrobe."

Okay, you can buy some of the stuff here but you'll have to go to the mall to get the rest. I don't carry undergarments or jeans. I can help you if you like. I can use a trip to the mall."

"I would love the help. Thank you."

"This will be so much fun." she said bouncing over to grab an empty rail. She chattered at a million miles a minute while searching through the clothes on the aisles. She grabbed a load of things in my size and hung them on the rail while we walked around the store. We chatted about everything and anything we could. She seemed to be in her element and we made sure to get enough of everything. Cute tops, trousers, skirts, dresses, cardigans, shoes and bags.

"We need more than this but we can get that stuff at the mall," She said as she hit a few things into the register. The total seemed to be under what it should but as I opened my mouth to question it Alice shot me a look and I shut up, opting instead to hand Alice my Amex. She quickly swiped my card, handed me a receipt to sign, and gave me back my card.

"Instead of folding it all why don't we just hang it in your car. It will make it easier when you get home." she said as she put the shoes and bags in reusable bags.

"Okay my car is in the parking lot next door." I said. She nodded, wheeled the rail outside, and I opened the back. There was a hook on both sides of the door and we started hanging things. Anything we couldn't fit we laid out neatly on the floor

"Give me a minute to lock up then we can go," She said. I nodded as she hurried back into the store to lock up while I put the bags in the back seat. I slid into the driver's side, cranked the car, and waited for Alice. She came bouncing out a few moments later sliding into the passenger's seat.

"Now, we can go." She said pulling her seatbelt on.

"Okay then." I laughed. We set off and Alice directed me to the mall and I parked up as close as I could to the door. We got out and Alice led me inside and straight into American eagle.

"We can get some awesome jeans from here." she said happily. We wandered around and got different styles in different shades. I tried them all on and once I was happy with them I bought them. We moved on and the next store we went too was Hollister and they had some really cute tops that I thought would be good for work. We bought a load and then carried on shopping.

Two hours later I was exhausted and we were done. Thankfully, I had everything I could ever need.

"Thanks for this Alice." I said as we sipped our milkshakes. We had stopped at shaken cow milkshakes on the way back to the car.

"No need to thank me. I needed this trip just as much as you did." she said as we put our stuff into the backseat and climbed inside the car. I dropped Alice off at her shop before heading to Staples to grab the supplies I needed for my classroom. I made quick working grabbing what I needed and I actually spent less than what I thought. After I loaded everything up carefully avoiding my new clothes I started the drive back home. I pulled into my driveway thirty minutes later and tiredly put the car in park.

"Hey neighbor." A cheery voice called.

"Hey Edward." I replied.

"You look tired." he stated.

"Your sisters fault. We shopped a lot."

"Wait that's what you're getting in from?" he asked shocked. "You left like 6 hours ago."

"I know. I think I need a bath and bed." I said and he laughed.

"Do you need help getting stuff in?" He asked.

"Please." replied. He smiled and walked round the fence. "There is stuff in the back seat and in the very back." I said. He nodded and walked around to the back. I unlocked the door and we worked together to unload everything.

"Just put it all in the kitchen. I need to sort through it anyway." I said leading him.

"Will do." He said. We unloaded everything and I offered him a drink. I pulled out two cans of coke and handed him one.

"Thanks. So what are your plans for dinner tonight?"

"I dunno. I'm too tired to cook. Takeout again I guess."

"Why don't you come over and have dinner with me." He offered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Come in an hour. Is lasagna okay?"

"I love lasagna," I said with a smile.

"Good."

"I'll bring the wine." I promised.

"I'll see you soon." He said with a smile. I showed him out and then put away all of my shopping into the walk in closet.

I changed out of my jeans and into some black leggings, a bright pink silk vest top, and some back flats. I grabbed my phone, keys, and the bottle of red wine I had selected from my wine collection. I locked up the house and walked across the lawn over to Edward's. I knocked gently on the door and a few seconds later he pulled it open.

"Hey."

"Hey, thanks for inviting me." I said handing him the wine.

"It's no problem Bella." He said opening the door to let me in. He showed me around his house before we settled in the large kitchen at the breakfast bar. His place was very different to mine, in all ways, from layout to decorations. His downstairs was an open floor plan and very masculine, whereas, mine was sectioned off and feminine. Edward had already opened the wine and poured us each a glass while I was lost in thought.

"Dinner will be about fifteen minutes." He said handing me a glass.

"Okay." I replied.

"So did you get everything you needed today?"

"I did and then some. I don't think I'll ever need to go shopping again." I laughed.

"There's no way Alice will let you get away with that, especially now that she has her claws in you." he replied as he took the lasagna out of the oven. We chatted while he cut into it and served some up for each of us.

"Right come on, let's go sit." He said grabbing both plates while I grabbed both glasses of wine sticking the bottle under my arm and following him to the table. After he had sat the plates down and grabbed the glasses and wine from me, he pulled out my chair and waited until I sat down before venturing to his chair.

"This looks amazing." I said with a smile.

"Thanks, I like cooking but with my hours I don't get to do it all that often." He said.

"Well at least that will change with your new hour's right?" I asked, cutting into the slice.

"Yeah, I should have a lot more time now." He affirmed with a smile.

"That's good." I replied putting the forkful in my mouth. "Oh my god this is amazing." I said once I had swallowed my mouthful.

"Really?" he asked.

"The best I've ever had." I assured him truthfully. He smiled and started eating his plate. We talked about ourselves while we ate, learning about each other. Truthfully it felt like a date but I wasn't sure. He had lived in Chicago when he was younger and understood my want for sun. They moved here when he and Alice started high school because his dad had been offered a better job. They were all very eager to make the move, loving that they would have tons more sun.

"I prefer shorts and t-shirts as opposed to jeans and coats." He had said.

"I'm the same way, the fact I don't need my coat every time I leave the house makes me very happy."

"Enough about me, tell me about yourself."

"What about me?" I asked as he stood and took our plates. He put them on the side and grabbed the bottle of wine.

"Come sit in the living room?" he asked. I grabbed both our glasses and sat with him on the sofa. He topped up both our glasses and then put the bottle on the glass coffee table.

"Why did you move here? And don't tell me it was because of the sun."

"Ha-ha very funny, I recently went through a bad breakup. I caught the guy I had been with for nearly seven years in bed with my so called best friend, apparently it had been going on for a while. Anyway, I didn't have anything else tying me to Seattle anymore so I decided that I would look into some schools with a little sun and accepted the offer here when it came through." I said.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you but I can't be all that pissed because it brought you here." He said softly. I blushed and took big gulp of wine.

"I'm glad I'm here too." I said gently. He smiled happily before stemming the conversation in another direction. We ended up talking about why we had gone into our careers.

"I always wanted to help people. My father was a doctor and I looked up to him from a very young age. One of my rotations was in Pediatrics' and I ended up falling in love with them. When specializing came up I decided to go into Pediatrics." He said, "I decided to buy into a private practice to give myself some sort of stability. I'm getting older and I do want to settle down. I want the whole nine yards, children and a wife. I want a family." He said.

"Planning ahead then?"

"Yeah I guess so. What about you? Why teaching?"

"I don't know growing up I was always the girl with a book in one hand. I'd rather spend an evening reading at home than going out, getting drunk and having meaningless sex like others my age were. I did a lot of babysitting when I was a teenager to earn money. I was always good with children, they liked me and I liked them. I love the way they are so innocent and have such an enthusiastic approach to learning. The look on a child's face when they finally get something is amazing and I wanted as much exposure to it as possible so I got into teaching. I didn't want to teach teenagers, I wanted to teach the little ones and kindergarten seemed like the perfect age." I said.

"You speak really passionately about it. It's very refreshing to meet someone who genuinely loves their job." He said with a smile.

"I love working with the children. I don't love the early start so much but yeah I do love it." I said happily. We spoke for a little while longer before we ran out of wine and I started constantly yawning.

"I need to go to bed." I said after yet another eye watering yawn.

"I agree. I'm beat myself. I did make some chocolate cake for desert but we can have it another time." he said.

"Thank you for dinner it was lovely." I said, "Next time I'll cook." I promised as we stood. He walked me to the door and reached past me to open it up.

"Good night Bella." He said softly before leaning down and pressing his lips to my cheek.

"Good night Edward." I replied. I smiled softly before walking back across the lawn and to my door. Edward had waited until I had my door open before going inside. I locked up and went straight upstairs. Deciding I could shower in the morning I changed into my new pajamas and climbed into bed. The day caught up with me and soon I was fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up and decided to lounge around today. I needed to write up some lesson plans and decided to relax a little and get them out of the way. I liked to be organized so I tried to have at least the semester written before we started it, that way if anything happened I was covered. I had a light breakfast and showered before dressing in some leggings and a knit top before going into my office. The room that had been used as a dining room I decided to convert into an office so I would still have two spare rooms. I didn't need a dining room anyway; the kitchen is big enough for a table.

I grabbed all the bags I got yesterday and got myself organized. Everything was unpacked and given a place. I sorted out my things into the right drawers before I got my two diaries out and marked out the semesters. I had one diary that I would keep in my bag and one to be kept here in case I lost the other one. Once that was done, I loaded up my laptop and looked over the plans I had already done, adjusting them a little here and there before starting on the next ones. I printed copies of each, one to be filed away in the cabinet, on to go in my folder to be filed at the school, and one to be kept in my folder in my desk. Each one was dated properly and I made sure I had the supplies I needed for the first few weeks of lessons. I was midway through November when there was a loud knock on the door. I quickly saved my work and went out to the hallway and the front door.

"Hey neighbor." Edward said as I opened the door.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" I asked leaning against the frame.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch with me?" he asked.

"Is it lunchtime already?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, what have you been doing that caused you to lose track of time?"

"I've been doing lesson plans and arranging my office."

"Ahh well then you must need feeding." He said.

"Okay, I need to change. Do you want to come in and wait?" I asked.

"Sure. I can nose around." He said coming inside.

"I'll be quick. Where are we going?"

"Umm I was thinking a little café near Alice's shop." He said. I remembered that being a really nice area so I would need to wear some nice clothes. Heels probably, he was dressed smartly so I would have to be too. I took my hair out of the ponytail it had been in and let it hang around my shoulders in soft curls before washing my face and brushing my teeth again and putting on some makeup. A light layer of foundation, some eyeliner, mascara and gloss was all I put on. I pulled out a strapless bra and put it on before pulling on a black bandeau top and a beige pleated skirt. I looked through my new heel collection and pulled out some black heels with an ankle strap. I slipped them on and grabbed a black handbag and threw my stuff in it before going downstairs.

"Ready?" he asked hearing me on the stairs as he came out of the living room. He was fiddling with his phone but looked up after a second. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little as I got to the bottom step.

"You look incredible." He said.

"Thanks. Shall we go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I booked us reservations while you were changing for in twenty minutes so we need to leave now." He said. I nodded and grabbed my keys off the table. I locked up and Edward led me over to his black SUV and opened my door. He helped me in and then went to get in on his side. He drove us over to the café and parked up outside before switching the car off. I unbuckled my belt and went to open the door.

"Wait." I turned to him with my brows furrowed. "Just wait a second." He said. I nodded and he jumped out of the car before loping around to my door. He opened the door and took my hand to help me onto the pavement. Our hands remained connected as he led me to the café. We were greeted by the professional hostess who led us to a secluded table near the window and placed our menus down.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." She said before walking off. Edward pulled my chair out for me before sitting down in his seat.

"Thanks for agreeing to this." He said softly.

"It feels like a date to me." I stated as I opened my menu.

"Can it be?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah I don't know why it wasn't anyway." I replied.

"I guess I was worried if I asked you out and you said no, I wouldn't get another chance. Dinner last night was the same really." He said.

"It felt like it. And for the record I wouldn't have said no." The waiter came over and took our drink order, both of us opting to get diet coke before shuffling off.

"I guess I was worried because you recently ended a long term relationship. I thought you might not want to jump back into something new."

"I guess I see your logic but I think by the time Jake and I ended I wasn't completely in love with him. Not the way I should be. I'm not sure I ever was. We didn't really seem like a couple in a committed relationship."

"How so?" he asked as the waiter set down our drinks and quickly took our orders.

"Well we were together for seven years but didn't live together, no sign of any further commitment like an engagement and we were both fine with that. It seemed like we were more friends who slept together occasionally, and it really was only occasionally, as opposed to two people in a loving relationship." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Really? So you didn't love him?"

"Not the way I needed to, to be in a committed relationship. I think I had a love for him but it's more the love you have for a lifelong friend as opposed to the love for a boyfriend." I said. He nodded.

"I get that." He said softly.

"What about you? Any past girlfriends I need to be aware of?" I asked as the waiter set out plates in front of us.

"Umm I was with my ex Jessica for a year. I caught her stealing from me she had managed to make a copy of my card and was using it to support her shopping addiction. I found out when my accountant rang and I was going to confront her and when I got to her apartment I found the door unlocked so I went in and saw her fucking another man on the sofa. I told her it was over and that I wanted her out of my life. I also said I wanted every penny back and I would be involving the police. She now has to put a certain amount of her check into my account every month and is slowly paying the money back." He said.

"That's awful. How long ago was it?"

"About a year ago." He said.

"Not that long ago then. Have you dated since?" I asked as we ate our lunch.

"No not really. I did have a one night stand just after but I think that was me dealing with my emotions." He admitted seeming embarrassed.

"Having a one night stand isn't really an awful thing Edward. I assume you were safe?"

"Of course."

"Then it's fine." I said reaching over to touch his hand. We had both finished our food and our waiter came over and took our plates away. He offered dessert but we both declined instead asking for the check.

"Come on. Let's get going." Edward said once he had paid for the lunch. He helped me out of my chair and grasped my hand in his. We left and went back to the car. Edward helped me into the car again before climbing in and setting off for home. He pulled onto his drive and ran around to my door making me giggle as he helped me out.

"What?" he asked.

"You're really cute, you don't have to help me out of the car all the time." I said.

"It's how I was raised." He shrugged as he walked me to my front door.

"Well thank you for lunch, I enjoyed myself." I said with a smile as we got to my front door.

"I did too. Can we go out again?" he asked.

"I would love too. I owe you a cooked dinner anyway." I said. He smiled.

"You do. I should cash in on that huh?" he said.

"Whenever you want." I replied, leaning on the door. He smiled and placed one hand above me on the door, caging me in slightly but I didn't feel even a little bit trapped. He reached up and brushed a tendril of hair away from my face before gently cupping my cheek. His eyes flicked between mine a few times before he ducked down and lightly brushed his lips over mine before coming back firmer, surer. It was almost as if that first kiss was a test to see if I would push him away.

Ha, as if.

His lips brushed over mine a few times before he took my top lip between his. My head tilted and I pushed up onto my tip-toes, still needing extra height even in heels. My hand slid up his stomach, chest and neck to tangle in his hair gently. He slowed our kiss before pulling back.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you pull up when you moved in." he said. I giggled into his neck. His arms worked their way around my waist and pulled me to him tightly. My other hand went round his neck and we embraced on my porch for the longest time. I sighed and pulled back.

"I have to go. I need to finish those plans. How about you come tonight for dinner? I'll make pasta." I said.

"Sounds perfect, what time do you want me to come over?" he asked. I looked at my watch and saw it was now two.

"Umm let's say half past six. But very casual, I may be in jammies." I said.

"Alright then." He laughed pressing his lips to my forehead, "We can have a movie evening and snuggle then."

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you later." I said pressing my lips to his one last time before unlocking the door and going inside.

I kicked my heels off as soon as I walked inside and headed for the kitchen. Once I had all my ingredients ready I threw them into the pan with a splash of white wine. I made sure the pan was on medium heat, gave it a twirl, covered it, and left it to simmer for a bit before I came back. I put my dishes in the dishwasher and headed toward my office. I worked on the plans for the next thirty minutes, occasionally getting up to stir the sauce, and I had up until Christmas done. I put the plans in their assigned places and run up the stairs to change into my jammies. I wasn't joking when I said wear your jammies. I put on my cream leg warmers with my peach shorts and its matching vest top. I brushed my hair into a ponytail, removed my makeup and hurried toward the kitchen to put on the pasta. I had just draped a blanket over the back of the couch when there was a knock at the door. I skipped to the door and threw it open, before throwing myself into Edward's arms. He laughed as he scooped me up into a hug, with my face buried into his neck as his hands ran up and down my back.

"Hi." I said pulling back before pressing my lips to his.

"Hi baby." He replied against my lips.

"Come in." I said tugging him over the threshold.

"I like the jammies." He said appreciatively.

"Well thank you, dinner shouldn't be long." I said.

"That's fine." He said as we got to the kitchen. He settled at the breakfast bar while I mixed the pasta in with the sauce. Once I had it all plated we walked over to the dining room table.

"So I was thinking earlier, you know a lot about my family, you've met my sister but I don't know much about yours." He mentioned while we were eating.

"Well my parents divorced when I was two. I moved with my mother to Phoenix and my dad stayed in Washington. I went to visit him for two weeks over the summer and either thanksgiving or Christmas every year. When I was fourteen my mother met Phil Dwyer, he was a local mechanic who helped her when her car broke down. They married when I was sixteen and I decided to move back with my dad to give them some space and lived with him until I went to college. I stayed in Washington for college and went to U-dub which was three hours away from Forks where my father still lived. He was the chief of police there, when I was nineteen he was killed on the job. He had responded to a report of a robbery and the guy shot him. The doctors believed he died quickly which is something I guess." Edwards hand grasped mine tightly. "My mother didn't come back for the funeral, we drifted apart after I moved out. She had never really been a mother to me in the first place; she was more of a close friend or big sister as opposed to a mother. I took care of everything for her once I was old enough and it seemed like she adopted an out of sight, out of mind approach to me once I was gone. She recently had another child. Mia is almost 6 months now and I've only seen her a handful of times."

"Wow. So you're not close to your mother?"

"No we email twice a week and generally they surround Mia but that's it." I said as I cleared our now empty plates away.

"I'm sorry about your father." He said as he came up behind me at the sink. His arms wrapped round me and his lips pressed to my shoulder.

"Thanks. It's been a long time now and I've dealt with it." I said turning in his arms. He smiled sadly at me before gently kissing me.

"Come on. I want to make you watch a chick flick with me." I said pulling away. He groaned and buried his face in my neck making me giggle.

"Come on it won't be that bad." I told him, pulling out of his embrace and going to the living room. I grabbed 'A Walk to Remember' and put it in the player before joining Edward on the sofa. He opened his arms to me and we snuggled in the dark room. I grabbed the blanket and covered us before grabbing the ice cream and two spoons from the table handing one to Edward.

We ate ice cream for a little while before we decided we had had enough and discarded it to snuggle. We ended up lying on the sofa with my head on Edward's chest under the blanket my hand was on his tummy under his shirt while his was on my back under my vest. I cried at the end and Edward gently swiped the tears away before pressing his lips gently to mine.

We ended up making out gently on the sofa for a while before we both started yawning into each other's mouths.

"I should go." He said into my neck.

"Mmk." I said sleepily.

"Come on. I'll help you to bed then I'll go." He laughed standing. He pulled me to my feet and wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me up the stairs. He got me into my bed and under the covers.

"Goodnight beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered, gently kissing my forehead. I think I mumbled back some form of response and then he was gone.

**Let me know what you think! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Isabelle again for all your work and dealing with my irritating self. **

**Look on the blog for pictures! Ill put a link on my profile**

Chapter 2

The next morning I fell out of bed ready to clean the mess from last night only to find it had already been cleaned. Both my living room and kitchen where spotless and I hated to mess them up but I had too. I made some coffee and fixed Edward and I both a cup and headed to his house. I knocked on his door and leaned against the side of the house waiting for him to answer the door. Not even a minute later he answered the door.

"Hey, I bought coffee as a thank you. You really didn't need to clean up." I said handing him the coffee. He smiled and gently pressed his lips to mine.

"Good morning to you too beautiful and I didn't want to leave a mess." He said.

"Well thank you." I said gently kissing his jaw.

"What are you doing today?"

"Not much just hanging around the house."

"Will you come with me to my parents for a barbeque?"

"What today?"

"Yeah, my mom wants to meet you."

"You've told your mother about me?"

"Alice mentioned you and then she questioned me and I said you were my girlfriend."

"Okay, what time are we leaving?"

"In an hour?"

"I can do that. I'm going to go get ready I'll see you in a bit." I said leaning over to kiss him before bouncing off to my house. I jogged up the stairs and jumped into the shower; I had the quickest shower ever and pulled on some creamy underwear before drying my hair. Once I had it in soft waves I started on my makeup, a light layer of tinted moisturizer and some mascara was enough and I ran for the closet.

"Shit." I didn't know how I needed to dress. I quickly grabbed my robe of the back of the door and ran down the stairs to see if Edward was still on his porch.

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"Umm a dress maybe?"

"Okay is it a formal thing or…?"

"No not at all. It's just lunch in the back yard." he said walking over to where I was stood.

"That helps." I quickly tipped onto my toes and pressed my lips to his. "Give me fifteen minutes." I said before running back inside.

I went back upstairs and into my closet and pulled out a long green maxi dress which had flowers dotted all over the place. I pulled it on and zipped it up before doing up the thin gold belt. I slipped on some black sandals and threw all my stuff in my black bag. I grabbed my ray bans and slipped them on before going downstairs. Edward was waiting outside when I came out and locked up.

"You look gorgeous." He said kissing my bare shoulder.

"Thank you. Shall we get going?"

"Yes lets." He replied leading me to his car. We set off and half an hour later pulled into his parents' house.

"Come on. My mother is anxious to meet you." he said as he pulled me from the car. His hand wrapped around mine and pulled me up to the house. The door flew open as we approached and an attractive older woman appeared.

"Edward. It's good to see you." she said hugging him. His free hand went around her while the other still held onto mine.

"Mom this is Bella." he said pulling me in front of him.

"Hey, Mrs. Cullen, it's so nice to meet you. Thank you for inviting me." I said softly.

"Please call me Esme. And you're more than welcome. Come in. The others haven't arrived yet." She said leading us inside.

"Don't tell me you're actually shy?" Edward whispered.

"Shut up I'm nervous. Meeting your parents is a big thing." I hissed back. He laughed and pressed his lips to my forehead. We went inside where I was introduced to his very attractive father.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." His father said leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"You too, Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle." He said with a smile. I heard the front door open and Alice's tinkling voice.

"Bella! He bought you." she said excitedly wrapping her arms around me.

"Hi Alice." I said.

"I love your dress!" she giggled. I'm sure she did. She made me buy it.

"Thanks Alice." I said as Edwards arms came round my waist. I leant back against him as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"How are you Edward?" a tall blonde man asked.

"I'm good Jazz. Jasper this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is Alice's husband Jasper."

"Nice to meet you Jasper." I said as he took my hand.

"You too Bella." He said with a southern twang.

"Come on lets go outside." Alice said. We followed her through the kitchen and into the backyard where Carlisle was setting up the grill and Esme was supervising.

"We can go in the pool!" Alice said excitedly.

"Uh I can't. I didn't bring anything to swim in." I said.

"You could always swim in nothing. I wouldn't mind." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Your mother might." I whispered back.

"I have a bathing suit for you." Alice said happily.

"Okay then." I said.

"We can wait for Rosalie and Emmett then go in." she said. "In the meantime do you want a drink?"

"Yeah can I just have a coke?"

"Sure. Edward go get her a coke." She said tugging me out of his arms and over to the table. "and I'll have a lemonade." She added over her shoulder. I turned and blew a kiss to Edward as he stood there looking dumbfounded. He went into the kitchen with Jasper and Alice and I sat at the table. Alice questioned me on how my relationship with her brother had gone from neighbors' to boyfriend and girlfriend so quickly. While we were talking Edward returned with my drink and held his hand out to me. He tugged me from my chair before sitting down and pulling me onto his lap. He had a beer in his hand and tucked me against his chest, my head under his chin. He played with my fingers while I chatted with his sister.

A little while later Emmett and Rosalie turned up.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." I said to the two of them once Edward had introduced us. I had tried to stand but Edward wouldn't let me so I ended up greeting them from his lap. Rosalie joined us while Emmett went to help his father at the grill.

"So, Rose Bella and I planned to go for a swim. You up for it?" Alice asked.

"Definitely." She said with a smile.

"Yay lets go change." Alice said. I went to get up but was stopped again.

"Babe you have to let me go." I said turning in his arms.

"Don't wanna." He said.

"I need to go change." I said. He sighed and nodded, kissing my neck before letting me go. I went upstairs with Alice and she handed me a cute blue bikini. I went into her bathroom and changed into the outfit and she handed me a towel when I came out. She was in a yellow two piece that matched her personality. Rosalie knocked on the door and came in in a bright red bikini.

"Ready?"

"Yep." I replied.

"Okay let's go." She said. We all wrapped towels around ourselves and went back downstairs. The men were already in the pool messing around while Carlisle and Esme sorted out lunch. Esme brushed off my offers to help telling me to go have fun. We all went down to the pool and threw our towels onto sun loungers before getting in. Rosalie just dove straight in. Alice went down the steps while I sat on the side of the pool. I let my feet dangle in the water and Edward swam over to me. His hands grasped my ankles and he pretended he was going to pull me in. I giggled and flicked water at him.

"Coming in?" he asked as his hands worked their way up from my ankles to my hips. I nodded and he lifted me off the side and to his chest as he lowered us back into the water. His lips pressed against mine as he swum backwards. A huge splash of water covered us making us break apart. We looked over to see Emmett grinning boyishly at us.

"Well it looked like the two of you could do with a cold shower." He shrugged.

"Oh we will get you back Emmett. I promise." I vowed wrapping my arms around Edward's neck. We all swam around, messing about until we were called for lunch. He climbed out first and reached down to lift me out. We wrapped up in our towels and went to sit at the table with the others. Edward pulled me into his lap again, as there weren't enough seats, and teasingly danced his fingers up and down my leg while we ate. I'd reached my limit and grasped his hand in mine.

"Stop." I whispered. He chuckled in my ear but rested his hand on my leg and left it there. Once lunch was through with Rose and I helped Esme clean while Alice watched. Apparently she's too clumsy to help.

"I want my dishes cleaned not smashed." Esme had said. She watched from the breakfast bar with some lemonade. We cleaned quickly and then decided to go and change back into our clothes. I quickly put a light layer of make up on and tied my damp hair up before going downstairs. Esme stopped me as I went through the living room to talk.

"I wanted to let you know how happy I am you're with my son. I can see he is very happy with you and you're good for him. He's smiled more and been more playful today than I've seen in a long time and that's because of you." she said.

"He's good for me too and he makes me very happy." I told her. She smiled and patted my cheek before walking off to the backyard. I followed her out and rejoined Edward and his brother at the table. They were talking sports and Edward pulled me into his lap and played with my hair while he chatted with his brother. We all sat around outside chatting for a while longer before everyone began leaving. We made promises to meet soon and go on a night out when we could before Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett left.

"We should get going baby. I have work tomorrow." He said.

"Okay, let's say our goodbyes and we can go." I said kissing his cheek. We said bye to his parents and promised to come for dinner when our schedules allowed it.

"You okay to drive?" I asked.

"Yep I only had that one drink and that was hours ago." He said as he opened my door for me. We set off back home with our hands linked on the gear shift. It was nearing seven pm and the day was wearing on me a little.

"Tired?" Edward asked. I nodded and smiled sleepily at him. His thumb rubbed circles into my hand and lulled me to sleep. We got back to the house and Edward's soft kisses woke me up.

"Come on sleeping beauty, time to get moving," He said softly. I nodded and stretched a little as he opened my door. I fell out of the car and Edward walked me to my door.

"I'm working tomorrow from six to four but we can do dinner after?" he asked.

"Sure. Give me your phone." I said. He handed it to me and I quickly punched in my number before dialing, hanging up and handing it back.

"Text me if you'll be late otherwise I'll have dinner done by five." I said.

"Alright baby. I'll see you tomorrow." He said before gently kissing me.

"Night Edward." I whispered against his lips.

"Night." He replied before going back to his house. I went inside and locked up before going upstairs and going to bed. I flicked on my TV and decided to put a movie on and watch that till I fell asleep. I showered quickly and put on some jammies before crawling into bed. My phone beeped with a new message and I reached over to grab it.

**Night baby. I miss you already. E**

**I do too. My bed feels empty. B**

**I wish I could come around. :( E**

**I do too. B**

There wasn't another message after that but minutes later I heard the doorbell ring. I grumbled as I crawled out of bed and went down the stairs, throwing my hair up into a ponytail as I did. I pulled the door open and saw Edward standing there.

"I wanted another kiss." He said sheepishly.

"Oh really?" I asked. He grinned and nodded. "What if I don't?"

"Then I guess I'll have to go home." he sulked turning to leave. I giggled and grasped his wrist pulling him inside and closing the door. I pushed him up against it and pressed my lips to his. He smiled and kissed me back. My arms wound around his neck as our lips teased and tasted. His hands went to my hips and lifted me a little. I took the incentive and wrapped my legs around his waist and he took us into the living room. He dropped onto the sofa and I stayed perched in his lap while we made out like teenagers.

We pulled back eventually panting for breath. "You need to sleep." I said looking at the clock and seeing it's now nine. He had been here for an hour now.

"Alright alright, I'm going." He said pressing his lips to mine again. I pushed him away after a few minutes.

"Now I'm really going." He said. I nodded and climbed off his lap. I tugged him up and he wound his arms round my waist hugging me tightly.

We walked to the front door and after a few more kisses Edward and I walked onto the porch.

"Bye baby." He said, softly kissing me.

"Go." I giggled, pushing him away. "Before I drag you to my bed!" I laughed.

"I wouldn't protest." He said, stepping closed.

"Go!" I repeated, laughing loudly.

"Okay, I'm going." He huffed, kissing me once more before bouncing down the steps and back to his house. I blew him one last kiss before heading back inside. I headed up to bed and this time managed to get comfy and fall asleep quickly.

The next morning I woke to a knocking on my door and my phone vibrating. I grabbed my phone and jumped out of bed simultaneously. I was halfway down the stairs as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I panted.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop them." Edward said quickly as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Couldn't stop who?" I asked, confused as I opened the front door. He didn't need to answer because Alice danced into the house followed by Rosalie and Esme.

"Oh. I understand." I said to him. "Hi. What are you doing here? At eight am?" I asked.

"Well we were thinking we could go for breakfast and to do a little shopping." Alice said innocently.

"Umm okay, I guess so." I said uncertainly. "I'm going to go get dressed. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." I said with a smile. They all headed that way while I went back upstairs. I got to my room before I remembered Edward was still on the line.

"Baby?" I said.

"I'm here. I'm sorry Bella. You can't talk Alice out of anything!" he huffed.

"It's okay. I'm a little shocked but I don't mind." I promised him.

"You have fun shopping and I'll see you when I get off." He said.

"I'll try." I said. "Now I need to shower and get dressed." I said. We said our goodbyes and five minutes later I was in the shower trying to keep my hair dry while washing up quickly. Once I was done I dried off and brushed my hair out, letting it fall around my shoulders in soft curls before pulling on some creamy underwear and a pair of skinny jeans and a silky cream vest with a darker cream cardigan. I pulled on some tan colored high heeled boots and a matching leather bag, filling it with my stuff before heading downstairs.

"Ready?" I asked, as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yep, let's go." Alice said excitedly dancing past me. I locked up the house and followed them to Esme's SUV.

"So Bella." Esme said cutting Alice off as she went off on another tangent.

"Yes Esme?"

"How are things going between you and my son?" she asked, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"They're going great. He's so lovely!" I gushed happily.

"I'm glad, now while we never turn down an opportunity to shop today is mostly about us getting to know you and you getting to know us, because I think you will be around for a long time to come." Esme said with a smile.

"Okay, that's fine." I said with a smile as she pulled into the car park, quickly finding a spot and parking up. We all climbed out and headed into the shops. Alice dragged us into the nearest clothing shop she could find and we were off.

"So Bella, what is it you do for a living?" Rosalie asked as we searched through the rails.

"I'm a kindergarten teacher." I replied.

"Oh interesting. I love kids but I don't know I could be with them all the time." She said with a smile.

"Are you and Emmett planning to have kids?" I asked.

"Yeah, eventually, I mean we have loads of time yet but yeah, we definitely want that." She said with a smile. "Do you want kids?"

"What with Edward or in general?" I asked.

"Either, both?" she replied.

"Umm, in general yeah. I do see myself having kids eventually and with Edward? I'm not sure. I've only known him a few days." I replied, lying.

"Oh come on, I knew Emmett was it for me within a few hours." She said, pulling out a black dress and holding it up in front of my body, looking me over critically.

"I guess I can see myself with Edward for a long time. We click and have the most amazing spark between us so yeah, I guess I can see myself having kids with him eventually."

"Oh goodness I'm glad." Esme said from behind me, making me blush head to toe. I hadn't known she was there.

"Oh don't be embarrassed dear, I can't think of anyone better than you for my son." Esme said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders reassuringly. "Now, let's round up my daughter and get some lunch." She said with a smile.

We found Alice and managed to drag her out of the shop and over to a nearby restaurant, before grabbing a table.

"So, as you and Rosalie know, Alice, it's your father and my 30th anniversary next year and we have decided to renew our vows." Esme told us once we had some drinks.

"Really?" Alice squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, we're going to plan it for the day of our anniversary. Obviously all of your help would be greatly appreciated." She said.

"Oh my god, I have so many ideas." Alice squealed excitedly before she went off. She spouted out dress styles, flowers, venues, caterers in between eating her lunch.

"You look confused." Esme said to me.

"Well I've never been married so the words Alice is using don't mean a lot to me." I laughed.

"Yeah but you must have thought about it." Alice said.

"No not really, I wasn't one of those girls." I shrugged, taking a sip of my Sprite through the straw.

"Really?" Alice asked, disbelievingly. "I thought everyone was like that."

"Alice I was more of a bookworm than a daydreamer." I said. "And remember at the age of sixteen I moved in with my single father. I guess I've never been that girly." I shrugged.

"Hmm, well this will get you in the mood. You can help me. It's not that hard!" Alice said excitedly.

"Okay Alice." I said as I felt my phone vibrate in my bag. I quickly pulled it out and opened up the message.

**From: Edward Cullen  
Hey baby, how's shopping going? Xx**

I smiled before quickly tapping out a response.

**To: Edward Cullen  
Fine, we have stopped for lunch. How's your day going? Xx**

"Is that Edward?" Esme asked.

"Yeah." I replied as my phone vibrated in my hand.

**From Edward Cullen:  
Boring without you, I'll be home just after four, when will you be home?**

**To Edward Cullen:  
Soon I hope. I'll let you know when I know.**

**From Edward Cullen:  
Okay baby, I'll see you soon.**

**To Edward Cullen:  
Okay, miss you!**

**From Edward Cullen:  
Miss you too!**

I put my phone away as our meals were placed in front of us; we all dug in discussing possibilities for the vow renewal. Once we had eaten Esme quickly handed over her card and paid before we could argue and we headed back into the mall.

"Underwear time!" Alice said excitedly. I groaned but went along with it knowing I probably wouldn't win. She led us into Victoria's Secret and we started browsing around. I found a lot I liked and hoped Edward would too, even though I thought it was too soon for sex, however, I could prepare.

I got lots of different underwear and lingerie, feeling slightly weird that I was shopping for stuff to seduce Edward with his own mother but I got over it and quickly paid.

"I think we should go to the spa." Alice said as we wandered back towards the car.

"I'm up for that." Rosalie shrugged.

"I could do with a haircut." Esme added.

"You up for it Bella?" Alice asked.

"Sure, my hair needs cutting anyway." I said. She nodded and pulled her phone out as we all climbed into the car. Esme drove us along as Alice booked appointments on the phone.

"Okay Bella, I have Felix doing your hair. He is amazing." She said happily.

"Okay, that's fine." I shrugged. We pulled into the car park and all climbed out before heading inside.

"My Alice!" A high pitched man's voice called.

"Felix!" She squealed excitedly, hugging him tight.

"Where is my latest project?" He asked. Alice reached out and pulled me to her.

"This is Edward's girlfriend Bella!" She said happily.

"Nice to meet you beautiful Bella." Felix cooed, kissing the back of my hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I laughed. We all split up to where we were going. Alice and Rosalie went off for massages while Esme and I went to get our hair done. Apparently Demetri always does Esme's hair and he is Felix's partner. Together they run the salon part of the spa.

"Okay so beautiful, what are we doing with your hair today then?" Felix asked as he got me into the chair.

"Hmm I'm not too sure. I like it long so maybe just add in some layers?" I asked.

"Okay, do we want bangs?" he asked, running his fingers through it.

"No, I had them when I was younger and didn't like it." I said.

"Okay, are we coloring?" he asked.

"Maybe a few highlights?" I asked.

"Okay I think I have an idea." He said before describing it to me. I loved it and agreed immediately. Felix immediately got to work on mixing the color for my hair and ten minutes later he got started. We chatted aimlessly through the coloring part while I flicked through various magazines.

Twenty minutes later the color was on and setting and Esme and I were led into another room to meet Alice and Rosalie for pedicures.

"What color would you like?" the young girl asked.

"A bright red please." I told her with a smile. She nodded and set to work, scrubbing and massaging my feet.

"So what are you and my brother doing tonight?" Alice asked.

"Just having a night in together." I said with a smile.

"That sounds nice." She said with a smile. "Jazz and I have to go for dinner with his parents." She said sourly, pulling a face.

"You don't like his parents?" I asked.

"It's not I don't like them." she said quickly. "It's just his mom is always on us about having children and while that is what Jazz and I want we don't want it right now." Alice said. "That and his father is always trying to look down my top." She added making me laugh.

"Oh." I giggled as Felix came in the room.

"Come on beautiful Bella, time to wash the color out." He said. I nodded and followed him into the salon and we passed Demetri who I assumed was getting Esme. Felix led me over to the sinks and pulled out the foils before washing out the dye. He used some very expensive smelling products and massaged my scalp soothingly before wrapping my hair in a warm towel.

"So how much can I cut off?" he asked.

"Hmm, an inch or two?" I said.

"Okay, I'll take two off for now." He said. I nodded and he got to work, massaging in another product and then starting with the scissors. He chopped away, cutting in layers that were needed.

"Okay, now time to dry." He said, grabbing a round brush and the hair dryer. He dried using the brush to add a little curl before getting the curling iron and then using them to maximize the curls.

My hair now was still long and the color was still dark near the roots but much lighter near the ends the color getting lighter as it goes through. He had curled the ends and worked through some product which made my hair ridiculously shiny.

"I love it!" I squealed excitedly.

"Oh I'm so glad!" Felix said relieved. I giggled and stood up to hug him tightly.

"Thank you." I said kissing his cheek. Alice appeared with Rosalie and they, along with Esme, gushed over my hair. Felix bagged up all the products he had used and instructed me on how and when to use them. We paid and I left a huge tip for him before heading out to the car. It was now 4:30 and we all decided to head home. I shot off a text to Edward, letting him know that I was on my way home.

Half an hour later Esme pulled up outside my house and after quickly thanking them and saying goodbye I jumped out, just as Edward came out of his house.

"Hi baby, I love your hair." He said pulling me close and kissing my neck.

"Hi, thank you, help me with my bags?" I asked. He nodded and we both grabbed my stuff from the back of the car before waving the others off and heading inside.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Slow. We never picked up after I talked to you at lunch so I just checked on some patients and caught up on paperwork." he said, dropping the bags he had on the sofa and putting mine next to them before pulling me into him for a hug.

"At least you were kind of productive." I l said, wrapping my arms round his neck and playing with his hair.

"So I was thinking that instead of staying in and watching a movie why don't we go somewhere. I had a place in mind and wanted to take you."

"Really? And what is this place?" I asked.

"You'll find out in a little while. Go grab a jacket and come back down." He said.

"Hmm, okay." I replied suspiciously grabbing the bags and heading upstairs and into my room. I changed my top and put on a slightly heavier cream knitted sweater before heading back down to Edward.

"Come on, it's not far." He promised. I nodded and followed him as he led me into my backyard. When he moved to one side and let me see what he had done, I froze with a gasp.

"Oh Edward." I whispered, taking in the sight in front of me. He had somehow set up a projector and a screen under a tree in my yard, he had strung up lights in the branches and laid out massive cushions with pillows and blankets. My eyes filled with tears at the gesture.

"Hey, what's with the tears?" Edward asked.

"This is amazing and so thoughtful." I sniffed, burying my face in his chest. He ran his hand down the back of my hair and kissed the top of my head while I fought my emotions.

"Okay, what are we watching?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Romeo and Juliet." He said with a grin. "The one with Leonardo Dicaprio." He said with a wider grin. He knew that's my favorite movie and the one that makes me cry every time. I went up on my toes and pressed my lips to his firmly, trying to convey my gratitude.

"Right, let's get started shall we?" he said, tugging me over to the cushions, we settled in and he pulled out the pasta salads he had made for us from a picnic basket before grabbing a remote and starting the movie. For the first little while we sat next to each other and ate our pasta. Once we were done we moved into a more comfy position and I kicked of my shoes before curling up against Edward's chest as he laid out on the cushions. My hand was resting under his shirt on his stomach while his was resting on the waistband of my jeans, his thumb rubbing the skin exposed where my top had ridden up a little.

As predicted, I cried at the end of the movie and Edward managed not to laugh as he wiped them away, kissing my nose sweetly before turning off the film.

"Why don't you go inside and get yourself changed while I put away this stuff?" he said.

"I can help." I protested.

"No its fine, you go in." He said, pulling me up and pushing me toward the door. I did as he asked and went to change into some shorts and a vest and to wash off my makeup and tying my hair back. I saw Edward go round to his a few times before he came back in. We cuddled on the sofa and drank some tea before making out a little while, under the guise of a goodnight kiss.

"I should go." He said. "I have to be at work in the morning."

"Okay, what time will you be back?" I asked.

"About four, we can do dinner?" he suggested.

"Sounds great, I'll cook." I promised. He smiled and kissed me once more before I walked him to the door. We went out onto the porch and I happened to look over to his door and saw something strange.

"Edward, what is that on your porch?" I asked leaning into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**T****hanks millions to Isabelle for her amazing help! **

**Pictures are up on the blog! Please go check them out ;) **

**Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews! They make me smile :D**

Chapter 4

We wandered over to investigate and the closer I got the more it looked like a stroller. It was a stroller, with a sleeping baby in it.

"Edward?" I asked confused.

"I have no idea." He replied, shocked. Apparently the sound of this voice startled the baby because she opened her eyes and started crying. My maternal instincts kicked in and I reached down to pick her up and cuddle her to my chest. As I was lifting her a piece of paper fell out onto the ground and Edward reached down to grab it. As soon as she touched my warm chest she quieted down and wiggled until she was comfy.

"Edward, we need to get her inside it's freezing out." I said gently.

"Of course, sorry,." He said putting his key into the lock to open the door. I walked through first while Edward pushed the stroller inside. I flipped the lights on in the living room and sat down on the couch moving her into the crook of my arm. I gently un-wrapped the neutral colored blanket out the way to see if she was a she or he. The little pink sleeper answered my question and I looked over at Edward and he was reading the note with his eyes wide.

"Edward?" I asked softly. He walked over and sat down next to me with the note clutched tightly. "What does it say?"

"She's mine apparently. Remember my ex I was telling you about Jessica? She doesn't want her." He said while handing me the note and putting his head in his hands.

_Dear Edward,_

_I know this will shock you but this is your daughter. I her name is Sophia Cullen. I named you as the father on the birth certificate. She was born two months ago. I can__'__t afford a child and to be honest I don__'__t want her. She will be better off with you. Please tell her I'm sorry about this but I'm not a mother and I don__'__t want to be. In the bag you will see her birth certificate. _

_Jessica. _

"Okay then,." I whispered putting the paper on the coffee table. "Here, hold her for a minute while I look through her bag." I said while handing her to him.

"What if I break her?"

"You work with babies every day. You will be fine. I promise." I said gently while settling her in the crook of his arm. I pressed a light kiss to his lips and then walked to grab her things. As I sat back down next to them he pulled me to him with his free arm.

"What's in there?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Hold on,." I said as I unzipped the bag. "Looks like two diapers, a pack of wipes, and a spare sleeper. There are no bottles, milk, blankets, or pacifiers. So we need all of that, more diapers, wipes, Tylenol, Destin, baby shampoo, baby wash, baby towels, washcloths, furniture, etc. We need tons more stuff,." I said with a sigh. "We need to go shopping."

"I want to get her checked out too while we are over that way,." He said moving her to lay on his chest as he reclined back a little into the corner of the sofa. She stretched out a little and I covered her over with the blanket, keeping her warm.

"Okay, but I need get my bag first,." I said while getting up.

"We are coming with you."

"Here let me take her. You can sort out the car seat and call the hospital. Check and see if they have time to look her over." I told him. I lifted Sophia into my arms and snuggled her into my chest.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few." I nodded at him as I walked out the door and headed to my house. I quickly headed upstairs and laid Sophia onto the middle of my bed. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed my face and using my fingers, brushed through my hair. Once I was done I headed back into the room and lifted up Sophia before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs and outside. Edward was pacing up and down, running his hands through his hair.

"I figured we could take your car, it's bigger and I think we are going to need the room." Edward said, I nodded and pulled the key out of my bag and unlocked the car.

"That's fine." I said as Edward secured the seat into the back. He took Sophia and secured her into the seat while I chucked the bag next to her on the seat.

"Do you think she is really mine?" Edward asked while staring at her.

"Yeah, I do. Some of her features are very similar to yours. Her lips especially, and look," I added, lifting her hat a little to reveal her dark blonde hair, "I reckon that's on its way to being the same color as yours." I told him, gently fingering her hair.

"Okay." He said as we stepped back, he closed the car door and turned to me, kissing me softly on the lips. "I called my dad, he said he is available in an hour and a half. I didn't tell him why I wanted to see him." He said, running his fingers through my hair gently.

"Okay, we better get going then." I said. He helped me into the car before climbing into the passenger seat.

"What are we getting again?" he asked as we set off.

"Umm everything." I laughed. "We need bottles, formula, water, diapers, wipes, bags, creams, bath lotion, shampoo, baby oil. We also need, body suits, sleep suits, maybe a few outfits to hold over until we can go shopping and some mittens, booties a coat, muslin, blankets and something for her to sleep in." I finished.

"That's a lot." He laughed as I pulled into a parking space outside the shop. We climbed out and grabbed Sophia, heading indoors. I carried Sophia while Edward pushed the buggy around.

We wandered around the baby section picking up everything that we needed to get us through until I could do some real shopping. We just picked up a playpen with the changing table and bassinet attached and a regular bassinet for his room. The last thing we grabbed was a new car seat for Sophia. After much looking and discussion we picked out a purple and black car seat.

"Do we have everything?" He asked.

"No, you need tons more but this will do for now." I said. "Let's go ahead and head to checkout so we can get to the hospital." He steered the buggy to the only checkout counter available and began to unload the stuff onto the conveyer belt. A few minutes later and a ridiculous amount of money later we were heading back to the car. He unloaded the stuff into the trunk while I got Sophia settled into her new car seat. She looked so perfect in the purple and black one we picked out, like it was made for her.

"Thank you." Edward said quietly as he drove along the dark streets.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked, confused.

"You didn't run screaming when we found her. You stayed and there are not many girls who would have done that. You took control while I became useless. You knew just what she needed when you looked through her bag. It was like you didn't have to think." He said glancing at me quickly before looking back at the road.

"Edward, I'm with you for the long-haul. This won't scare me off. You have a child, so what. If, I didn't love children then I wouldn't be a teacher, plus, I've always wanted children. This just came a little sooner." I said lovingly.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." he whispered using the opportunity afforded by a red light to lean over and kiss me softly. I smiled and stroked his cheek before he pulled away and concentrated on getting us to the hospital. Truthfully I felt more for Edward now than I ever did for Jake. It might not be love but it's not far off, and I think seeing him with Sophia once everything has settled that it will only make me fall sooner. Watching a man with a baby kills me, it's amazing to watch a small defenseless baby being cradled lovingly by her father.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by us pulling up to the hospital. Edward turned off the car, came around to help me out, and then opened Sophia's door so he could grab her I grabbed her diaper bag just in case she got hungry or needed a change while we were in the hospital. Edward tangled our figures together while he held onto Sophia and lead up straight up to Pediatrics. As soon as we stepped off the elevator we ran into his father.

"Edward, Bella?" he asked flitting his eyes from us to the baby settled on Edward's chest.

"Hey dad, can we go to your office to talk?" Edward asked. His father nodded and led us to his office. We sat down and Edward explained everything, even getting out the letter so Carlisle could see it. Edward then asked if his father could look her over and check she was medically okay. His father obviously agreed but suggested Edward call his mother. Edward did that while Carlisle and I took Sophia into an examination room.

"Thank you for helping my son Bella. Something tells me he would have fallen apart without you." Carlisle said.

"To be honest I think he would still be standing on the front porch staring into the stroller." I laughed. He joined me as he slipped Sophia out of her sleeper and examined her fully. He gave her a perfect bill of health, grabbed a diaper from the cabinet, and allowed me to redress her while he went to his office.

"Hey, pretty girl." I said softly as I slipped her into a new diaper. "I know everything's a little confusing right now but it will all be okay. You're safe." I said, kissing her forehead before slipping her back into her pink sleeper. I lifted her up and into my arms before taking her back to Carlisle's office. Edward stood as we walked in and we walked over to him.

"My mother's on her way." Edward whispered. I nodded and sat down. "I'm going to run up to Peds. I need to speak to my supervisor. I'm going to have to take the next few days off." He said.

"Okay baby, I'll wait here with Sophia." I said tilting my head up to him. He kissed me softly before leaving.

"My son is in love with you." Carlisle stated from behind the desk once he had left.

"He sort of said as much in the car. Well he said he thinks he's falling in love with me." I said.

"And you?" he asked.

"Before I moved here I was in a seven year relationship and I already feel more for Edward than I ever did for him. I've already told Edward I'm in it for the long-haul and I really mean it." I said. "I'm at an age where I want to settle down and Edward is the man I see myself doing that with." I said.

"Well thank god." A voice said from behind me. "You're perfect for my son. Now let me see my grandbaby." Esme said. Carlisle and I laughed as I handed a sleeping Sophia to Esme who cooed over her gently as she slept. Carlisle joined his wife as she doted over the sleeping child. We re-explained the situation to her as she held Sophia.

"I always disliked Jessica Stanley but this is ridiculous. She left the baby on the door step, didn't she check to see if Edward was in?" she asked.

"Not that we know and if she had, she then left the baby knowing he wasn't in. Edward was at my house, the good news is that she could have only been out there for like half an hour maximum." I said.

"Well at least that's something but I can't believe Jessica could have been so stupid. She better not come around here again." Esme said darkly as Edward came back into the office with a bag full of supplies.

"Did you sort out everything?" I asked.

"Yeah, I explained the situation to Dr. Banner and he said to not come back and start at my new job whenever I'm scheduled too. He can get everything covered now so I have two weeks to sort everything." He said.

"That was nice. Should we get going? She's going to need to be fed soon."

"Yeah, let's go." Edward said grabbing Sophia and hugging each of this parents'. I gave them each a hug and followed Edward out to the car.

"Finally, homeward bound." Edward breathed out.

"Yep, homeward bound." I repeated.

"Will you stay the night with us? I don't know what to do when she wakes up." he said with a worried tone.

"I think you would be fine with her but if you want me to say then it's not a problem. I'll take her inside while you unload the car. I'll set up the bassinet first so she can lay in it then we can sort everything out. That okay with you?"

"Sound's great baby." he said nodding. We didn't talk anymore after that and pulled up into the driveway just a few minutes later. I grabbed Sophia and headed into Edwards house. It didn't take more than five minutes and he had the car unloaded. Edward and I set up the bassinet and set Sophia in it while I went into the kitchen to sterilize the bottles. While the bottles were I'm the sterilizer I unpacked the rest of the bags and put the stuff away in their assigned places.

"Do you want me to make up a bottle? She should be hungry." I said while walking into the living room.

"Yes, please." he said. I nodded and made up the bottle quickly, checking the temperature on my wrist.

"Here you go." I said handing him the bottle.

"Okay thank you." He said cradling her and giving her the bottle. She took it well and sucked away greedily.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you baby." He said with a smile.

"Well thankfully you don't have to find out. Besides I'm sure there will be a time where I'll freak over something and you'll have to help me." I replied kissing him softly.

"You should sleep. She's going be up again soon." I said once she was asleep on Edward's legs.

"Sounds like a plan. I have a shirt you can sleep in and a spare toothbrush so you don't have to run home." He said.

"Thank god. I'm really sleepy and I didn't want to have to walk back over there." I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He said standing up and holding out his free hand. I grabbed it and followed him up the stairs. Once, we were in his room he laid Sophia down in her bassinet while I went to the bathroom to change. When I was done Edward had his clothes in his hand and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"You're so lucky Sophia. You have the best daddy ever. He's a little out of sorts right now but once it all settles in he's going to be amazing. He loves you already and that will only grow. I'm sorry you don't have a mommy but I think daddy will make up for it." I whispered as I stroked her cheek. Edward came out of the bathroom a minute later smiling softly. I think he may have heard my conversation with his daughter. He kissed me softly, grabbed my hand, and led me to bed.

I crawled up the bed and under the covers, falling into his arms. He pressed soft kisses to my forehead while his hands ran along my back. We cuddled together in the dark room for a short amount of time before quickly falling asleep. We woke every four hours during the night for her feedings and eventually ended up sleeping with Sophia in the bed with us.

The next morning we dragged ourselves out of bed to get ready for the day. I ran home to shower and change while Edward made breakfast and tended to Sophia. When I was done with my shower I changed into my black skinny jeans and my floral vest top. It was nice outside so I could forgo the jacket. I brushed my hair and teeth before heading back over to Edward's.

When I opened his front door he was setting the pancakes on the table and had changed into some jeans and a grey button up.

"I changed Sophia into a clean onesie and fed her." He said as I scooped her up and smothered her with kisses. She laid in my arms as we ate and discussed the game plan for the day.

"We need to get her some more clothes and get her room together." he said.

"The mall should have everything we need. Do you want to paint her room or leave it the way it is? We'll need both cars because of the amount of stuff we will be getting." I said.

"Leave it the way it is. It's like a grey-ish color so if we buy white or cream color furniture it will go great with the room. Both cars got it." He said.

"Do you have the diaper bag packed? Or do I need to do it?"

"I think I have it packed right. Could you look over it?"

"Sure." I handed Sophia to him and went into the living room to look through the bag. He had packed some clothes, plenty of diapers, wipes, diaper cream, blankets, six bottles with two ounces poured in, two of the travel formula containers with the right amount of formula in each slot, changing pad, passies, and finally baby Tylenol. "You did great!"

"Really? That's awesome! Anyway, I hope we won't need more than what's in there."

"We won't. Trust me." I said throwing the bag over my shoulder. "Her base is in my car. Do you want me to swap it over to your car?"

"No, she can ride with you." He said while putting her in her car seat.

"Oh, the dishes, do you want me to put them up?"

"No, it's okay. Go ahead with Sophia and I'll meet you there." He said handing me the car seat and giving me a kiss goodbye.

"Okay, don't be too long." I said walking out the door. I walked over to my car and locked Sophia's car seat in the base and shut her door. I had just put the car in reverse when Edward came strolling out of the house and to his car. I gave him a quick wave, backed out, and started the drive to the mall. Twenty minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot and finding us a place to park, we finally found two side by side in the middle of one of the rows.

"I'm thinking we need to get the stroller first. She gets heavy after a while by just carrying the car seat." he said while getting Sophia out.

"I agree with you." I said grabbing her bag and locking up the car. We headed into the mall and found a place that sold strollers.

"This place sells nice ones." I said pulling him into the shop.

"This one is pricey but it should be the only one she ever needs. It converts and her new car seat fits on it." I said pointing out the purple Sola stroller.

"Money isn't an issue Bella. This is the best?" he asked.

"Yeah, it has really good ratings and will last her." I said.

"Okay, we can get this one." He said. He called over a staff member to tell them this was the one we wanted. Edward paid for it all before taking it out to the car. We set it up in the parking lot and Edward fitted the bassinet part so she could lay out comfortably. I layered it with some blankets from in her bag and then we laid her out in it.

"Now it's time to get started." I said as we walked back into the mall. Sophia was asleep and judging by last night we had half an hour before she would wake up to eat.

"I'm thinking Sears will have all our furniture needs." I said leading him that way.

"What color are you thinking?"

"Not pink. Well not overloaded with pink, maybe a neutral color." He said as we looked at wallpaper. I did, however, mange to convince him to get some wallpaper with pink print on it but he only agreed as long as we only put it on one wall. We picked out a white sleigh crib which would convert into a bed when she got older and it also came with a matching dresser and a storage unit. After, we sorted that out we picked out a comfy cream armchair to put in her room to have while we were feeding her. Finally, we were done with Sears and headed toward a café so we could feed Sophia.

"What's next?" Edward asked while feeding Sophia.

"Bedding and curtains." I said. "There is a cute fabrics boutique near here."

When he had finished feeding Sophia and I finished my milkshake, we headed over to the boutique. We picked out some bright pink curtains to add some color to the room along with some white and pink bedding. I found a cute pattered rug for the floor and I quickly talked Edward into it. We also got some little things to personalize the room. We forgot to get the changing mat at Sears so we lucked up and found one in the store to put on the dresser. As we were heading to the cashier to check out, I found some cute little baskets that would fit perfectly in the storage unit, as well as some framed pictures and shelves.

"Now onto clothes, let's take this stuff out to one of the cars and then start." I said looking at all the bags we already had.

"Here you wait here and I'll take them out." Edward said taking the bags from under the stroller and out of my hand.

"Sophia needs a diaper change so I'll do that while you deal with the shopping." I said pointing to the women's bathroom.

"Okay baby." He said leaning down to press his lips to mine. He went outside while I took Sophia to the bathroom to change her. I laid her on the mat and quickly got her out of the dirty diaper and into a fresh one while she looked around a little. I leaned over and kissed her forehead before redressing her in her sleeper. I decided to go wait for Edward in the café we had been at earlier as it had a view to the main doors. I ordered myself another milkshake and waited for Edward. He appeared a few minute later.

"Sorted?" I asked once he had kissed me.

"All packed away." He said gently stroking along Sophia's forehead.

"Well when you're done we can shop for clothes." I said. He nodded and scooted his chair next to mine and pulled me into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder while I drank my shake and pushed Sophia's stroller back and forth with my foot, it made me wonder what other people thought when they saw us. Did they see the fear in Edward's eyes? The exhaustion in mine? Or did they assume that we were a married couple with a new baby out for the day? The thought of that excited me and it shouldn't.

"Let's get this done." I said pushing away my shake.

"No, let's cuddle first. I haven't really been able to touch you since this all happened." He said lifting me into his lap. I laughed but rested my forehead against the side of his head.

"We slept in the same bed last night. You held me most of the night." I said.

"Don't care. Not enough." He whined. I gently pressed my lips to his, deepening the kiss for a minute before pulling away and resting my head on his chest.

"Right, we need to get working. I promise once this is done we can go home and cuddle all you want, once the nursery is done." I said. He groaned but let me up off his lap.

"Baby Gap will probably be our best bet." I said. Edward nodded and pushed the stroller to the shop. We went inside and I grabbed a buggy and went straight for the baby girl stuff. I grabbed onesies, sleepers, shirts, skirts, shorts, pants, and dresses. I made sure to get different sizes for when she grows, what I picked out should last until she's around nine months. Then, I went over to accessories and bought her all kinds of cute things to go with her new outfits.

"That's it, I can't handle anymore. We have enough for now." I said swapping places with Edward so he could carry the bags and I could push Sophia. We paid an extortionate amount of money before going out to the car. I put Sophia in her car seat while Edward put the bags in the trunk.

"I'll meet you at home." I said as his hands wrapped around my waist.

"Okay baby. See you there." he said pressing his lips to mine. We went our separate ways and met back at Edward's house. Once we had unpacked everything and got it indoors we took a break to have a quick bite to eat and feed and change Sophia before starting in the spare room. Luckily it was empty already.

"I didn't get past painting when I decorated." He explained.

"Well that makes this so much easier." I said happily. I was expecting to have to remove furniture before we could start.

"I'm going to put up the wallpaper." I decided.

"Knock yourself out. I'm going to throw something in the oven for us to have later." He said. I nodded and he went to the kitchen while I went to my house to grab the paste I had bought when I moved in. I got that and a brush and went back over to Edwards and into the nursery. I decided to do it on the same wall the crib would be on and started working. Edward came up as I was finishing and praised my work.

"It's perfect." He whispered against my lips. We worked to get the furniture together once I had put a load of the clothes in the washing machine. The crib went together first and I put the bedding in it and made it look pretty. Then the dresser was done and I started filling drawers with essentials.

"Done!" I said happily once we had put the rug and chair in the right place. The shelves were up and everything else was now done. Edward and I were lying on the bedroom floor.

A cry from downstairs reminded us we were far from done. I changed Sophia while Edward made her a bottle.

"I'm going to dish up some dinner." I told him.

"It's in the oven." He said. I nodded and pulled out the pasta bake he had made and dished up two plates. Edward ate while he fed Sophia and once we were done I cleaned away. Edward gave her a bath and then we dressed her in a new all in one ready for bed.

"What if we don't hear her?" Edward said as he fed her.

"Then why don't we keep her with us till she sleeps through?" I asked.

"I like that idea, I really like the us aspect." He said happily.

"I'm going to go and grab some stuff from my house. I'll be back soon." I said laughing as I bent to kiss him and Sophia. I quickly ran home and packed a bag with some essentials before flicking through my mail and running back. I went back inside and saw Edward had Sophia laying on his lap while he chatted to her.

"I really do love you sunshine. That's what I'm going to call you. Sunshine. I'm sorry I didn't know about you. I would have been there from the start if I had." He whispered. As quiet as I tried to be he heard me come in and looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." I said dropping my bag and working my way over to him. I dropped next to them and Edward tugged me so I was resting my head on his shoulder. Sophia was in a cute little cream all in one and had her 'princess' passy in her mouth.

"Why don't you go lay her down, we can go to bed after she eats one more time." I said.

"Alright, I'm going to try her in the crib to see how she handles it." He said.

"Remember to switch on the monitor and bring one back with you." I said as he stood. He nodded and pressed his lips to mine before I kissed Sophia's head and he took her upstairs. I went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see what he had in to drink. I felt him wrap his arms around me and look into the fridge with me.

"What are we looking for?" he asked.

"Something to drink." I said.

"Here, we have wine or coke?" he asked.

"I'm too tired for wine." I said, shaking my head instead reaching in for a can of coke. I passed one to Edward and we went back to the sofa.

"Thank you for today. There's no way everything we managed today would have been accomplished by me alone." He said.

"It's fine. I told you I'm happy to help you and I'll carry on helping you." I said snuggling into his neck.

"Thank you baby." He said kissing my head.

"So what's next?" I asked.

"I want to meet with a lawyer. I need to make sure I do everything I can to keep Jessica away. I don't want her to decide in five years' time that she wants Sophia back cause she isn't having her." He said determinedly.

"So we meet with a lawyer." I said.

"And something slightly more painful, we need to tell Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett." He grimaced. I laughed.

"Why don't we have everyone over for dinner?" I asked. He grinned and moved us so I was on my back with him hovering over me, grinning.

"We huh?" he asked with a smile.

"Well yeah." I said unsurely.

"Baby I love that you're using 'We'." He assured me.

"Okay." I whispered pressing my lips to his as we heard a cry from the monitor. A look at the clock showed it had been four hours since the last feed.

"You make the bottle I'll get the baby." I said. He nodded and climbed off of me, going into the kitchen while I went up to her bedroom.

"Hello sweetie. Are you hungry?" I cooed as I lifted her into my arms. I took her back downstairs and into the living room where Edward was waiting with the bottle.

"I'm going to go shower while you feed her." I said as I placed her in his arms.

"Once I'm done I'll bring her up and we can go to bed." He said tilting his head for a kiss. I acquiesced before grabbing my overnight bag and going upstairs. I quickly flicked on the shower and after stripping I climbed under the warm stream. I washed up using my plum and freesia shower gel and worked the shampoo and conditioner through my hair before climbing out. I massaged in the body butter which matches the shower gel before drying my hair and pulling on Edward's shirt from last night and some black panties. After brushing my teeth I went into the bedroom, pulling my hair into a messy bun on my head to see Edward laying Sophia in her Moses basket.

"Sorted?" I asked.

"Yeah she is fed, clean and sleeping" He said happily. "And she drank a little more this time so maybe she'll stay out longer." He said pulling me to him by my hips.

"Hopefully." I said going up on my toes to press my lips to his. He sighed and slowly deepened the kiss. The kiss ended as slowly as it started until it was merely a light brushing of lips.

"I'm going to shower." Edward said against my lips, "Make yourself comfy and I'll be in shortly." He finished.

"Okay baby." I replied pulling away. He went into the bathroom while I looked in on Sophia and then climbed into bed. The TV was on with the volume low so as not to disturb Sophia and I ended up half watching CSI and half listening to Edward move about in the bathroom. I heard the water shut off before his feet hit the tile, followed by the rustle of the towel. There was a squeak which I assumed to be him wiping the mirror and then the sink turn on. He moved around the bathroom a little while longer before the door opened and the light shut off.

He crawled up the bed and next to me, pulling me into his arms. His lips moved up and down my neck, spreading soft kisses before he pushed me down to lay and half laid over my body. His lips moved up to mine while his hands roamed over the shirt I was wearing and, after a moment's hesitation, under the shirt I was wearing. His hands skimmed up my thighs and toyed with the lace over my hips before moving up. They tickled and teased my torso before reaching my braless breasts. His fingers gently rested on the curve and once I didn't stop him they moved up. Our kisses were becoming frantic as his lips worked over mine and his hands continued in their roaming.

His thumbs were getting closer to my nipples as the circled along my smooth skin. They reached their destination and his fingers plucked and teased while his tongue danced around mine. His lips moved away from mine and started moving along my neck.

"Oh god." I panted quietly. His eyes flashed to mine and were filled with mischief. His lips skipped an entire section and jumped to the skin he had exposed. His lips slid across the skin of my breasts, his warm breath making the nipples tighten in anticipation before they engulfed the left one, making me moan quietly. He made sure to give each side equal attention before moving his lips lower.

"Ah, ah no." I said using the hand that had somehow tangled in his hair to guide him up to me.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because your daughter is in the room, I may be happy to fool around but no further tonight." I said. He sighed in resignation and instead opted to pull me into his arms.

"Sorry baby." I said kissing his chest gently.

"It's okay Bella. I got a little carried away." He admitted.

"When she is in her own room." I assured him. "Don't think that means I'll let you rush though!" I added. He chuckled lowly but nodded.

"Yeah I was thinking about maybe keeping her here till she is sleeping through the night or at least down to one feed a night." He said.

"That sounds like a good idea." I said. He nodded and snuggled me closer before we both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's late! :) **

Chapter 4

Four and a half hours later Sophia was back up for her feeding.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting her to sleep that long," Edward said as I walked back in the bedroom with the bottle. He had just finished buttoning up her onesie and handed her to me so I could feed her. We didn't talk as she ate so she could somewhat differentiate between day and night. Once she was back in her basinet, Edward and I snuggled back together and fell back asleep.

The rest of the day followed a similar pattern, during the afternoon I did some paperwork I needed to do before I went back to work. One of the forms I had to fill out was for emergency contact.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I need an emergency contact," I said. "Can I put you?"

"Of course you can baby," he said coming in from the living room with Sophia asleep against his chest. He quickly helped me fill in the important information I needed. Once that was done I decided to stop for the day and spend some time with Edward and Sophia.

"Babe, I'm going to call my lawyer and see if he has time to see me." Edward said handing me Sophia.

"Okay, I'll put Sophia down and then start on dinner for tonight." I told him, kissing him softly. Edward had invited his siblings and parents round for dinner so they could meet Sophia. His brother and sister heard about Sophia from Esme and we're anxious to meet her. They would be here at six.

"Sounds good, I'll help you once I'm done." He told me with a smile. I nodded and slipped off my seat before taking Sophia into her nursery. I laid her out in her cot and covered her legs with the blanket before checking the monitor was on and going back downstairs.

In the kitchen, I pulled out all the ingredients for lasagna and garlic bread. I chucked the garlic and onion into a hot frying pan before adding the minced beef. Once the meat was brown, I added the some chopped tomatoes and some water before letting it simmer for a little while. While that simmered I laid out the sheets of lasagna to size and cut up some herbs to throw into the sauce. After the sheets were sized and in the pan, I layered up the lasagna and made the cheese sauce to go on top. Once it was all done I covered it with foil and threw it into oven for an hour and a half.

While that cooked I went upstairs to shower and wash my hair. Once I was out I moisturized and dried my hair. It occurred to me I hadn't seen Edward for a while so I went in search of him. I found him sitting in his office still on the phone. He looked up as I came into the room smiling softly and holding his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me into his lap, but carried on with his conversation on the phone. His lips briefly made contact with my shoulder before he responded to a question asked by whomever he was speaking too.

A little while later the call ended and he threw the phone onto the desk in front of him.

"Well?" I asked.

"We have a great case for getting her rights taken away because she just abandoned her."

"Okay, so what's the next step?" I asked.

"The next step is to file the paperwork and go to court."

"All right then. Your family will be here soon so why don't you go shower and we will deal with this tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect." He said, kissing along my neck, shoulder and collarbones.

"Not now!" I panted, pushing him away. "We need to get ready."

"Okay baby, is Sophia asleep?"

"Yes and I think we have about half an hour before she is up again." I said.

"I'll get in the shower then."

"Sounds like a plan." I nodded, getting off his lap and heading out of the room and back upstairs. I headed into the closet where I had hung my outfit for tonight. I pulled on the black tights and pink dress before quickly applying a little make up and straightening my hair. Once I was ready I pulled on some black boots and looked in on Sophia who was still asleep before going downstairs.

I checked the lasagna and saw it was finished so pulled it out and left it on the side too cool off. I checked the time and noticed that Sophia would be getting up in a few minutes so I went ahead and made a bottle. As I walked into the nursery I heard her quiet whimpers so I quickly grabbed her some clothes to wear. I picked some tights and a dress out for her and laid them next to the changing table. Sophia seemed more alert now so I scooped her out of her crib, kissing her forehead gently as I cradled her in my arms. I decided to feed her first, then change her diaper and put her clothes on. I settled into the armchair and grabbed the bottle, relaxing while she drank.

"Do you need helping finishing up dinner?" Edward asked, leaning in the door way.

"Yeah, can you finish up the garlic bread and make the salad?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Take out some wine to go with dinner. Red will go best."

"I'm on it." He replied. I smiled up at him and he threw me a wink before disappearing. After she finished her bottle, I took her over to the changing table so I could get her ready. I laid her out and stripped her of her clothes before changing her diaper.

"Are you ready to meet the rest of your family?" I asked her as I slipped on her cream tights. "Yeah me neither, but don't worry they will love you. You are going to be so spoiled." I said as I grabbed the blue polka-dot dress from the hanger. I slipped it over her white vest and pulled it down over the tights. She looked like a little doll, with her now nearly green eyes, pink lips hidden by the passy and cute matching outfit.

I scooped her up and took her downstairs with me, laying her on my lap as I sat down. I noted Edward wasn't in the kitchen but could hear his footfalls above us and could smell the garlic bread.

"Daddy is probably doing his hair." I uttered as she laid across my lap, now full but still awake. "It takes him forever; he's such a girl like that." I cooed, having already heard his feet on the stairs.

"Oh am I Miss Swan?" he said pressing kisses to my neck. I giggled and squirmed, trying not to jostle Sophia too much. He had changed into dark jeans and a red polo shirt and looked amazing.

" Are you ready for the circus?" I asked as he scooped Sophia into his arms.

"No, Alice is going to go crazy. Especially when she realizes we bought everything without her."

"Oh no, maybe we should have included them."

"No, I didn't want them involved." He said as a thought struck me.

"Yeah but you might not have wanted me involved. I mean I just took control without giving you a real choice."

"Bella calm down, I did want you involved." He said as he rubbed his thumb along my cheekbone.

"But Alice and Rosalie are going to be important female figures in Sophia's life so maybe they should have been the ones to do all the shopping."

"Look Bella in my mind you will always be the most important female figure in my daughter's life. You may think it's a little fast but I know what I want and it's you. I want to be with you forever, I want you to be the one I wake up to in the morning, you to be the one to celebrate Sophia's milestones with me, I want you to be the one I marry, have more children with and grow old with." He said as tears streamed down my face. "I know this may seem fast but we aren't in high school. We're old enough to know what we want and to go and get it." He said gently wiping my tears away. I leant forward and pressed my lips to his.

"I want all that too." I whispered. "I want it with you and Sophia." He smiled and pressed his lips to mine, mindful of the baby sleeping against him. A knock on the door broke us apart and Edward handed me Sophia before going to get the door. I gently kissed her forehead as I laid her against my chest, her tiny hands gripped my dress as she snuggled in close. Edward opened the door to his parents and let them in. Esme rushed over to see her grandbaby, as she called her, while Carlisle and Edward chatted as they went to the kitchen to get drinks.

"Oh she is so adorable." Esme cooed gently stroking one of her fists that was holding onto my dress. She had her passy in and you could see it moving with her sucking motion.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked.

"No, she's comfortable with you. I don't want to risk disturbing her. Has she been okay?" Esme asked.

"Perfect." I replied softly. "She rarely cries and we're starting to get more time between feedings." I whispered.

"That's good. And where is she sleeping?"

"In Edward's room in a bassinet but we did do her nursery yesterday. Do you want to see?" I asked.

"Yes please." She said excitedly. I stood with Sophia before turning to Edward.

"Babe I'm going to show your mom Sophia's nursery." I said.

"Okay baby do you want me to take her?" he asked gesturing to Sophia.

"No, she's okay." I said. "But can you take the food out of the oven in five minutes. Take all of it out." I said. He nodded and I led Esme up the stairs and into the old spare room.

"Oh Bella it's gorgeous." Esme said as we walked in. Sophia needed a diaper change so I quickly did that while Esme looked around.

"I love the fact that it's feminine but not over the top." She said as she looked at the crib.

"Yeah, Edward was adamant it wasn't too pink. I think this is a good mix." I said. Esme nodded as she dropped into the arm chair.

"This is so comfy." She said happily snuggling in but still looking around the room.

"Well I had a feeling many sleepless nights will be in that chair so it needed to be."

"Oh definitely." She laughed. I heard the doorbell ring and Esme and I went downstairs with Sophia to greet everyone. Alice was bouncing on her toes as we descended the stairs. She went to run at me before Edward wrapped his arm around her waist holding her back.

"You need to stay calm Alice. She is sleeping and I want it to stay that way." He said sternly making her pout. She nodded resignedly and he tentatively let her go before he quickly moved to stand by me. Alice moved toward us again, slower this time and peeked round to look at a sleeping Sophia.

"Oh she's so cute." She said excitedly. Rosalie echoed the sentiment while the men went to get beers. We moved over to the sofa and I laid Sophia across my lap so she could be seen. Everyone questioned Edward and me over the last few days while she slept.

"Have you called your lawyer yet Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I called Jenks earlier for advice and I'm meeting with him tomorrow." He said.

"Good, if you need help I'll try and advise you as much as I can." He said. I had forgotten until then that Jasper was a lawyer.

"Thanks Jazz, I'm hoping it won't be too hard to get Jessica out of Sophia's life permanently." He said, leaning back and pulling me against him. Then Alice started.

"Okay, so I'm thinking for the nursery pink, obviously very girly. I've been looking in magazines and I have a good idea how it's going to look." she said excitedly.

"Alice we've already decorated a nursery." Edward said as sat next to me.

"What? Without me?" she asked looking crestfallen.

"We did it yesterday after we went shopping."

"You went shopping without me?" she asked.

"Alice we had too. Sophia needed clothes and somewhere to sleep." Edward told her.

"I know but you could have called. I really wanted to be involved!" she whined. "I suppose you went alone and messed it all up huh?" she asked.

"No Bella came with me and we did it together." He said. She looked even more put out at that.

"Here take Sophia while I put dinner on the table." I said to him. He nodded and scooped her into his arms so I could get up. Esme came to help me in the kitchen apologizing for her daughter.

"Don't worry about it Esme. We were honestly expecting it." I said as I put the lasagne dish on the table and cut up the garlic bread.

"I know but she should be nicer. It's not like Sophia is her daughter. She's Edward's and I think to some degree yours too." Esme said as she mixed the salad. I smiled softly at that but I wasn't about to give the woman ammunition. I called everyone to the table and Edward quickly took Sophia up to her nursery before coming down to eat. My food was highly praised as everyone worked their way through their dinner. Edward must have told Alice off as she was well behaved during the rest of dinner and didn't step out of line once. Once we had all eaten and the menfolk had cleaned up. Sophia woke up and I went to get her while Edward made up a bottle for her. Alice asked to feed her and once we had given her Sophia and the bottle she struggled to get Sophia to take it. She was resistant and upset until Alice passed her to me reluctantly. I calmed her down before offering her the bottle which she took to immediately, irritating Alice to no end.

"Alice you have to realize that babies need to get used to new people. Sophia has been with Bella for a while and is therefore used to her. You only met her an hour ago, she's going to be a little resistant at first but she will become familiar with you and then settle down." Carlisle explained to his petulant daughter, she nodded but carried on pouting. Once Sophia was fed and happy we spent a little time entertaining her before she fell asleep again and Edward put her back in the nursery to sleep.

A little while after everyone left Edward and I locked up before going upstairs and into his room. Sophia could stay in the nursery until her next feeding was due. We fooled around in bed again until her hungry cries broke us apart. Edward got her while I made her bottle and bought it back to the room. He had her lying on his bare chest when I came back in and handed him the bottle, he scooped her up and offered it to her. She suckled away and kept her eyes on Edward as he fed her. Once she was burped and changed he laid her in the bassinet and rejoined me in the bed.

"I should go home tomorrow. School starts Monday and I need to make sure I'm prepared." I said, snuggling into his chest. It was now Friday night.

"If you must." He said softly. "I'm sure we can find some way of surviving without you and if not I'm breaking in." I laughed and nodded.

"Okay Edward." I quietly laughed as I slipped into a deep sleep.

The next morning we woke up early but decided more sleep was needed after Sophia's first feeding. Once we finally did get up we had breakfast before I went home – reluctantly might I add— ignoring Edward's pout and attempts to entice me back into bed. I went back home and upstairs to shower and change into clean clothes. Once I was feeling human, and dressed in a white summer dress. I went into my office and started prepping for the start of school. Monday was technically a day off for the kids but we had to go in for staff meetings and to have time to prep our classrooms. Class officially started on Tuesday for the children. I went through my things picking out what I needed and stored them in storage bins and carried them out to my car –that way I didn't have to worry about it on Monday. Once everything was where it needed to be, I decided to clean my neglected home. It's funny I was so excited to get my own place that once I finally did I'd meet a gorgeous man and end up never being here. I don't really want to be here, not without him.

Once the cleaning was finished I called Edward to see what he was doing.

"Miss me yet?" he asked as he answered.

"Always." I giggled. "I was thinking that maybe we should get some toys and things for Sophia." I said.

"That sounds like a good idea." he said. "Well I've just fed and changed her so we can leave as soon as you're ready." he said.

"Let me grab my shoes then we can get going." I said.

"I'll meet you at my car." he said. "Oh actually, I have that meeting with Jenks in an hour." He said quickly.

"Oh yeah, well why don't I come around and watch Sophia while you go and then we can go shopping after your meeting."

"Sounds good baby." He said.

"Okay, see you in a minute." I said before hanging up. I quickly ran upstairs and slipped on some brown boots to match my white summer dress. I went outside and saw Edward waiting on the porch. He was looking gorgeous in jeans and a tight white polo shirt.

"Hi!" I giggled throwing myself into his arms; he smiled and caught me easily.

"Hey baby." he said gently kissing me. "I won't be too long. Sophia was fed an hour ago."

"No problem, we'll be fine here." I said gently kissing him again. He set off while I headed inside to see Sophia. She was asleep in her Moses basket so I grabbed a drink and settled myself on the sofa with the remote and found a new episode of NCIS I hadn't seen yet, so watched that. Sophia woke up towards the end of the program but didn't seem to want feeding straight away and so we played together on the sofa before I gave her a bottle. After that she fell asleep quite quickly and I laid out on the sofa, with her laying across my chest, snoozing quietly.

I must have fallen asleep as the next thing I knew Edward was kissing me awake with Sophia in his arms.

"Mmm, hey, how did it go?" I asked, shifting so I was sat up, leaning on the armrest.

"Good, we have a good case. Jenks is going to try and contact Jessica, we're hoping that she will do this the easy way." He said.

"Good, do you still want to go shopping?" I asked.

"Yeah, why don't you go wake yourself up and then we can leave." He said.

"Sounds good, I'll be back down in a minute." I promised. I headed upstairs and quickly splashed some water on my face before heading back down to Edward and Sophia.

We all went out to the car and Edward drove us to the mall and parked nearby. We got out and he set up the stroller while I got Sophia out of her car seat. She looked adorable in a little pink dress with a matching cardigan, socks and a spotty headband. I kissed her forehead before shifting her into one arm and quickly padding out the stroller before laying her in it. She shifted a little before settling back into sleep. I covered her with a light blanket and chucked my hand bag in the basket underneath before putting the bag over the handlebars.

"Ready?" Edward asked. I nodded and pushed the buggy towards the entrance. We went inside and over to the Toys-R-Us shop and started wandering around.

Edward got a buggy and we started shopping.

"I think we should get stuff to keep at your house too so we can split our time between the houses a little." Edward commented.

"If you want to I don't mind at all." I said.

"Okay so we can get two of everything?" he said.

"Sure but not exactly the same." I said and he nodded. We got a pink bouncer for her to have at my house while Edward got a grey one for his, the swing I got was pink while Edwards was grey, him claiming he didn't want to overload her with pink things. We got some play mats and things to help her development as well as a mobile and basinet to keep at my house. We picked out a cute little beige one that would go well in my bedroom and got some matching cream blankets and sheets.

"Right are we done?" I asked as we left the soft toy aisle. I'm sure we had bought one of everything. Edward insisted on paying for everything and I reluctantly allowed it before we took it all out to the car, filling the back with boxes and bags.

I strapped Sophia back into her car seat and we managed to make it all fit and set off for home. When we got back I took a load of the stuff straight into my house to unpack and set up. The basinet was relatively straight forward and Sophia slept in there to finish her nap. The rest of the stuff wasn't as easy but came with instructions and eventually I got it sorted out. Edward had gone home and unpacked his and when he got back I had put all the things together in the corner while she slept by the sofa.

"I'm going to run to the store. I'm cooking tonight and I need stuff." Edward said.

"Okay, if you're sure. I need Sophia's bottles though." I said.

"There are two in the bag." he said.

"Are you cooking here?" I asked.

"Yeah can do, I'll be back soon." he said. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay." I replied. He nodded and kissed me deeply before sauntering out of the house and over to his car. Sophia and I hung out waiting for him to get back. She had a bottle and went back to sleep and I caught up on my Criminal Minds. An hour after he left Edward came back with a lot of stuff.

"How many people are you cooking for?" I asked scanning the many bags.

"Just us but I got other stuff." he said. He started pulling things out and after he put the food away he went to the other bags.

"I got some bottles to keep here, as well as formula, diapers, wipes and other stuff like that. So we don't always have to lug the bag around." he said as he pulled things out.

"Okay." I nodded. I went to the cabinet where my cups and glasses and cleared space and put the bottles in there. I put the formula in the cupboard with my coffee and other bits like that. Edward had bought pacifiers and I put them with the bottles to keep just in case and the diapers and wipes went into the living room in a drawer out of the way. Edward was cooking chicken when I got into the kitchen and half an hour later we sat down to some chicken cacciatore. He was a good cook and the food was gorgeous. We cleaned up together and then ended up snuggling on the sofa together.

"Mom wants us to come to lunch tomorrow at their house, you up for it?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I said into his neck.

"We can leave about 11:30." Edward said. "Come on, let's go up to bed." he said. I nodded and eventually moved. I lifted Sophia into my arms and Edward grabbed the basinet to bring upstairs. I stopped to grab her bag and a bottle. I took it all and Sophia upstairs and changed her on my bed into jammies and a clean diaper before putting her in the basinet getting myself ready for bed. Edward was in the shower while I got ready and once he came out I quickly brushed my teeth before climbing into bed with him.

"Night night Bella." Edward whispered into my hair.

"Goodnight Edward." I mumbled into his chest as I made myself comfy. His fingers ran through my hair gently, lulling me to sleep.

The next morning was very relaxed. Edward had gotten more affectionate overnight for some reason, always touching me and kissing me – not that I was complaining—.Since we were going to Esme's for lunch I decided to make a Chocolate Fudge cake to take with us. Edward tried multiple times to get a hold of it but once I kissed him thoroughly he forgot all about it. Our impromptu make out session meant we had to rush getting ready. I pulled on a dark blue dress which had a colored ditsy print on it and some red heels, picking the red out of the many colors on the dress. Edward had dressed in khaki shorts and a blue polo shirt and I put Sophia in a cute pink ruffle dress.

"Ready?" Edward asked lifting Sophia off the bed.

"Yeah let me grab the cake and then we can go." I said going to the kitchen. He shouted that he was going to put Sophia in the car before I heard the door open. I grabbed the cake which I had put in a plastic container and quickly went outside. Edward had Sophia already in the car and I put the cake in the back seat next to her car seat before climbing in. Edward grasped my hand in his as he drove us over to his parents' house. We pulled up outside and Edward offered to get the cake.

"How about you get the stroller?" I laughed.

"Okay." he grumbled. He pulled it out of the back and set it up, padding out the cot while I got Sophia out of her car seat and laid her in it. She was awake but sleepy and I gently kissed her forehead before putting a blanket over her legs. We went inside and I did let Edward carry the cake – the baby wouldn't stop whining until I gave it to him.

"Bella! Edward you're here!" Esme said excitedly. Hugs were shared all around before she turned to her granddaughter.

"There's my little Sophia. Have you been a good girl?" she cooed into the stroller where a sleepy Sophia looked up at her before closing her eyes. "Oh she is so cute!" Esme gushed. We all went inside and Esme directed us out back where the others were already waiting. We were greeted warmly and all sat at the table chatting while Sophia slept. She woke up for a feed and I quickly heated the bottle in the kitchen before Edward fed and burped her. She stayed awake for a little while before we put her back to sleep in the stroller. She was still awake when I laid her down but I gently rocked the stroller with my foot sending her off to sleep. She settled as Esme bought out the meat to be grilled. Carlisle took care of that with Emmett's help while the rest of us enjoyed our drinks.

Eventually we all sat down to eat together and questions were being asked between bites.

"So Edward what do you plan to do with Sophia when you go back to work?" Esme asked.

"Um I hadn't thought of it. I mean she can go to day-care once she hits 12 weeks but that's a week after I start work." he said.

"Well I could have her during the day." Esme offered.

"You sure?" Edward asked.

"Of course." she replied.

"I can pick her up at two if you want?" I offered.

"Yeah?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Sure I go past here on my way home anyway." I shrugged.

"Okay we can do that then." Edward said with a grin. I nodded and took a bite of my steak. We all ate the amazing food before Edward and I decided to head home. Somehow it was already five and I had to be up early tomorrow for school. We headed home and Edward followed me to my house. Sophia had a bottle before we sat her in her swing. I gently pushed it back and forth as she looked at all the attachments. She eventually succumbed to sleep and Edward and I snuggled on the sofa watching TV. After the fifteenth yawn from him I nudged him and we went upstairs with Sophia. She was due another bottle and after we gently bathed her before laying her in Moses basket to sleep. I then hopped in the shower. My hair was washed, dried and straightened ready for the morning before I climbed into bed with a sleepy Edward. He pulled me into his arms and gently kissed along my neck before murmuring a sleepy goodnight and then falling quickly to sleep. I cuddled closer and let the rhythm of his breathing soothe me to sleep.

Sophia re-joined us in my bed after her bottle at which point Edward insisted he would handle all the night feedings as I had to work tomorrow and he didn't. I did wake a little bit every time he slipped out of the bed but quickly went back to sleep.

**Please Review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews! They mean a lot :)**

**Thank you to my amazing beta Isabelle Masen, she makes my stories readable. :) Love you babe xx**

Chapter 5

The next morning I felt very well rested as I pulled on some jeans and a blouse. Since we weren't teaching today we didn't have to dress up so I pulled on some dark wash jeans and a white butterfly top. I applied a light layer of makeup and left my hair down in waves. I put in my purple stud earrings before going back into the bedroom.

Edward was lying in my bed, shirtless and playing with Sophia. "You almost ready?" he asked.

"Yeah just need to get my bag," I said sitting on the bed. I gently nuzzled Sophia's neck. "Is it bad I'm going to miss her?"

"No she'll miss you too. So will I," he said leaning over her to press his lips to mine.

"I got you a present," Edward said softly.

"Edward you shouldn't have bought me anything," I sighed. He grinned and shrugged before grabbing something from the bedside table that he had adopted when he was here. He pulled out two wrapped boxes and placed them on his lap. He picked up the square one and handed it to me.

"This is from Sophia," he said sitting her up with her back to his chest. She was awake and looking around. I pulled the wrapping paper off and saw that robin egg blue that all women recognize and scowled lightly at Edward. He smiled and kissed Sophia's head as I gently lifted the lid. Nestled inside the box was a bracelet made up of linked hearts. I smiled softly and lifted it out of the box, fingering the delicate charms.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked softly.

"I love it," I said leaning over to kiss him. "Thank you," I said against his lips. He smiled and kissed me back.

"Thank you Sophia," I said lifting her out of his lap and into mine. I kissed her little head and held her close, knowing my time was getting limited.

"This is from me," Edward said handing me a long rectangular box, seeming more nervous about this one. I smiled reassuringly and pulled the paper away before lifting the lid on the box. There was a necklace tucked inside and I gently pulled the heart pendant out to look at the engraving.

'_I love you' _was engraved. I breathed in sharply at the words and my eyes began to water. I looked up at Edward who nodded.

"Say it," I whispered. "Please, I need to hear you say it."

"I love you Bella," he said softly. I smiled widely and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you too," I breathed against his mouth. His lips pressed back to mine and we kissed softly before pulling away. A glance at the clock made me groan. "I need to get going." I said regretfully.

"All right what time will you be home?"

"By lunch."

"Text me when you're wrapping up and we can go to lunch."

"I will," I said laying a now sleeping Sophia in her Moses basket. "Go back to sleep for a little bit." I said as I reached into my bedside table and pulled something out. "Here's a key I want you to have it." I said handing it to him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Okay I'll see you later. I love you," I said pressing my lips to his before pushing myself away and leaving. I went downstairs and into the study to grab my laptop bag and handbag before grabbing some water and leaving. I climbed into my car and placed the bags in the back seat next to Sophia's car seat. I looked up at the house and saw Edward standing in my bedroom window. I smiled and waved before blowing him a kiss. I started the car and reversed out of the driveway and onto the road, setting off for Eclipsed Elementary.

I pulled into the staff parking lot about twenty minutes later and parked up as close to the school as I could get before climbing out and grabbing my two bags. Once I knew where my classroom was located I could come back for the rest. I wandered into the office and made a be-line for the woman behind the desk.

"Hello dear. How can I help you?" the motherly looking woman asked.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan and I'm the new kindergarten teacher. I was wondering where I needed to go?" I asked.

"Yes well the Kindergarten teachers have their own wing. If you go through the double doors over there, turn left and then turn left again that's their wing. Your classroom is the last one at the end of the hall. Also here is some information you need," she said handing me some sheets. "and here is your schedule and class roster for the year." she said handing me more paper.

"Thank you," I said politely.

"Your assistant should already be in the room," she added. "They had an early meeting."

"Okay thanks," I said before turning and following her directions to the right room. When I got there a tall dark haired woman was wandering around.

"Oh hi! You must be Miss Swan!" she said excitedly.

"It's Bella. And your Angela right?" I said.

"Yes it's nice to meet you," she said happily.

"Will you please help me get stuff from my car?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. I put my bag in the lockable cabinet behind my desk and locked it before leading her out to the car.

"It's this one," I said leading her over.

"Do you have a baby?" she asked spotting the bright pink car seat.

"My boyfriend has a baby girl," I said opening the back. I pulled my phone out and showed her the background picture. I had actually taken it this morning and it was of Edward and Sophia asleep together. Sophia was lying on Edward's bare chest while one of his hands rested on her back.

"So cute," she said happily. I smiled and put my phone away before Angela and I grabbed the storage bins and took them into the room. We had been allocated the morning to decorate our rooms. I sorted out my filing system and told Angela that if she wanted to make copies of my plans then she could whenever she wanted. The best part of having our own wing is that we get a small office to store our important things. I loved our office; it was so bright and had so much storage. We put away all of the work I had done so far and then went to layout the classroom properly. Over the summer the tables had all been pushed out of the way as they had redone the floors. We laid them out in a way I hoped would work well.

"Yeah that will work," I said looking from the white board. I should be able to see every child properly. "Okay so now we need to do name cards for their desks." I said looking at my list. We sat in the office and worked together, splitting the names into two groups and then writing them up. Angela took them all to laminate while I looked around our office to see what was missing. I wrote a list to take with me so I could get it all tonight, ready for tomorrow.

Angela came back with the cards and we put them one the children's desks' so that they could easily find their desk in the morning. I wrote up the daily schedule and printed enough copies for each parent, one for Angela and me, one to go up on the notice board and one to file away. Thankfully we had a printer in our office and we were responsible for getting the paper and the ink for it. I added paper and ink to my list so we wouldn't run out anytime soon.

"I've written a list of things I need to get tonight. Is there anything else you can think of?" I asked, handing her the list. She looked it over and shook her head.

"No I don't think so," she said handing it back to me.

"I'm also going to get some snacks things to keep in the office."

"Oh cool I was going to buy some cookies to keep here."

"Okay well also I don't know if you've done this job before but keep a full change of clothes here and a pair of really comfy shoes. You get messy easily."

"Okay thanks for that. I will."

"And keep a spare coat just in case and a light cardigan here you don't want to be cold if you haven't layered enough and if you've worn a heavier sweater and its hot then you can just swap it out."

"Anything else I may need?"

"Umm rain boots and hats and things like that and sunblock. I'm also going to get us Tylenol and stuff like that."

"Okay sounds good. I'll bring it all tomorrow."

"Okay, we need to swap numbers as well, just in case." I said. She nodded and we quickly punched our numbers into each other's phones. "If you're going to be late or something just shoot me a text and I'll do the same okay?" I said.

"Yeah that's fine," she said. "I'm going to go copy the first two weeks of lesson plans?" I nodded and she got them out of the cabinet and went off. My phone vibrated on the desk with a text from Edward.

_Hows your day going baby? E_

_Good, almost got everything organized. B _

_Excellent well Sophia and I miss you ridiculously but we are really looking forward to lunch! E_

_Me too, I need to sort a few more things but I'll ring you when I'm done. Love you! B_

_Love you too baby. E _

Angela came back with her copies and put them in her bag before putting mine back.

"Just so you know I have a copy of each plan at home, in my folder and in the filing here as well as on my laptop, just in case one gets lost."

"That's good. Anything else we need to do?"

"Yeah can you go grab the files for each of our children?"

"Sure I'll be back in two seconds." she said. She was back quickly and I split the pile into two.

"I need to know of any medical issues or allergies first. I want to write them down so I can put them up in here."

"I'll write a list and then we can type it up." she said. I nodded and we both wrote our lists.

Thankfully there weren't too many things to be concerned with. A few asthmatics, but you tend to get that a lot with kids, some nut allergies and lactose issues but other than that nothing.

"What else do we need?"

"Have a look and see if there is anything in the file we need to know. Things like if a particular person isn't allowed contact and if someone else is allowed to pick up the child, stuff like that and write it down. I'm going to look at parents who don't live together so we can send enough letters home and things like that." I said. We both worked quickly and got everything sorted before typing it up and printing it off. I taped them to the desk at the end so we could see them easily.

"Let's look at the displays quickly to see if we need to do anything then we're done."

She nodded and we went round the room. The displays were kind of boring but once we started working with the kids I planned to have their stuff replace it. At the minute there were number displays and alphabet that we could keep up but the rest would be changed.

"I'm thinking the one can be a sort of seasonal one. We can have stuff relevant to the time of year?" I said.

"Sounds good so like in winter have snow and Christmassy stuff?" Angela said.

"Exactly and like flowers and stuff in summer and spring. We can also do Easter during the spring. Things like that." I said.

"Okay."

"And this one can be a theme of the week thing? I've already planned out the themes because it links to my lesson plans but we can change that every Friday?"

"Are the themes written out somewhere?"

"Yeah I've got it in my folder, you can photocopy it."

"Sounds good."

"And the others will just be kids work up."

"That we can handle."

"Good. Now I'm going to go have lunch with my boyfriend." I said. It was 12:30 and we were only required to be here until 12.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow!" she said excitedly. I couldn't tell if she was sincere or not. I hope not, I'm not really a morning person. I fake it for the kiddies though. We went into the office and grabbed our bags before I locked up. We let the receptionist, Mrs. Cope, know we were off and I called Edward as I got outside. I waved to Angela as she pulled out of the parking lot and climbed into my car.

"Hi baby. You done?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to head back and then we can leave?" I said starting my car and putting on my belt as I hit the hands free and plugged my phone in.

"We're almost ready." Edward said.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said before pulling out of the parking space and setting off.

"Love you." he said.

"I love you too." I replied before hanging up. I arrived home and parked outside my house before going inside to leave my laptop and work stuff which was locked away in the filing cabinet in the office. I locked back up before going around to Edward's house.

"Hi." I giggled as he snatched me up before I had even got into the house.

"I missed you." he sighed.

"I missed you too." I said playing with his hair.

"Come on. Let's go eat. Sophia is ready and has already had a bottle," he said. "I'm going to grab my phone from upstairs and then we can go." he said.

"Okay," I said as he turned to jog upstairs. I grabbed his wrist before he could and he turned to face me.

"I didn't get a kiss," I pouted. He laughed before pressing his lips to mine, threading his fingers in my hair. After my kiss he went upstairs while I scooped up Sophia off the sofa to take her out to the car. I spotted the baby bag and threw it over my shoulder before going out to the car. Edward came out once I had finished strapping Sophia into her car seat and we set off for lunch.

"Where did you want to go?" Edward asked.

"Umm am I really bad if I say McDonalds?" I asked. He laughed loudly.

"No we can do McDonalds."

"Thanks." I said as he turned left to get us to the restaurant. We went through the drive thru and took the food home with us. We went inside and curled up on the sofa munching on our burger and fries while Sophia slept in her bouncer.

"How did your morning go?" Edward asked.

"It was good. My helper is really nice and we have our own office. The room is big and I think it will go well this year."

"That's good. Well I start at the practice on Monday so will you be okay to pick Sophia up?"

"Sure, do you want me to drop her too?"

"I can drop her on my way to work." he said.

"Okay." I shrugged kissing him softly before taking the trash to the bin. The rest of the afternoon was spent being together. We snuggled on the sofa and watched movies while playing with Sophia. It was bliss and we both knew it wouldn't be a regular thing now that real life and work would be getting in our way.

That evening we stayed at Edward's house. I went home and grabbed everything I needed for school the next morning before returning to his house. He put Sophia in her crib for the evening at nine, hoping she would sleep a while longer than she has been the past few nights. Edward and I curled up in his bed and made out for a little while under the covers before both going to sleep.

Sophia woke just after midnight but after drinking quite a bit more than normal slept until 5:30. Hopefully this would be the start of more formula and longer sleeps.

The next day I woke up early and after feeding Sophia and spending a little time with her I put her down to sleep in her room and jumped in the shower. I washed up with my strawberry shower gel and left my hair as it was to save time. Once I was out I moisturized properly before pulling on some panties under my towel.

"Bella?" Edward croaked, sleepily.

"Yeah baby?" I replied. He turned his head to face me, squinting slightly.

"What are you doing?" he moaned. "You're supposed to be snuggled with me." He complained, burrowing his face into the pillow.

"Well sorry honey, some of us have work to go to." I said, wandering over, holding my towel tight to my chest. He flipped onto his back and reached his arms out to me. I cautiously lent down and he quickly wrapped his arms around me before rolling over so I was under him. My towel had shifted and I could feel his bare leg against mine, rubbing gently as he adjusted himself so his weight wasn't on me. He gently stroked my hair away from my face as he looked down on me lovingly.

"Love you," He whispered before leaning down to give me a soft, wet kiss.

"I love you too," I replied, kissing him softly.

"I'll miss you today," He said, stroking his finger along my jawline.

"I'll miss you too," I replied softly, rubbing my hand along his back.

"Can I drop you off and pick you up today?"

"Of course you can," I replied softly.

"Okay, I'm going to shower then while you get ready," He said kissing my forehead.

"Okay, I'll be ready in about half an hour," I told him. He nodded and climbed off of me, turning to help me up. His eyes lingered on my exposed leg as I tried to simultaneously stand and cover myself back up. He wandered off to the shower while I finished getting ready, pulling my bra on first. I heard the water switch on in the bathroom before the shower door closed, presumably behind Edward.

I realized my make-up was still in the bathroom and quietly slipped into the room and over to the vanity. Edward was singing in the shower and it took a lot for me not to burst out laughing. I grabbed the bag off the side and slipped back into the bedroom where I did giggle for a little while.

Once my make-up was done I pulled on some dark jeans, a white vest top with a blue blazer. I pulled on my brown ankle boots and grabbed my blue leather bag and filled it with the crap I would need. I was throwing my makeup bag into it when Edward appeared out of the bathroom, with just a towel slung low over his hips.

"I'll be ready in five minutes baby." He said as he pulled boxers on underneath the towel.

"Okay, I'm going to get Sophia. I don't see any point in dressing her now though."

"Don't worry, I'll do it when I get home." He said.

"Okay baby." I said, kissing him gently, but trying to keep myself dry. I went into the nursery and grabbed Sophia's coat out of the closet and laid it out on the changing table so I could slip her into it. I gently lifted her out of the crib and laid her in the coat, slipping her arms and legs in and zipping it up. She shifted and whimpered but didn't wake up, thankfully.

"Ready baby?" Edward asked from the door.

"Yep, let's go." I said lifting Sophia into my arms. Edward took her from me so I could grab my stuff to take with us. He took Sophia down to strap into the car while I made sure everything I needed was in my laptop bag. Once I was sure I headed out to the car and climbed in next to Edward. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway, headed towards the school.

"What are your plans for today?" I asked Edward.

"I was thinking of taking Sophia to the park for a bit and maybe to go see my mother."

"That sounds good, I'll be done here at two," I said. "I should be out by quarter past, at the latest."

"Okay baby, I'll be here then," He promised as we pulled into the car park.

"Okay baby, I love you," I said leaning over to press my lips to his.

"I love you too, have a good day," He said, running his fingers through my hair gently.

"I'll text when I can," I said before climbing out of the car. I grabbed my bags, kissed Sophia gently before heading in as Edward pulled out of the parking lot. I took my stuff straight into mine and Angela's office and locked away my handbag and set up my laptop. I grabbed the paperwork I needed and then went into the classroom.

I grabbed all the blank books I had been supplied with and the stickers with the children's names on them and started putting the tags on the books. Angela got there ten minutes later and helped me finish up.

"Okay so the plan for today is quite simple. I want the kids to get to know each other and us. They need to know where their seat is, where their cubby is and most importantly where the bathrooms are," I said once we were finished.

"Okay, will they have set places then?"

"Yeah, the first activity is going to be to decorate these," I said holding up papers which had a black outline of their names. "They need to color in the letters and then decorate around it. The bigger ones will go on the back of their chairs and the smaller will go on their cubbies." I said.

"Okay are they having free reign?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to put crayons, markers and glitter on the tables for them to use." I said.

"Sounds good, I'll do that then while you greet the kids?"

"Okay, there is a plan on the desk of where they should be sat so just put their papers on the table

"Okay, I'll come into the hall once I'm done." She said. I nodded and headed into the hall where we were meeting the new children. My class would be small to begin with, having only fifteen children in, and then after Christmas we would get another ten starting. I headed into the room and saw the crying mothers, stoic fathers and excited, but nervous children.

"Hello everyone!" I called, "My name is Miss Swan, and I'll be your children's teacher this year." We quickly worked through introductions and I made sure to meet and reassure every parent. Eventually I got all the children lined up in the order their cubbies were in, in the class room. Parents today would be allowed to come with the kids to put their bags away and then see where they would be sitting. I led them into the room, pointing out the notice board for parents before letting them help their children find their cubbies. At the minute there was a temporary tag on the cubbies so they knew where to go but after we would be replacing them with the new ones.

"Okay kiddies, take your seats and say bye-bye to mommy and daddy." I said after they had been given time to settle a little. The parents slowly started slipping out and once all of them were gone Angela closed the door before sitting down with a child who was upset. The little blonde girl with pigtails seemed very distressed but Angela was handling it.

"Hi kids, I'm Miss Swan, and that is Miss Webber." I said pointing her out for them, they all turned and she smiled and waved at them.

"Okay, so this is where you will be during the day, the bathrooms are over there and if you need to go you must ask Miss Weber or me." I told them. We spent a little longer going through things that they needed to know before I got them to start decorating their tags.

At 10:30, Angela and I got them ready for break, giving them their milk and fruit before taking them out onto the playground. For the first couple of weeks they would have their own playground and then later in the year we would integrate them with the rest of the school. They had twenty minutes to play outside before we took them back in. I had them hang up their coats before getting them to sit back down. They had a little more time to finish up their tags before Angela and I helped them put them in the holders.

"Okay, now we are going to draw our favorite things." I said. "It can be anything but it has to be your favorite, then we will tell everyone about it okay?" I said. They all seemed to understand and we handed out paper and let them get started.

"How do you think it's going?" I asked Angela once they had started and were chatting quietly.

"Okay, they seem to be settling well." She said. I nodded.

Eventually we took them down to the lunch room for their lunch and sat with them. This wouldn't be a regular occurrence but until they are settled we didn't mind. After lunch they had thirty minutes of quiet time where they can play quietly, read or take nap. A few of them did fall asleep in the sofa area and Angela and I awakened them and then let them have free play for the rest of the afternoon. The kids were happy to see their parents at the end of the day and once they were all gone Angela and I went over the plans for the next day before locking up the office and heading out.

"I'll see you in the morning." I said as we stepped outside, her going towards her car and me heading towards where Edward was parked.

"Hey baby," I said, getting in the car and leaning over to kiss him.

"Hey how was your day?"

"Great, the kids seem to be great; I don't think I have any major issues with any of them." I said, thankfully. That tends to be a teachers worst nightmare, a trouble child.

"That's good, any criers?"

"One, a little girl, but she did settle down."

"That's good." He nodded as we drove out of the parking lot.

"What did you two do today?"

"Well we spent a little while at the park and then met my mother for an early lunch. I also spoke with Jenks on the phone about getting hold of Jessica. He said he has made contact with her lawyer and we're waiting for a response. He basically wants to see if she's going to do this the easy or the hard way."

"God I hope she goes for the easy route."

"Me too but he says he is prepared for her not too."

"Okay, when will we know?"

" Within the next week hopefully," he said pulling onto our street. He pulled onto his driveway and we climbed out, he grabbed Sophia before we headed in. As soon as we were in I chucked my stuff on the sofa and took Sophia into my arms. I had definitely missed her today.

"I'm going to start dinner, you relax." Edward told me.

"Okay, I'll be here with Soph." I told him. He nodded and headed into the kitchen while I took of my jacket and then dropped onto the sofa with Sophia who was peering up at me curiously with her blue-green eyes.

"Hi baby," I whispered, sitting her up on my legs. "Did you have a good day with daddy?" I asked softly. "I really missed you while I was at work but you got a whole day with your daddy. I'm very jealous. I'd love a whole day with your daddy." I told her with a smile. She yawned cutely and I laid back, letting her rest on my chest. I stroked up and down her back, soothing her to sleep.

"Bella?" Edward said softly. My eyes fluttered open and saw him crouched next to me. "Hey there sleepy." He chuckled.

"Hi," I croaked sitting up slowly, so as not to jostle Sophia too much. A look at the clock told me it was now nearly five.

"Dinner's nearly ready, do you want to go wash up?" he said.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." I told him, standing and laying Sophia in her Moses basket before heading upstairs. I washed my face with cold water to wake myself before brushing my teeth and then heading downstairs.

Edward had set out candles and had served up pasta and salad, my comfort food.

"Thank you baby." I said cuddling into his side.

"No problem." He said happily, escorting me to my chair. He sat me down and gave me a glass of wine before sitting across from me. We chatted about the upcoming week, he had a few things to do in preparation for starting at the practice next week while I would be working and planned to have Esme take Sophia a few times so Sophia could adapt.

After dinner we tidied up together before snuggling on the sofa with Sophia. She was getting more aware and alert as the days went on and was also staying awake longer and longer. We spent some time playing with her and doing a little tummy time. Thankfully she seemed to enjoy being on her tummy, admittedly she is on Edward's chest on her tummy but it works for now.

I had been playing with Sophia when Edward slipped out of the room. He came back a little while later and took Sophia before leading me upstairs where there was a bubble bath waiting in the candle lit bathroom with soft music playing and wine, chocolates and a book on the side for me. I cried a little and thanked him before he disappeared with a sleepy Sophia and I slipped into the warm water, relaxing instantly.

I fell asleep, which clearly is nothing new, and was awoken by the cold water. I dragged myself out and wrapped up in a towel before blowing out the candles and heading into the bedroom. Edward was laid out on the bed with Sophia asleep on his chest. I pulled on his shirt and some panties before moving Sophia into her Moses basket. Once she was out I curled up in bed next to Edward, softly kissing his cheek before covering us both with the quilt and turning out the lamp, letting myself slip to sleep.

**Review please! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! :)  
A big thank you as always to my amazing beta who worked hard to make sure I had this chapter before she went away this week! :) **

**Chapter 6**

The weeks pasted slowly as Sophia grew and my students turned out to be well behaved five year olds. Angela seemed to anticipate my every need and we had become good friends. Edward loved working at the new practice because he had normal work hours and he was home for dinner every night.

Once Sophia hit twelve weeks she began sleeping pretty much through the night. Well, nine to five but it was good enough for us. We ended up spending more nights at Edward's house than at mine but when I picked Sophia up from Esme's, I would take her to my house so I could do my grading and extra planning. We had dinner together every night and then went to bed together. Our physical relationship still hadn't progressed any, it was like the universe was trying to stop us all the time. I got my period, then Sophia was off a little and constantly waking, then I got a cold, then Edward had a cold. It was ridiculous.

One Friday night after a long week at work I decided to go have a bath after dinner.

"I'll be up to join you once Sophia is asleep," Edward said. I smiled and kissed him and Sophia before heading upstairs. When I reached Edward's room I grabbed my robe off the wall hanger and walked into the bathroom. I put the plug in the tub, turned on the water, poured in some bubble bath, along with some relaxing oil, and lit some candles before turning the lights off. No sooner than I slipped into the warm water Edward appeared carrying two glasses of red wine.

"Hey gorgeous," He whispered handing me a glass.

"Hey, are you getting in?" I asked, taking a sip.

"Of course," He replied handing me his glass. I held onto it while he stripped down, the candle light reflecting amazingly off his skin as he slowly peeled his clothes away. I moved forward and he slid into the water behind me. My hair was tied up on top of my head and he rested his chin on my bare shoulder once we were settled.

"I love you," he uttered.

"I love you too," I answered , leaning back into him. His hands fell to my thighs and gently massaged them under the water. I reached forward and grabbed the shower gel and spun to face him. I gently massaged the gel into his skin before washing it off with the water. He gently reached forward and kissed me before grabbing my shower gel and repeating the action on me.

"I think my boobs are clean," I giggled after his fourth pass.

"I'm just being thorough Miss Swan."

"Well thank you and you've done an excellent job," I told him cupping his jaw and kissing him softly.

"Let's get out."

I nodded and he climbed out first before wrapping a towel low around his hips and holding one out for me. I climbed out of the water and he wrapped the towel around me gently. He guided my face up to his and kissed me softly before leading me into the bedroom. I could hear Sophia's soft breathing over the monitor so she was definitely out for the night. Edward laid me back onto the bed and leant over me to press his lips to mine. My mouth opened under his and his tongue gently dipped into my mouth. His hands gently worked the towel away from me and I felt his soft palms smooth up my torso. My hands moved to his towel and gently undid the knot holding it up before letting it fall to the floor. His hands clamped down on my waist and hoisted me up the bed before crawling up between my parted thighs.

"I love you, He whispered.

"I love you too but please hurry up. I'm going to explode," I whimpered.

"Do I need a condom?" he asked as his fingers slid through my more than moist folds.

"No I get the shot and I trust you," I replied. He nodded and moved his hand away before I felt the weight of his cock at my entrance. He teasingly let it slip through my folds before I felt the head at my entrance. His eyes locked on mine as he pushed in. My hands grasped his tightly as my body stretched to accommodate him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's been a while and you're bigger than anyone I've been with before," He smiled cockily before I pressed my lips to his. "Move." I said softly. He gently pulled back and pushed forward. I stretched up to press my lips to his as he moved in me gently. I bought my legs up and wrapped them round his waist, changing the angle, causing both of us to moan out. He thrusted slowly and evenly for the longest time before I flipped us over to put myself on top. His hands fell to my hips as I slammed myself down on him.

"Slow baby," He whispered. His hands controlled our movements but we were going faster than before.

"Uggh Edward please," I whimpered. He gave in and flipped us back over before driving into me harder and faster.

"Ugh Edward, right there," I moaned . He grasped my hips and tilted them slightly changing the angle causing him to hit the right spot every time.

"Ugh gonna come. Come with me," He grunted into my neck.

"Right there!" I yelled. He hit that spot over and over causing me to fall apart in his arms.

"Oh god, Edward!" Icried .

"Bella!" He shouted as he came.

"That was amazing," I panted as I ran my fingers through his sweaty hair.

"Definitely," He uttered rolling us so he wasn't on top of me anymore. He gently slipped out of me and pulled me into his arms. I kissed his chest before laying my head down.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella." He replied. I quickly reached down and grabbed the blanket at the bottom of the bed and pulled it over us before cuddling more into him. I slung one leg over his hips and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight baby," He said kissing my forehead.

" Goodnight Edward," I replied, sleepily.

The next morning we all got up and Edward and I decided to make the most of the nice weather and take and walk around the park. Sophia sat on my lap as we went down the slide and Edward went on the swing with her. Lots of pictures were taken and I planned to scrapbook the day. I had recently gotten into scrap booking and everything was documented. Edward and my dates, days out with Sophia, any and all milestones she has or will hit.

"Come on its getting a little cold," I said shivering slightly. He smiled and nodded before laying Sophia back into her stroller. We headed home and Edward settled Sophia into her bouncy chair for a nap while I finished up some work before we watched a movie. As it was near the end of October the weather wasn't very good and a lot of our free afternoons were spent on the sofa with a movie in the warmth. Edward's and my relationship was going from strong to stronger all the time and we were so in love it was untrue. Edward was very loving and doting towards me and I loved all the attention. His siblings joked that we acted like a married couple. Alice didn't like the fact she couldn't drag us out onto the town every night but she needed reminding that we did have Sophia to consider and that we liked spending time together at home. We had however agreed to go out tonight. Nana was very excited she was getting Sophia for the evening and was keeping her overnight.

"Baby can you zip me please?" I called. We were supposed to be leaving in ten minutes and I was nearly ready to go. Edward appeared behind me and gently tugged the up the zipper, kissing the skin on my back softly. I leant back against him as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back.

"No bra?"

"I don't have one that works with the dress."

"You look amazing baby," he said softly. I smiled and rubbed his hand gently. I was wearing my black and gold lipsy dress.

"Thanks. Is Sophia ready for her first night away?" I asked. He nodded. "Is daddy ready for her first night away?" I asked turning in his arms. He smiled sadly and shook his head. "She'll be fine. She'll be asleep when we drop her and we can get her as early in the morning as you want," I said kissing his neck.

"Mm okay, let's go. We need to drop her and then meet the others," Edward said. I nodded and grabbed my gold heels. I slipped them on and did them up before grabbing my clutch. Edward scooped Sophia off the bed and we went out to the car, grabbing her bag on the way. Edward settled her into the car and then we set off for his parents' house. We pulled up and parked the car before I grabbed Sophia and we went inside. She was pretty much asleep now so we were happy.

"Hi!" Esme said opening the door.

"Hey Esme," I said walking into the house.

"Aww she looks so cute, we've set up the bassinet in our room," Esme said directing us. She took us upstairs and after kissing her goodnight I laid her into the bassinet and covered her with her blanket.

"Come on, before we take her home," I said tugging Edward away from her. He smiled sadly and kissed her forehead once more before following me out of the room. We quickly said our goodbyes to Esme and Carlisle before leaving to go meet everyone at Alice and Jasper's. We were leaving our cars there and going in a taxi together.

"I don't want to leave her," Edward whined as we drove off.

"I know, I don't either but she'll be fine for one night," I said, gently rubbing his forearm.

"Yeah, I am glad I get to take you out tonight. We haven't really had proper dates together since the whole thing with Sophia kicked off so it will be nice," he said as we pulled into Alice and Jasper's.

"Come on, before she comes out," Edward said. He jumped out and ran around to help me out. I didn't even try and get out without him, knowing what he's like. He pulled me out and wrapped his arms round my waist hugging me tight to him. We went inside and saw all the others waiting.

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice it's the first time Sophia is away from us overnight. Give us a break," Edward snapped. She looked contrite and nodded.

"The taxi will be here in a few minutes," she said. We nodded and everyone chatted while we waited. Alice and Rosalie gushed over my dress loving how sparkly it was. Alice was dressed in a bright pink dress which matched her personality perfectly, while Rosalie wore a skin tight red dress which showed off her curves. After we had gushed over each other the taxi pulled up and we all piled into it. It was a little cramped and I ended up sitting in Edward's lap for the journey thankfully it wasn't far. Once we got there we all piled out and went straight inside, bypassing the long line. Emmet and Jasper went to the bar to order drinks while the rest of us scouted out a good table. We found one off the side of the dance floor and all slid onto the seats. Edward pulled me into his side and gently kissed my shoulder. I turned my head to face him and he used the opportunity to pull me into a deep kiss. His tongue moved around my mouth as his hands roamed my hips. He quickly planted his hands and lifted me onto his lap so we were more comfortably situated. I could hear the comments coming from Rosalie and Alice but ignored them and focused on Edward. My hands were tangled tightly in his hair, gently scratching at his scalp. He moaned into my mouth and pulled me tighter against him. A loud comment from Emmet about cold water pulled me back into the present and reminded me we were in a public place and not on the sofa at home. I slowed the kiss down until it consisted of soft pecks. I pulled back and after one last kiss opened my eyes.

"Oh finally decided to come up for air?" Rosalie teased. I blushed and buried my face into Edward's neck. He laughed sarcastically.

"Haha! Leave us alone. We don't get a lot of alone time between work and Sophia," he said as he handed me my beer and picked his own up. Everyone was excitedly talking about Christmas which was in a few months and we were all trying to make sure Sophia's first Christmas was the best possible.

"Where are you spending Christmas?" Edward murmured into my ear once the others went off to dance.

"At home like I did last year I guess," I said. He immediately started shaking his head.

"No you'll spend it with us. I was going to ask you to be here for Sophia's first Christmas anyway,"

"I can't intrude like that," I replied shaking my head.

"It's not intruding, I want you there and so does Sophia. The woman I love will not spend Christmas alone," he said resolutely. I smiled at his stern little face and gently kissed his lips.

"Okay I'd love too," I said softly. He smiled and pulled me closer.

"Good cause you weren't really getting a choice. I would have kidnapped you if I'd had too," he replied. I laughed loudly at that one.

"No kidnapping needed," I assured him.

"Good now come dance with me," he said. I nodded and stood from his lap. He pulled me to the dance floor near where the others were and spun me to face him before pulling me to him. His hands settled on my hips while mine wound round his neck to tangle in his hair. His hands moved my hips tighter to his and we swayed together in time to the deep beat of the music. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine, drawing me into another make out session on the dance floor. His hands kept us in time with the music the whole time we were out there. His lips never moved far from my skin. He was kissing my lips, my cheeks, my neck, everywhere and it was becoming a bit of a sensory overload –his scent surrounding me, his lips on my skin, his hand on my hips and his firm leg between mine. My forehead fell to his shoulder as he swayed my hips to the music. I was grinding slightly on his leg and working myself up ridiculously.

"I want to go home," I panted into his ear. He chuckled and kissed my neck.

"Okay baby. Let's say bye and then we can leave," he said. I nodded and he pulled me off the dance floor and back to the table where the others were.

"We're going to take off," Edward said handing me my bag and grabbing his jacket.

"Oh yeah?" Emmet said waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I replied hugging myself to Edward's side. "We'll see you guys soon." Everyone passed out hugs before Edward and I left. He wrapped his jacket around me and pulled me into his arms while one of the bouncers hailed a cab for us. Once he had gotten us one Edward gave the guy our address and he quickly got us home. Once there Edward tossed the guy some money and then pulled me out of the car and up to his house. He pushed me between the door and himself before pressing his mouth down on mine. Our tongues tangled fiercely as he tried to get the door unlocked and opened. I giggled into his mouth feeling his frustration. I took the keys from his hand and spun us so his back was against the door and I was leaning into him. His hands grasped my face and kissed me deeply as I had one hand on his hip and the other was putting the key in the door. I was more successful than Edward and after two attempts I heard the key slid into place and quickly turned it, unlocking the door. Edward hand groped for the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open before pulling us inside. The door slammed closed behind us and I was one again pushed up against it. His hands planted on my hips and he lifted me up easily. I wrapped my legs around his waist and leant back against the door. His mouth ripped away from mine and I started kissing along his jaw and down his neck while he struggled for breath. I sucked on his earlobe making him moan into the otherwise quiet living room. His hands slipped between me and the door and groped at the zipper on my dress.

"Bedroom?" I panted.

"No, right here," he replied pulling the zip down. I released my legs and he stepped back so the dress could fall to the floor. He groaned loudly when he saw my lack of underwear. He had known I wasn't wearing a bra but not panties.

"Really?" he groaned pulling me to him.

"I wanted to surprise you," I replied working on his shirt as he kissed my neck. I hastily unbuttoned it and threw it on the floor before he moved his mouth up to mine and I let my hands roam around his bare chest and stomach, tracing the muscles lightly. My hands worked on his belt and pants and pushed them off. He toed off his shoes and socks off and stepped out of them before pushing me back up against the door, lifting me so my legs could go back around his waist. His head ducked down and he pulled one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking on it sharply. I threw my head back and moaned loudly. He chuckled lowly before moving to the other side. My hands wound into his hair and scratched at his scalp before pulling his mouth back up to mine. His hands moved down my stomach and between my legs. He inhaled sharply when he felt the wetness against his fingers.

"Oh god, you're so wet," he moaned, slipping his fingers inside me and thrusting them in and out slowly. My head fell forward to rest on his shoulder as he worked me over. It wasn't taking long to work me up into a state and his deep command of "Cum for me" sent me straight over the edge, panting and moaning in his ear. His fingers rubbed me gently, soothingly as I came back down. He pulled his fingers out and my hips jolted at the loss but he held me firm against the door. My hands worked in a frenzy to get his boxers down to release his erection. Eventually we got them off and he stepped out of them, kicking them across the room. I felt him rub his erection along my folds before the head slipped inside. I moaned loudly as he thrust into me. Once he was fully inside he stilled completely, groaning into my neck.

"So good," he moaned.

"Move baby please," I whimpered, shifting my hips to create a little friction. He held my hips still against the door before beginning to thrust in and out.

"Faster," Icried .

"Harder," I moaned. I could feel my orgasm fast approaching as he thrust in and out of me at an almost inhuman speed.

"Oh god, Edward. Come with me. Please," Imoaned , burying my face in his neck. He groaned and planted his hand on the wall next to my head for extra leverage. He thrust harder and quicker and eventually his hips became more erratic as we both hit our orgasms together. I moaned loudly into his neck as his thrusts stopped.

"Oh my god," I panted. "That was amazing." He chuckled and pulled me away from the wall, carrying me to the sofa. He dropped down with me in his lap and I reached behind him for the throw, wrapping it around us to ward off the cold. Edward pressed kisses up and down my neck as we both calmed our heavy breathing.

"Round two?" he asked.

"You bet." I giggled, wiggling on his lap as his erection came to life within me.

The next morning we were both up early, eager to go and get Sophia home. Edward made us a quick breakfast of pancakes before we dressed and headed off for his mother's house.

"Slow down, we can't see her if you crash the car," I giggled. He huffed but let the car slow slightly.

"I miss her!" he wailed .

"I miss her too and we will see her in like five minutes. Chill out." I replied . He nodded and tangled his fingers with mine on his thigh as we drove.

After what felt like forever we pulled up outside Carlisle and Esme's house. We both jumped out and Edward grabbed my hand pulling me up the path. Edward knocked on the door impatiently and once Carlisle opened it Edward quickly went past him. I laughed at his enthusiasm before greeting Carlisle.

"Hi Carlisle," I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek before ushering me inside.

"How was your evening?" he asked.

"It was good. We had a nice night," I said as we went into the living room. Edward was lifting a sleeping Sophia into his arms. He tenderly kissed her forehead before laying her with her head on his shoulder.

"Was she okay?" he asked quietly.

"She's been fine. She got a little tearful this morning but other than that there was no issue," Esme assured him. He nodded and cuddled her closer.

"Do you plan to stay for a while?" Esme asked.

"No we're going to get her home. We're both a little tired and just want to spend time with Sophia. We will be back in a few hours for dinner though., Edward told her as I packed Sophia's things into her bag. "But thank you for having her for us." he added.

"We loved it," She assured with a smile. I grabbed the car seat from where it was sitting next to the sofa and Edward laid Sophia in it. I gently kissed her forehead before covering her with a blanket. Edward threw the bag over his shoulder before lifting the car seat. We said bye to Carlisle and Esme, agreeing to be back around two before going out to the car with her. Edward strapped Sophia into the car while I climbed into the passenger's seat. We got home and Edward put Sophia in her room to finish out her nap while we went downstairs and snoozed on the sofa. At ten she woke up and had a bottle before playing with us for a while and napping on the sofa with us. Once she was up again Edward and I had a light lunch and then got ready to go to his parents'. I showered and then dressed in dark jeans, brown boots and a long sleeved knitted cream sweater.

"I'll get Sophia ready while you dress yourself," I said to Edward as I threw my mascara tube in the make-up bag.

"Okay baby," he replied pressing his lips to mine. I brushed my hand along his bare stomach, feeling the muscles jump beneath my touch.

"Don't start something we don't have time to finish," he warned. I giggled before kissing him again and going out of the bathroom. I lifted Sophia off our bed and took her down to the nursery to get her dressed. I took her to the closet and grabbed some clothes. I slipped her into a pair of red tights and a long sleeved cream knitted dress.

"You're looking kind of festive today baby but its okay. Christmas is coming up," I said scooping her up and holding her close. I kissed the top of her head gently before taking her downstairs. Edward was waiting downstairs sorting out Sophia's bag.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah lets go," he said taking Sophia out of my arms so I could put on my jacket. I slipped the brown body warmer on before going out to the car with Edward. We quickly got to his parents' house and went inside out of the cold and into the warmth.

"You're here!" Alice said excitedly as we got through the door.

"Yeah we're here. How you feeling today?"

"I feel great. I can't say the same for the others," she laughed. I looked over to see Rosalie slumped over on the sofa looking a little sickly and Jasper and Emmet half asleep with sunglasses on. I laughed, loudly receiving dirty looks from the patients. Edward tugged me over to the sofa and we sat down, leaving Sophia who was asleep in her car seat. He dropped onto the sofa and pulled me into his lap. I curled up into a ball in his lap and laid my head on his chest. Esme and Carlisle appeared out of the kitchen and announced that dinner would be ready in half an hour. We all chatted about work and other things while we waited. Alice told Esme I would be coming for Christmas and she got very excited that I would be part of their traditions this year. Edward was being very affectionate the whole time. One of his hands had found its way under my sweater and was massaging my lower back while his other was tangled with my hand as he twined and untwined our fingers together and pressed kisses to any available skin. My hand that he wasn't holding was playing with the hair at the base of his neck, twirling it between my fingers. He leaned into my neck, pressing kisses softly as I kissed the side of his head.

"Are you okay?" I murmured. He nodded into my neck but held me tighter.

"Dinners ready!" Esme called. Everyone got up to go into the other room before I stood to pull Edward up. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back softly before he pulled away.

"You sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah baby, I just love you very much," he replied.

"Mmk," I said before turning to move Sophia out of her car seat and onto the sofa so she would be more comfy. I surrounded her with pillows and covered her again before Edward and I went into the dining room. Dinner was a nice chatty affair with everyone excited about Thanksgiving and Christmas coming up. Thanksgiving was in three weeks and we were all coming here for the big event. Once dinner was over with and everything had been cleaned and put away we all started dispersing. Sophia had woken and had a cuddle with all her aunts and uncles before we headed home before her next feeding was due. We got home and fed Sophia before playing with her.

"So how does a Cullen Christmas go?" I asked as I sat on the floor with Sophia as she did her tummy time. She was getting close to rolling from her tummy to her back.

"Well it's a very family oriented thing. We all get there around six to go to mass. It's the only time we really go but its tradition. Then we all go back to mom and dad's where we decorate the tree and eat cookies. Dad will read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' before we all go to bed. In the morning we all get up and have a big breakfast before we open presents. Then everyone gets dressed and we all drive down to my grandparents. We exchange presents there and have a brunch type thing with picky foods before heading back home. Mom then locks herself into the kitchen, refusing any help while she cooks dinner. We eat ourselves into a coma and watch bad Christmas movies for the rest of the evening before ending up in bed again," he concluded.

"Sounds like fun," I said laughing. It really did.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah it's not something I ever had to be honest. When I lived with my mom she was into a different religion every year so Christmas was never really normal and when I lived with my dad he wasn't really the sort to go all out for Christmas. We would have a tree and decorations but I did them and I cooked dinner too."

"Well this Christmas will be special. Me and you will go and cut down a tree for in here and start our own traditions with Sophia okay?" he said as he lent forward to press his lips to mine. I smiled and kissed him back softly.

"It sounds perfect," I whispered. Sophia then protested at the lack of attention she was receiving and Edward scooped her up and smothered her with kisses making her giggle. She had started that a few days ago and it was the cutes little sound.

"Hungry baby?" he asked her as I stood to go get her bottle. I quickly made it up and took it back into the living room. Edward settled into the sofa with her and let her have the bottle.

"I'm going to go get my stuff ready for tomorrow?" I said as I leant over the sofa to give him an upside down kiss.

" All right baby," he replied kissing me once more before I grabbed my bag and coat and headed back home. I threw my stuff in the kitchen before going into my office. I don't really spend any time at home any more –definitely not the night. Sometimes Sophia and I come here after work but we always end up back at Edwards. Most of my clothes were in his closet and my toiletries in his bathroom. I decided I should spend the night here tonight. I needed to clean things up and sort everything out anyway. Once I had sorted my paperwork for school the next day I went back to Edwards. He was lying on the sofa with Sophia asleep on his chest. He had one hand resting on her back while the other was thrown over his eyes. I quietly put my bag down and went over to crouch next to him. I gently leaned over and pressed my lips to his softly. He stayed asleep and I decided that he needed it. Sophia woke then, opening her eyes to look at me.

"Hi sweet girl," I whispered, slowly moving Edwards hand to slip her out. He still didn't wake up. I stood with her and took her into the kitchen where I put her in her swing. She loved sitting in there swinging back and forth while I worked on some alternate plans for lessons. We were doing Thanksgiving themed things this week and I needed to also plan the display board of their work. I was going to have them do their hand prints in paint and then create a thankful tree. Their hand prints would have something they are thankful for written on and then they would form the leaves on the tree. Its genius and I only had to look on Google to discover it. It would also be a good activity for mother's day, father's day or grandparent's day!

"Baby?" a voice croaked as Edwards arms wrapped around me. I turned to face him and he smiled sleepily at me before nuzzling his warm face in my neck.

"Nice nap?" I asked. He nodded and pressed a soft kiss to my neck. I was standing in front of the work surface and he suddenly lifted me to sit on it before hugging me again. I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair. Sophia babbled loudly from her swing and Edward turned his head so he could see her.

"Hi princess," he said smiling at her. She babbled louder and Edward scooped her out of the swing and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to make up her bottle," I told Edward. He nodded and I quickly put the bottle together. She would have half now and then half after bath time. Edward fed her half the bottle while I put the bath on for her. She loved lying in the warm water and once she was clean I lifted her out and wrapped her in a warm towel. She cooed happily as I put a clean diaper on her and slipped her into a soft green onesie.

"You putting her down?" I asked Edward.

"Sure. I'll be down in a little bit," he said lifting her up before giving me a hand and kissing me softly. He went into the nursery with her while I went downstairs. I made myself some tea to warm up a little and curled up in the darkened living room. The lights were off and the room was lit up by small lamps giving of a soft glow. A little while later Edward came down stairs holding the monitor.

"Hey baby," he cooed crawling over me to press his lips to mine.

"Hey. Is she out?"

"Yep like a light."

"So I was thinking," I said tangling my fingers in his hair.

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should sleep at my house tonight." I said and he tensed over me. "I haven't been there in weeks." I added.

"Okay if that's what you want." he mumbled.

"It's just one night, my house is beginning to feel neglected," I told him, nudging his face up so I could see him. He smiled softly and kissed me gently. We snuggled on the sofa for a little while longer before I decided to head home. Edward kissed me deeply at the door before watching me leave with a sad look on his face. I got in and locked up before going upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. Once I was clean and my hair was dry and straight ready for morning I slipped into some pyjamas which consisted of one of Edward's shirts and some panties. I slipped into my cold bed and flipped the light off before spending the next half an hour tossing and turning. I had gotten used to having Edward's firm warm body next to mine and hearing Sophia's soft breathing over the monitor.

"This is ridiculous," I moaned into the empty room. With a huff I threw the quilt back and grabbed some leggings from the drawer, pulling them on under my shirt and a pair of ugg boots.

"I should be able to stay away from him for one night. I've slept alone for years. This is preposterous ," I mumbled as I tossed my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my phone and bag. I went downstairs and grabbed my keys before locking up and going around to Edwards's house. I unlocked the door using my key and quietly slipped off my ugg boots and putting my bag on the sofa before heading upstairs. My leggings were abandoned at the top of the stairs before I went into Edward's bedroom. He was sat up in bed watching a movie on the TV. He smiled and opened his arms to me. I giggled and jumped onto the bed and into his embrace.

"I missed you too much," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I missed you too. I was considering grabbing the baby and coming to your house," he admitted.

"We're pathetic," I giggled.

"I don't mind if you don't," he replied helping me under the blankets. I cuddled into his chest happily. "Sleep baby," he whispered kissing my head. He moved down in the bed and turned the TV off before flicking off the lamp. I turned to rest my head on his chest and throw one leg over his cuddling close. Edwards hand slipped under the shirt to rest on my bare back.

"Love you," I whispered.

"I love you too baby," he replied kissing my head and rubbing circles into my back.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know its late and I'm the most awful person ever but I was having serious issues with this chapter and getting it up to scratch, major thanks to my Beta Isabelle for helping me and sticking with me while I was useless. On the plus side most of the next chapter is written and sorted so hopefully you wont wait long for it! :) Lemme know your thoughts. :) **

**Chapter 7**

The next week Edward and I went to look at child care centers. We each took a personal day and after getting advice from a few parents at my school and writing up a shortlist we went looking.

"This one is called Butterflies Child Care. A lot of parents at school recommended this place," I said as we pulled into the parking lot. We hadn't liked the other centers we visited for one reason or another. I lifted a sleeping Sophia out of her car seat and into my arms. She nuzzled into my neck, getting comfy before falling back to sleep.

"Ready?" Edward asked. I nodded and he put his hand on the small of my back guiding me to the door. He rang the doorbell and a few seconds later an older woman with a kind face opened the door.

"The Cullen's I assume?" she asked.

"Yes that's us," Edward answered before I could correct her. I turned to look at him slightly and he winked with a smile.

"It's so nice to meet you guys. I'm Helen and I run Butterflies. Excuse me, where are my manners, please come in. I don't want any of you to catch a cold. I'm assuming that the little sleeping beauty is Sophia?"

"Yes ma'am. She should wake up soon."

"No worries. Let the little one sleep. Now if I remember correctly you want her to start a week from Monday correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Edward said to her.

"All right, well why don't I tell you a little about us," she said as she directed us to a sofa and sat down on an arm chair. "We are a little different from other child care centers in the area. Out baby numbers are smaller so each child gets more one on one with a worker. Now as Sophia is so little she will be one on one with her worker most of the time. There will only be five other babies in the room with three workers so the numbers are much lower than the typical three babies to one worker. This means her needs will be met better and she should in theory be happier."

"That's wonderful. We were hoping she would have just one person caring for her while she is here instead of two or more," I said.

"As I said, she will have just one person caring for her. If that were to change I would let you two know and you could decide on what you wish to do."

"Wonderful. Is your staff required to undergo background checks when they start here?" Edward asked.

"Yes Mr. Cullen they do. Not only do they have to have a clean background, they have to have a clean driving record, no arrests of any kind, they have to do a series of interviews, in which, they are given scenarios of many different situations that they must answer correctly. That way we know whether they can handle a problem if one ever develops. Lastly, they are given a trail run which lasts one week – so that the children do not get too used to them if something were to happen within that week—in that week they have to prove they can handle the job. Just because you pass the interview doesn't guarantee that you have the job. Anyone can pass an interview if you know what you are doing. You cannot, however, pass a trail run if you have no idea what you are doing."

"You are absolutely right Helen. I feel better knowing that my child is around people that know how to do their job and that she is safe while she is here. There is an alarm system installed here just to be safe?" Edward asked. He was beating me to all the questions

"We do have an alarm that is active while the children are inside. While they are outside playing we make sure to have at least four workers outside watching over them carefully."

"Now I'm really sure I want her to go here," I said.

"What hours were you two thinking?" Helen asked.

"Around 8:30am to 3:00pm," I replied.

"That's perfect. While she is here she will be kept on the schedule you have at home or one that you have written out. When you say she has to nap at a certain time she will, eat, play, etc. I do ask that if she is on formula that you make the bottles up in advance that way we are not responsible if it's not mixed correctly. It's also a time thing, our girls don't always have the time to be making bottles up, however, if it's made they just have to heat it in advance. She will have a shelf in the refrigerator that will hold her bottles and anything else she has that needs to be kept in there. When it's time for her to eat we will heat the bottle in the bottle warmer we have and feed her."

"Okay, we will make sure there is a copy of her schedule in her bag. Will she have her own crib or do we need to bring a pack-n-play?" Edward asked.

"She will have her own crib. We do ask that you bring some sheets from home to go over the mattress along with a few blankets. If she has a bouncy seat or a swing you would like for her to go in you can bring one in. If you wish to not provide any of those we can provide them for her."

"No, it's all right. We can bring all that stuff from home," I answered.

"All right then, let me show you the room she will be in," she said. I turned to Edward with a smile which said '_I like her'_ and he reflected the same smile.

"This is where the little ones go," she said leading us into a room on the ground floor. "Our toddlers are next door and the older children are upstairs," she added. We went into the room and she showed us all the different areas. The crib room where they slept which had blackout blinds and quiet music playing, the changing room for dealing with diapers and the kitchen where the bottles and stuff were kept. She also showed us the different areas within the room and explained what they were for as well as showing us the back yard in which the children have access to.

"I know I want her to go here," I whispered to Edward as Sophia work up and he took her into his arms.

"I do too love. I wanted her to go here the minute we started talking to Helen."

"Perfect," I whispered.

"This covers the center. Do either of you have any more questions?" Helen asked.

"No ma'am. You've answered them all for us," Edward replied.

"Delightful. Shall I go get the paperwork? Or do you wish to talk it over first?" she asked.

"We've already decided to send her here," I answered.

"Lovely. I can't wait to have her here. I'll just go grab everything you need," she said shuffling off.

"Oh Edward it's so lovely here. So much better than the others we looked at," I said.

"I agree one hundred percent," he uttered pulling me to him.

"All right, here we are. You can just bring that back some time tomorrow and we will get everything squared away. If you have any more questions feel free to call or ask me tomorrow," she said handing us the paperwork.

"Thank you Helen. We will see you tomorrow," I replied.

"I almost forgot. Tomorrow while you are here we will need to discuss a time for her to come in to get settled. You two can talk the time over and just let me know tomorrow. Does that work?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am we will let you know," Edward answered.

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," she said. We said our goodbye's again and soon we were heading home.

When we got home it was almost Sophia's bedtime so Edward gave her a bath and got her ready for bed while I fixed us a quick dinner. After we finished our dinner which consisted of sausage and eggs, we sat in the living room to fill out the paperwork for Butterflies.

"You fill out the paperwork. Your handwriting is so much better than mine," I said to Edward.

"All right," he chuckled. It was the typical questions, name, age, date of birth, parents' information, etc.

"I'm assuming I'm putting you down?" he asked.

"Of course, you can. If that is what you want," I replied. He nodded and filled out my information in the second contact but paused when it asked for my relationship to Sophia.

"I don't know what to put," he uttered.

"Neither do I," I muttered.

"I know what I want to put but I don't know if you want that."

"I want that too," I said. He took a deep breath and after searching my eyes he turned back to the paper and scratched out the word _Mother_. We then carried on like normal as if nothing happened. He finished filling out the papers while I wrote out Sophia's schedule on a separate sheet of paper. We both signed consent forms for her to have her picture taken and for her to be allowed to go out on walks. He filled out the last bit and then threw the pen down and putting the paperwork back in the folder and chucking it on the table.

"There that's all of it. My hand is cramping from all that writing," he said rubbing his hand.

"I bet," I giggled out before letting out a yawn.

"Time for bed?" he asked. I nodded but made no attempt to move. He shifted me onto his lap before standing with me cradled to his chest. I snuggled closer and yawned, letting him carry me to bed. He laid me on the bed and pulled my jeans and shirt off before I decided I had to move to go and use the bathroom. I went back to the room and took off my bra –I can't stand sleeping in my bra— before slipping into bed in my panties. I pulled the covers over my body and turned onto my stomach to get comfortable. Edward came out of the bathroom a short while later and pulled me into his arms once he was settled. He groaned when he felt my bare breasts brush his side.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm more comfy this way. I can put my shirt on if you want?" I mumbled sleepily.

"No its fine but warn a guy next time," he said turning on his side and pulling me into him, tangling his legs with mine. I felt his hands slowly move down my back, towards my ass. He sighed when he encountered the lace covering the skin and I giggled.

"Maybe you should loose these too," he suggested.

"You can do it. I'm far too tired," I replied, snuggling closer to his warmth.

"Not tonight then," he conceded before kissing my forehead. I shrugged and after getting comfy I fell asleep surrounded by Edwards's warmth.

The next morning Edward dropped Sophia at his moms while I went to work. The children were well behaved and today we started on our thankful trees. The children loved getting messy making the handprints and the next day we would be able to write on the prints and make the actual tree but the prints needed to dry before we could do that. That afternoon once the children were gone I went and picked up Sophia before going to Butterflies.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you. Please come in," Helen said opening the door.

"Hello Helen," I replied. "I have the forms and the deposit."

"Perfect," she said taking them and gesturing for me to take a seat. She looked over everything before turning back to me. "Do you have a time in mind for her to get settled? Normally we suggest three sessions but it's up to you."

"I think two sessions will be enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm a kindergarten teacher and as part of my training I had to work in a variety of settings. I noticed that the younger the baby, the less time it took for them to settle."

"So you know what you are dealing with then," she said smiling.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"Okay, we can start off with two and if she needs more we can surely add those days," she said.

"Sounds wonderful. How about Friday morning and Monday afternoon? Does that work?" I asked.

"That works for us," she said looking at her planner.

"Great, it may be Esme Cullen dropping her off and picking her up as she tends to have Sophia while we work."

"That's fine is she on the forms?"

"Yes ma'am she is."

"As long as she has her ID then it will be fine," she added.

"All right so one of us will drop her off Friday morning then."

"Delightful, will she be awake?"

"Yes she will be," I told her.

"Wonderful. Make sure you bring enough formula for the session."

"I sure will. I'll see you Friday then," I said standing with Sophia. Helen quickly printed me off a receipt for the deposit I had paid and then Sophia and I left, going back home. We went to my house for a little while and after I had checked that the lesson plans were organized for the next week we went back to Edwards's house and I spent some time with Sophia, playing, feeding and napping.

"I'm back!" Edward called walking into the house.

"Mmm hi," I said sleepily from where I was laying on the sofa with Sophia.

"Hey baby," he said squatting next to us. I smiled sleepily and ran my fingers through his hair.

"How was your day?"

"Good but its better now I'm here," he said kissing me softly. Sophia stirred on my chest and I gently lifted her and sat up. Edward sat on the sofa next to me and pulled me into his arms before kissing Sophia's forehead.

"Hi princess," He cooed. She snuggled closer into me, yawning cutely.

We spoke about our days and I let him know about my trip to Butterflies. "I can pick her up on Friday and drop her off on Monday during my lunch break," he said.

"Sounds good to me, do you want to go bathe her while I cook dinner?" I asked.

"Sure baby. I'll be down in a bit," he said kissing me and taking Sophia from my arms. He took her upstairs to bathe her while I headed into the kitchen. I ended up making us a simple pasta dish –too tired to cook—and once it was done I put it in the oven to keep warm. A little while later Edward came down with Sophia dressed in a cute sleeper with her paci in her mouth.

"Hey gorgeous, did you have a nice bath?" I asked taking her into my arms. She nuzzled my neck and I kissed her forehead. "Dinner is in the oven. You get it out and I'll put this one in her bouncy." He nodded and went to get dinner while I grabbed Sophia's bouncer and put it on the floor beside the table. I put her in it before helping Edward bring the food to the table. We ate our dinner before I took Sophia up to bed. Once she was fed and in bed I decided to change into some pajamas before going down to Edward. He must have changed while I was putting Sophia down as he was in his pajama bottoms and a plain white shirt when I got downstairs.

"Come snuggle," he beckoned from the sofa. I climbed onto the sofa and cuddled into him.

"What are we doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"Do you want to go see your mom and Mia?" he asked.

"I don't know. Would you want to do that?" I asked propping myself up on my elbow so I could see his face.

"It would be nice to meet your mother and sister," he admitted.

"I can ask her about it. Will your mother be upset?"

"No she has us for Christmas so she shouldn't be."

"Okay I'll mention it to mom next time we talk."

"Why don't you call her? I'm sure she's like to hear from you."

"Okay I will," I said. "tomorrow though." I added as I cuddled into his neck. He nodded and smoothed his hand up and down my back.

"This is ridiculous," I mumbled.

"What is?"

"It's not even eight and were practically asleep in bed like an old couple," I told him, gently kissing his neck.

"Well we have tiring jobs and a baby," he replied.

"Yeah but I feel we should at least have done something strenuous today," I replied. He quickly maneuvered us so I was underneath him.

"I can think of one thing we could do. So you don't feel bad about being tired," he said suggestively as he grinded his erection into me.

"You can huh? And what would that be?" I teased, rocking into him.

"I think you're teasing me," he groaned, slipping his hands under me to cup my ass.

"I think I am too," I grinned before pressing my lips to his. His hands groped and kneaded at the muscle as his tongue stroked mine. All of a sudden he sat up, pulling me into his lap letting my legs fall either side of his hips. His hands slipped under my shirt, pushing the material up as his fingers stroked over my skin.

"Let's go to bed baby," I whispered, pressing my lips to his ear before sucking the lobe into my mouth. He stood up, keeping me attached and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing soft kisses along his neck and jaw as he ran up the stairs. We went into the bedroom and he threw me on the bed before crawling up over me. My hands quickly ripped his shirt over his head, followed by mine. I had taken my bra off earlier so that was one less item of clothing and his mouth quickly latched onto my exposed nipple sucking it sharply as his fingers rolled the other one to a throbbing point.

A cry from the monitor stopped all movement. Edward groaned around my nipple before sucking it again. I pushed him gently and went to move.

"Wait a minute. See if she goes back to sleep alone," he said. After a few minutes she was still going strong so I pushed Edward off me and grabbed his shirt.

"I'll be right back," I said to him before going to the nursery. Sophia was lying on her back, red faced and screaming.

"Shh baby," I cooed lifting her up. She pressed her head to my neck and I could feel that her temperature was up. I laid her on the changing mat and stripped her of her onesie and checked her diaper, happy it was wet which meant she isn't dehydrated. I changed her into a clean diaper and then put her in a thin bodysuit before taking her into Edward.

"She has a temperature," I told him. His brow furrowed in concern and he reached out to take the unhappy baby. She wasn't crying but she defiantly wasn't happy.

"In the top drawer of the changing table there is a thermometer, can you grab it for me?" he asked. I nodded and went to the nursery and grabbed the thermometer and Sophia's blanket from her crib along with her paci. I went back into the bedroom and handed Edward the thermometer and he quickly popped it into her ear to get a reading.

"102.6," he murmured.

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's high but not dangerous. Can you go grab me my bag from downstairs?" he asked.

"Sure anything else?"

"Children's Tylenol," he added. "And a bottle," he said, readjusting Sophia on his chest. She was settling slightly but seemed to be irritated by her left ear, tugging on it and rubbing it against Edward's chest. My experience says an ear infection. I grabbed everything Edward had asked for and took it back upstairs. He was sat up with Sophia between his legs, lying on the bed.

"Here's your bag," I said setting the bag on the bed.

"Thank you baby," he replied. He rooted around in the bag and pulled out a piece of equipment and had a look in Sophia's ears, making her protest loudly.

"Shh baby, I know. Daddy is so sorry," he murmured looking closely. "It's an infection," he said putting the stuff back in his bag.

"I thought it might be," I said handing him the bottle and the medicine. He measured the correct amount of Tylenol and quickly gave it to her before following up with the formula. She greedily drank the bottle as I moved Edward's bag off the bed and put the medication on the bedside table before slipping into bed next to him. Sophia was sniffling around the bottle but carried on drinking.

"What will you do?" I asked.

"Take her into work with me and get Marcus to have a look. I can't prescribe antibiotics for her as she is my daughter so I'll get him to do it for me."

"Okay," I replied. "What about the center?"

"She can still go. They will have to give her the medication but she doesn't have to stay home."

"Well its only Wednesday so she will have a day of antibiotics already in her," I said. "and if she isn't feeling any better than one of us can always go pick her up early."

"True," he replied taking the bottle from a sleepy Sophia's mouth and lifting her to his shoulder to burp her.

"You don't mind if she sleeps with us do you?" he asked.

"Of course not," I replied grabbing her blanket from the bottom of the bed. We pulled the covers up and then laid Sophia on the top before covering her over with her blanket. Edward put her paci in her mouth and rubbed her tummy until she slipped off to sleep. We slept on either side of her with our foreheads pressed together above her and our hands twined and our legs tangled beneath her.

"Love you," Edward said gently kissing my lips before pulling back.

"I love you too," I murmured half asleep.

The next morning Marcus confirmed an ear infection and Edward opted to stay home with her while Marcus covered his appointments. Once I got home from work Edward and I chilled out with Sophia.

"I'm going to pack her bag for tomorrow," I told him after dinner.

"Okay baby," he said as he fed Sophia on the sofa. I kissed him gently before going upstairs and into the nursery. We had bought a cute little bag which had her name embroidered on the front. I grabbed it and put in some clothes, scarf, gloves, a hat, and a spare paci. I made sure to pack plenty of diapers and left some space to put her bottles and other things. In a separate bag I packed her bed sheets and some blankets. After making sure everything was in there I took the bags down to the kitchen where I could just grab them when I left in the morning.

"All packed?" Edward asked from where he was laying with Sophia. He had her sitting on his chest while he supported her back.

"Yep, we just need to add the bottles in the morning but that's it," I said.

"I'm going to bathe this one and give her the last dose of medicine," he said.

"Okay baby, I'm going to have a bath too. If your quick maybe you can join me," I told him.

"Wait for me baby. I'll be there as soon as I can," he replied, kissing me hard on the mouth. I giggled and nodded before going up to the bathroom in mine and Edward's room. He took Sophia into the other bathroom along the hallway. I quickly turned the knobs to fill up the tub letting the warm water flow into the Jacuzzi tub. I poured in some bubbles and bath salts before deciding to light the candles. I dimmed the lights and placed the candles around the room. Once the water was the right temperature and height I turned the water off and then after undressing I slipped into the warm water. I had piled my hair up on my head so it wouldn't get wet and rested my head back against the tub, closing my eyes and relaxing into the water. I could hear the bedroom door open before Edward appeared in the door way to the bathroom.

"Hi sexy. Want to join me?" I called. He smiled softly before walking over to where I was laying. He crouched next to me and leant over to press his lips to mine.

"I love you beautiful," he said softly. I gently cupped his face and pressed my lips to his again.

"I love you too Edward," I replied. He smiled devilishly before hopping over the edge of the tub, landing in the water, fully dressed. I squealed loudly and giggled as he kissed me again.

"Edward your clothes are soaked!" I giggled.

"Well help me out of them!" I reached for the buttons on his shirt and started slipping them through the holes before chucking the wet shirt on the floor with a splat. I giggled again and guided his face back to mine for another kiss. My hands slipped through the water to undo the buckle on his belt and then the buttons on his jeans before struggling to peel them down his thighs. My mouth broke away from his with a frustrated giggle and he stood to help me get them off. He pulled his black boxers down with them causing his cock to stand at my eye level. I licked my lips before leaning forward to press a kiss to the tip, causing Edward to groan loudly. I giggled lowly before opening my mouth and engulfing the tip, sucking gently on the head of his cock. His hands tentatively threaded into my hair as I slowly took in more and more of his cock. I got halfway down before I couldn't take in anymore and used my hands to compensate, twisting my hands around him, making his hands tighten in my hair.

"Bella, please," he whispered. I pulled him a little deeper into my mouth to try and encourage him to start thrusting, which he did gently. I sucked the head of his cock hard causing him to buck hard into my mouth.

A few minutes of sucking and stroking bought him swiftly to orgasm, him cuming down my throat in three long spurts. He went slack and I gently massaged his thighs while he caught his breath. A few minutes pasted and he dropped to his knees in front of me, kissing me deeply. His hands slid underneath me and cupped my ass to pull me into him; he stood lifting me with him and stepped out of the tub before heading straight into the bedroom.

"Towels," I gasped, pulling my mouth away from his.

"Don't need them," he grunted, dropping me onto the bed and climbing on top of me. I then understood why the towels weren't needed when he began sucking the water droplets from my skin, working his way down my body. He teasingly swirled his tongue around my belly button before working his way further down, before sucking my clit between his lips, causing me to grasp the blankets tightly in my fists, my back arching sharply at the pleasure. His fingers trailed between my lower lips, dragging the moisture around before thrusting two fingers inside of me and simultaneously sucking harder on my clit, making me cry out in pleasure. His fingers curled looking for that elusive spot and I was praying for him to find it.

"Please Edward…. Please…. Harder….," I was begging, although what for I didn't know. "Ugh…. Please…. Just there…," I begged, finally finding what I needed and letting my orgasm wash all over me, going slack in the sheets.

Edward crawled up over me with a satisfied grin, leaning down to press his lips to mine. I tiredly kissed him back, my orgasm having sapped me of any and all energy. Edwards's hands slid down my thighs to my knees and gently bent them so he could lie in the cradle of my thighs.

"You okay baby?" he asked softly, running the back of his finger over my cheek.

"Mmm, just feeling a little boneless," I giggled. He brightened up at my words, mischief obvious in his eyes. "Don't say it," I warned, leaning up to press my lips to his to take the sting out of my words. He smiled and kissed me back, rocking gently against me, his cock sliding against me –hard and hot against soft and wet.

He moved back a little and lined himself up before pushing forward, sheathing himself inside of me. He thrusted languidly, with no urgency as I reciprocated, both of us already having met our completion. This was less about getting off and more about being connected. His lips never left mine as we rocked together, eventually reaching a quiet but extremely satisfying orgasm together.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," I murmured extremely quietly. He chuckled lowly and pulled away from me, standing to head into the bathroom. I didn't even have the energy to protest him leaving me but he wasn't gone long and reappeared with a damp cloth, dressed in boxers. He lovingly and gently wiped me over with it before tossing it back into the bathroom and helping me under the covers.

"Sleep baby, I love you," he whispered. I nodded but slipped into sleep quickly. I heard Sophia stir at some point and Edward went to tend to her while I slept.

The next morning I dropped Sophia at off at Butterflies and after spending a little time with her I left and went to work. Thankfully she hadn't cried or I may not have left. I made sure to mention the medicine and the worker assured me it would be handled and she would get her medicine at the right times. I went to work and the children and I worked more on our Thanksgiving trees. I called Edward over lunch and he said that Sophia had been good at the center and didn't seem to mind it at all which was good. She settled well on Monday too and started fully on Tuesday. She seemed to love it which was good and once she was over the ear infection really started being our happy little baby again.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry its late... again. My Beta's computer kept malfunctioning and instead of giving you a poorly written chapter I decided to wait until she had worked her magic! **

**Thank you so much to Isabelle for persevering with this chapter! :) Love you! **

**Chapter 8**

My day at work had been tiring, it seemed all the children were on a sugar high all day and getting them to concentrate was a constant battle. I dragged myself out to the car and chucked my stuff in the back, next to Sophia's car seat before climbing into the driver's seat. I pulled out of the school parking lot and headed to pick up Sophia at Butterflies. She is now five months and has been going to Butterflies for about six weeks give or take and she has settled in very well. Edward would drop her on his way to work at eight-thirty and I would pick her up just after four on my way home from work. If one of us had a day off then she would stay home with us. I parked up outside 'Butterflies Child Care' and hopped out before going to ring the doorbell. I was let in and went down the hall to where the baby room was. Sophia was fast asleep in her bouncer when I walked in.

"Hi, how was she?" I asked her worker.

"She's been great all day. She's had all her milk and slept well," she said handing me Sophia's diary.

"That's good," I said as I scooped Sophia up out of the bouncer and into my arms. I gently kissed her forehead as the worker grabbed her bag and jacket. We were now in November and it wasn't as warm as it had been. I slipped her into her jacket and took her bag before leaving. I strapped her into her car seat and set off for home.

Once we got home I settled her in her swing to sleep while I did my grading for the day. Sophia woke at five and had a bottle and just as I was putting her down into her jumper Edward walked in the door from work – six-twenty as always.

"Hey baby," he said kissing me quickly before snatching up Sophia who looked happy to see her daddy.

"Hiya princess, have you been good today?" he cooed as I took her bottle to the kitchen to clean and sterilize for later. He came into the kitchen a little bit later with her and put her in the bouncer I kept in here. She had something to sit in in every room here so it was easier for me to work around her. She batted at the toys on the bouncer while Edward sat at the table next to her.

"How was your day?" I asked as I mixed the sauce for our dinner.

"Good. A lot of kids with the flu at the moment, he said

"Yeah I know. I had a few out today."

"Yeah well other than that it was pretty uneventful. What about you? How was your day?"

"Well the children that I did have were hyper all day and I'm exhausted because of it," I said. "Getting them to do anything was hard work."

"Well after dinner why don't you relax in the tub for a bit?"

"Or after we've put Sophia down we can both relax in the tub," I amended with a smile.

"I like that idea. Does that mean you'll stay here tonight?"

"Yeah I need to grab my stuff for in the morning but we can go over there after dinner," I said as I checked on the pasta I had boiling. We chatted a little more while I dished up dinner before sitting down. We ate quickly before Edward took Sophia back for her bath while I went over to my house and packed some of my stuff. I locked up and went next door with my things and let myself into Edward's. I could hear him chatting to Sophia upstairs and followed the noise to her bathroom where he had her in the tub.

"Do you want me to make up her bottle?" I asked.

"Nah not yet," he said lifting her onto the towel on the floor. He wrapped her up and handed her up to me while he got up. I took her down to her room and laid her on the changing table while I put a new diaper on her. We had learned the hard way that she needed coverage fast or she starts peeing on you. I dressed her in a soft pink all in one before taking her downstairs to find Edward. He was on his phone and from the sound of it his mother was on the other end. I took Sophia to the living room and laid her on her mat for a little tummy time before bed. She enjoyed being on her tummy more than most children I had encountered and happily laid there while I entertained her. At eight Edward came in with her bottle, now free from his mother and handed it to me to feed Sophia.

"What did your mom want?" I asked.

"To invite us to dinner on Sunday," he said. "I said we'd go is that okay?"

"That's fine baby." Sunday dinner at his mother's house was now becoming a regular thing. Once Sophia had been fed I kissed her good night before Edward took her up to her crib. As I heard her door close I jumped into action, grabbing my bag and running up the stairs. I quickly slipped into the bathroom and turned the tub on. I poured a good amount of bubble bath and bath salts –which I had brought from home— into the water while it filled. I scraped my hair up into a bun so it wouldn't get wet and took off the day's makeup while I waited for it to fill. I knew Edward would soon be coming out of Sophia's room so I pulled off all my clothes and lit the candles in the room before turning the light off and opening the door a little so the steam poured out. I slid into the warm water and let myself slip under to my shoulders. I heard Edward closing Sophia's door and knew he would be in any second.

I was right and seconds later he pushed the door open, his eyes zoning in on my wet form in the tub.

"Hey, want to join me?" I asked seductively.

"Definitely baby," he replied, putting the monitor on the vanity and stripping down. His clothes were abandoned in a pile on the floor and he climbed in opposite me. His hand picked up my foot and gently massaged it, working out the kinks from a day on my feet. I moaned and my head fell back a little. I could hear his quiet chuckle as he moved on to the other foot. His magic hands worked their way up my lower body, massaging and smoothing along my skin. His hands reached my hips and he lifted me out of the water and turned me so my back rested on his chest. His lips ran along my bare shoulder as his hands roamed up and down my torso.

"I love you," he whispered into my skin.

"I love you too Edward," I replied softly.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sounds bad," I commented turning in his arms and sitting on my knee's so I could see him. He smiled at me and I could see the restraint he was using not to look down to my wet, bare breasts.

"Not bad. At least I don't think so," he said before taking a deep breath. "I wanted to talk about us maybe moving in together," he said unsurely.

"You want us to move in together?" I asked.

"Well yeah."

"Okay you didn't sound so sure." I laughed.

"You're laughing?"

"Edward I'd love to move in with you," I said pressing my lips to his. He smiled into my mouth and kissed me back. He rearranged me so I was straddling his thighs. His hand cupped my cheek and tilted my head so he could deepen the kiss. His hands settled on my ass, gently kneading and massaging the flesh while his tongue danced with mine. He lifted me so I was hovering over his erection before letting me slide down, slowly taking him in. My mouth ripped away from his with a cry of pleasure. My forehead fell onto his shoulder as he moved me over him. My hips slammed down to meet his time and time again, sending us both hurtling towards our orgasms. My forehead moved to rest against his as I looked him in the eyes. We both hit our completion together and his lips pressed hard to mine, swallowing my moans. We were both panting for breath as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you," I panted.

"I love you too baby. Come on. This water is getting cold," he said tapping my thigh. I nodded but stayed where I was, planted on him. He pinched my ass making me jump and him slip out of me. He pushed me back in the water and jumped out before grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist and then holding one out for me. I stepped out of the tub and into the towel which he wrapped around me before pulling me into his arms and hugging me tight.

"Come on, let's get to bed," I whispered. Edward nodded and after throwing our clothes in the hamper, blowing out the candles and emptying the bathtub. We went down to Edward's room and I towel dried my hair before we both slipped into bed, naked.

Sometime around three am there was a knock at the door. I quickly sat up and gently shook Edward so he would wake up.

"Edward. Wake up. There's someone at the door," I said as I grabbed a shirt and some pants.

"Huh?"

"There is someone at the door," I said leaving the room and going downstairs. At three am it's likely to be important –it better be important. I pulled the door open before Sophia was woken and saw two police officers outside.

"Hi there, I'm sorry to bother you this late at night but were looking for your neighbor. Isabella swan? You wouldn't happen to know where she is," one of the police officers' asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan. May I help you?" I asked hugging myself a little to ward off the cold.

"Oh, do we have the wrong address for you?" he asked quickly moving back to see the house number.

"No I live next door but my boyfriend lives here," I said.

"Huh, okay then. May we come in?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," I said stepping aside so they could come in. I lead them to the kitchen, feeling coffee would be important for this conversation at this time of the morning so I offered them drinks, which they both turned down.

"Now Miss Swan, I'm sorry to have to say that we had a phone call from the police force in Arizona, there was a car crash earlier this evening and your mother and step father were both killed in a car accident."

"Oh my god! What happened? What about Mia? Was she in the car?" I fired off at them.

"They were on their way home from dinner when they were hit head on by a drunk driver. As for your sister Mia, she was at home with a sitter so she is safe and sound." he said.

"Oh god," I whimpered, putting my head in my hands as tears fell.

"Bella? Who was at the door?" Edward asked as he came into the kitchen. "Is everything all right?"

"Is this your boyfriend ma'am?" the police officer asked. I nodded. "Should I tell him what I've told you?" I nodded again. He filled Edward in and Edward quickly wrapped me up into his arms as I cried quietly. The officers offered to show themselves out while Edward carried me to the sofa, sitting with me in his lap. The officers had told Edward that we could go and get Mia as soon as we were ready –I was her only living relative.

"I need to go to Phoenix," I whispered.

"We baby, we need to go to Phoenix. Why don't you go pack a bag and I'll get us a flight okay?"

"Are you sure? Edward you have to work."

"Baby you aren't going alone," he said. I nodded and he kissed me gently before I went to my house to pack. I worked on autopilot, trying not to think about the situation I was in. I packed a weeks' worth of clothing into a suitcase and made sure to grab my phone charger and purse before locking up and back to Edward. When I got there he had his laptop in front of him and was on the phone.

"Okay thank you very much." he said before snapping the phone closed. "So we have a flight that takes off at seven am. It was the earliest possible flight and I even looked into driving but that's a good 10 hours so it's easier to wait for the flight."

"Okay when should we leave?" I asked.

"In about an hour," he said. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No need to thank me. This is payback anyway. When I found out about Sophia you took charge and sorted everything. This is me doing the same," he said before pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready," I said.

"Okay love."

I went upstairs and into the bathroom and switched on the water. I had some toiletries here and I used them to wash up before climbing out. I quickly dried my hair before leaving it to fall in waves around my shoulders. Edward had bought my bag up for me and I pulled out my comfy skinny jeans and a long sleeved black top to pull on. I was pulling my socks on as Edward walked into the room.

"Almost ready?" he asked. I nodded and pulled on my black leather boots.

"Here do you want to wear this?" he asked, holding out his dark blue hoodie. I wear it all the time and he knows it's my favorite. I nodded and slipped it on before zipping it up, submerging myself in Edward's scent.

"Baby while I shower will you get Sophia for me? I've packed her bags but can you get her ready to leave?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied gently kissing him before going to the nursery. I flicked on the lamp and pulled out some soft pants and a long sleeved white bodysuit. I grabbed her white all in one coat, a hat and booties for her before gently lifting her from the crib, still asleep. I slowly stripped her from her onesie, keeping her asleep before changing her diaper and redressing her. I slipped her into her coat but left it undone for the time being. I lifted her up and held her close to me while I took her downstairs. Edward had gotten the purple car seat from his car and bought it inside so I laid her in that and then checked her bags to make sure he has packed everything she needed. I quickly sent a text to the head at my school asking her to call once she was up and was surprised when my phone rang almost immediately.

"Hi Shelly, I hope I didn't wake you," I said as I answered.

"No I was up, what's up Bella?"

"My mother passed away last night and I need to go to Phoenix, I need to get my sister. I have a flight that leaves at seven. Will you be okay to get my class covered?"

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry about your mother. Don't worry about your class, we'll sort it out and call me when your back and we can discuss your return," she said.

"Thanks Shelly. I'll speak to you soon," I said. We hung up as Edward came downstairs. "I've called out of work. Shelly's going to get my class covered. Have you called Marcus?" I asked.

"No I was going to do it now. He says he gets up now anyway," he said pulling his phone out. I grabbed the portable bottle warmer and threw it into the bag. It seemed to be the only thing Edward had forgotten. While he spoke to Marcus I went out to my car and grabbed the frame for the car seat so we could use it in the airport. I left it on the porch and went back inside to see Edward zipping Sophia up in her coat before strapping her in.

"Ready baby?" he asked.

"Yeah how are we getting to the airport?"

"That would be me," a voice said from behind.

"Carlisle. Did Edward wake you up?"

"No I just got off work. I'm so sorry about your mother Bella. Please if you need anything call us," he said hugging me gently.

"Thank you Carlisle," I replied softly.

"Babe I'm going to help dad get everything in the car," he said gently kissing my forehead. I nodded and he went off while I arranged Sophia. I put her hat on her and then took the car seat out to Carlisle's car. I strapped it in the back before going to grab her baby bag and my carry on. I put them both in the car and Edward and Carlisle climbed in too, having finished loading the car.

Twenty-five minutes later at five-forty-five we pulled up outside LAX. Carlisle pulled up to the curb and we climbed out. I quickly set up the frame for the car seat and then hooked the car seat onto it with a sleeping Sophia in it. I slung the baby bag over the handle bars and waited for Edward. He handed me my carry on and I put the bag over my shoulder. We said bye to Carlisle and headed to the ticket counter. Once we had our tickets and our luggage had been taken we headed toward our gate and Security. Sophia was now awake and wanting a bottle but we couldn't feed her until we cleared Security. The line wasn't long this time of morning so we were through in no time and rushing to our gate that way we could feed her before we took off. While I feed Sophia, Edward went to get us some coffee and pastries.

Once we had eaten we walked over to the attendant and gave her our tickets so we could go ahead and board. We were allowed on the plane and after giving the stewardess the car seat frame we boarded and Edward strapped Sophia in next to the window. First class is amazing and the seat is the perfect size for Sophia's car seat. I quickly took her out of her coat and covered her with a blanket instead so she didn't get too hot on the plane. The rest of the passengers filed in and after going through the safety procedures we took off. Thankfully it was only an hour long flight and Sophia fell asleep fifteen minutes into it. She could only stay up for an hour and a bit at a time and had woken at six so it made sense for her to be out again. Edward was quick to flip the arm rests and pull me into his arms, we snuggled for the duration of the flight and once we had landed I put Sophia back in her coat and attached the seat to the frame and we set off.

We collected our stuff from baggage claim and went to the car rental kiosk where Edward had reserved a car for us. He quickly signed everything and we were handed the keys. We went out to the large black SUV and I strapped Sophia into the car while Edward loaded all of our luggage into the back.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah we need to go to the police station first."

"Okay do you remember the way?" he asked.

"Yeah but you drive," I said. We got into the car and set off for the police station. Once we arrived, Edward lifted Sophia out of her car seat and opted to carry her instead –she had been cooped up for far too long.

"Welcome to Phoenix police station. May I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes, my name is Isabella Swan, my mother and step father died last night in a car accident and I was told to come here to get the information I needed to get my sister Mia Dwyer," I said to her.

"Oh of course we've been expecting you," she said. "I'm sorry about your mother and step-father. Your sister Mia is currently with a social worker but before I can give you any information I just need to check your driver's license." I nodded and pulled it out handing it over to her. She photocopied it and handed it back to me before tapping something into the computer and printing some papers out.

"Okay this is where your sister is," she said circling an address, "she only has enough clothes with her to last two days. You will either have to go buy her some things or go pick them up from your mothers' house. Her car seat is currently with the social worker so you don't need to worry about that. Also, here are the belongings that were on Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer last night and someone will be contacting you sometime either today or tomorrow to go down and ID the bodies."

"Thank you," I said. She smiled and Edward and I left. I knew where the address was and it wasn't far from my mothers.

"I'm thinking that we first go to my moms and get clothes and toys for Mia and then go and pick her up." I said.

" Whichever you want to do first," Edward said. I directed him to my moms and climbed out before going inside. Thankfully I had only been here twice so it didn't evoke any memories for me –it made being here easier. I went up to Mia's room which I knew to be second on the left and started packing her things. Edward helped me to get all her things downstairs and double check that we had what we needed. We made sure we had all of her clothes, all of her toys and other things.

"I'm going to take her blankets and sheets from the crib so she has a reminder of home," I said as I folded them.

"That should help her when we get her home," he said. I nodded and we started moving the stuff to the car. As I walked through the living room, I noticed all the pictures that dotted around the room. I had Sophia on my hip as I walked around the room just taking them in. It was then when I decided to take all of the pictures so Mia could have them in her new home.

"Edward I want to take these too," I said. He nodded and grabbed a box we had found in the garage and we put them all in.

"That's it I think. We can always have everything else shipped. There's only so much we can take on the plane," I said.

"Okay baby. Let's go pick up Mia," he said as he lifted the box to put it in the overflowing trunk. We loaded up and climbed in before setting off for the house five minutes away. We pulled up outside and Edward offered to wait but I wanted him with me. We went up to the door and I knocked. The door was opened by an attractive blonde who had my sister on her hip.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan," I said.

" Hello I'm Clara. It's nice to meet you. Please come in," she said pulling the door open. My sister put her arms out to me –clearly recognizing me—and I pulled her to my chest.

"Hi baby," I whispered, gently kissing her forehead. She cuddled to my chest and gripped Edward's sweater in her fists. She had a purple paci in her mouth and was still in what looked like to be her clothes from yesterday.

"This is my boyfriend Edward and his daughter Sophia," I said.

"Nice to meet you, again, I'm Clara and I've had Mia overnight. She's been fine, a little teary at bedtime but she settled down after a little while," she said.

"Okay that's great," I said.

"I've got her stuff here, do you want to change her now or wait?" She asked.

"I don't know, she has a nap coming up right?"

"Yeah at ten, I have a copy of her routine here," she said getting the paper off her coffee table.

"Well I'll dress her after she has her nap then. You have her car seat right?" I asked.

"Yeah it's right over here," she said reaching next to the sofa and lifting out the black seat. She handed it to Edward who said he would go and strap it in the car and put Sophia in her seat. I nodded and he went off while I spoke with Clara. She needed me to sign release forms and gave me copies of different things, Mia's birth certificate, a form stating I was her legal guardian –for now, and a release form putting her in my custody.

"You have my number if you need me and if I think of anything else I need from you I have your number," Clara said as she walked me to the door. I had Mia in my arms as we went down to the car and laid her into her car seat, strapping her in.

"Are you ready to go? I booked us into a hotel while I waited," Edward said as I got into the car.

"Thank you for this," I said. He took my hand and kissed it before resting it on his thigh and setting off for the hotel. He pulled up outside and we each grabbed a child and went inside to the check-in desk. Edward checked us in and the receptionist informed us our suite was on the fifteenth floor and that the elevators were too our left. We went upstairs and found that we had a one bedroom suite which thankfully had two portable cribs waiting for us. Mia was falling asleep against my chest so I laid her down in one of the cribs with her blanket, she didn't resist and fell asleep within a few minutes. Once she was down I made a bottle for Sophia and fed her –as she was getting cranky—while Edward grabbed our stuff from the car.

"I'm sorry we've been neglecting you a little baby, but once we get home everything should go back to normal sweetie," I said. "Daddy asked me to move in with you guys but that was before this happened so he might have changed his mind. It's not just me now, it's me and Mia."

"Bella I still want you to move in with me," a voice said from behind me, making me jump. I hadn't heard him come in. "I was thinking in the car though that maybe we should both sell our houses and buy a bigger place," he added as he sat next to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked softly.

"Baby I love you, regardless of the fact you now have guardianship of your little sister. We will raise Mia and everything will be fine," he said. I nodded into his chest and finished feeding Sophia. Once she was full Edward played with her on the floor while I went through our things. I decided to ship as much as I could back to California so we didn't have to take it on the plane. I kept a few toys that looked like she used often and the rest went into boxes. I also set aside a week's worth of clothes and the rest got packed away.

"Sophia is down for her nap," Edward said, "I'm going to head to the local market and get us some things, does Mia need anything?" he asked.

"Yeah formula and size three diapers. Just get enough for a week."

"Sure baby," he said. "Which brand of formula and diapers?" he asked. We looked through her bag and found the almost empty container of Gerber Good Start: Soothe and pampers for her diapers. After he had those memorized he gave me a kiss and left for the market. I looked in on the girls who were still sleeping and started unpacking our stuff. Mia woke just after eleven and I used the rest of the formula I had to make her a bottle.

"Now are you the kind of child who wants to do it themselves?" I asked as I lifted her into my lap. I put the nipple into her mouth and she seemed quite content to let me feed her while her hand rested over mine on the bottle. She was looking up at me as she ate and blinked slowly. Once she had had enough I let her play on the floor while I ran her a bath. She splashed and laughed in the water while I cleaned her up.

"You like bath time huh?" I said pouring the water over her soft hair while she giggled. I eventually managed to get her out and wrapped her in one of the hotels towels before taking her to the living room where Edward was with everything.

"Hey did you manage to find everything?" I asked.

"Yeah the receptionist directed me to a supermarket that had everything we needed," he said as he put it all in the cabinets in the kitchen. I nodded and put a fresh diaper on Mia before dressing her in leggings and a shirt and then letting her play in the living room.

My phone rang later on and I answered it and it was the local ME's office wanting me to ID the bodies.

"Can you stay here with these two while I go?" I asked.

"I don't like the idea of you going alone," he said.

"I'll be fine. I've accepted the fact that their gone so I'll be fine," I promised.

"If you want me to wait here I will."

"Thank you baby, Mia needs lunch at one," I added. "Give her some yogurt with a vegetable. I'll make pasta for dinner."

"Okay baby," he said hugging me tightly. I gently kissed his lips before going to shower and change. I didn't want to go in my travelling clothes. I pulled on some leggings and a long sleeved shirt to wear and grabbed my coat and scarf. My leather boots went back on and after saying bye to Mia and Edward I set off.

I followed the GPS's directions and pulled up outside the hospital. The reception desk called down to the office and someone was sent up to escort me down. The ID-ing process didn't take long and once I had verified it was in fact my mother and her husband I drove back to the hotel. I went back up to the room knowing that both girls would be up now for a little bit. I got to the room and I could hear squeals of laughter as I slid the card in to open the door. Edward had Sophia sat up surrounded by pillows while he threw Mia up in the air before catching her again making her laugh in delight.

"Hey," I said as I put my bag on the table. Mia smiled in my direction and held her arms out to me insistently.

"Hi baby girl. Did you have fun with Edward?" I asked. She giggled but didn't respond. Her speech was still very limited to babbling but hopefully it will kick in soon. We spent the rest of the afternoon sorting her things out and I had a quick nap with Mia during the afternoon before getting up and making pasta for dinner. Edward was good about giving me space to deal with my mom's death. We sat down and Mia had some mashed potatoes with vegetables and some applesauce. I was glad, she seemed to be an easy baby, she enjoys baths and food so far so we are doing well!

"Bath time sweetie," I said lifting her off the floor and onto my hip. I don't know if she used to have nightly baths but I was going to use baths as a way to wind down from the day. She splashed in the water while I cleaned her up before I lifted her out and dried and dressed her in some jammies. I grabbed a bottle for her and sat on the sofa with her while she drank it. She was half asleep when I put her in the crib with her blanket and paci. I pulled the door closed and went back to the living room where Edward had Sophia in her pajamas and was doing tummy time with her on the floor.

"She asleep?" he asked.

"Almost," I said.

"Good. Once Sophia's down what do you want to do?"

"I just want to snuggle with you."

"Sure baby. Sounds perfect," he said. I fed Sophia before he put her down in the other crib in the bedroom before coming back to me.

"I'm going to shower baby and then we can go to bed," he said. I nodded and he crouched to my level and pressed his lips to mine. "I'll be back shortly I nodded and he went off. I went to the bedroom and quietly pulled off my clothes and pulled on one of Edward's shirts with my panties. I went back to the living room to wait for Edward.

Minutes later he came out of the shower in low slung plaid PJ pants.

"Ready for bed baby?" he asked.

"Let me brush my teeth. I'll meet you in there," I told him. He nodded and I rushed through my nightly routine before locking the door to the hotel room and going into the bedroom. Edward had Mia in his arms and was gently rocking her as her head rested on his shoulder. I could hear her snivel a few times before she seemed to go soft in his arms. He gently laid her in the crib before crawling into bed to wait for me.

"Were you serious when you said you wanted to live together?" I asked softly as I crawled into his arms.

"Very serious baby," he said. "When we get back I want us to look at getting a bigger place and I may or may not have already mentioned it to my mother who is looking at places we may want."

"Really? You're already looking into it?" I asked. He nodded.

"I've got mom looking at four or more bedroom houses that are close to both of our jobs, the children's daycare and she added near her and dad as a criteria."

"Why so many bedrooms though?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"I mean we only need three bedrooms why are you saying more than four?"

"Because I was thinking I want children with you at some point and I don't want to have to move again. That also might be why I also told my mom to look and see if there was room for expansion just in case," he said. I smiled up at him and guided his face down to mine for a soft loving kiss.

"I want that too," I whispered making him smile. "But not right now!" I added quickly. "We need to adjust to having Mia with us and I don't really want us to have another until Mia is firmly on her feet and so is Sophia." He nodded and pulled me back into his arms.

"I love the fact that you say another. Do you see Sophia as your daughter?" he asked.

"I don't know how to answer that question Edward," I said as he shuffled us down so we were lying face to face on the bed. My legs tangled with his automatically.

"Honestly. Bella nothing you say could upset me," he said.

"Then honestly yes I do think of her as my daughter," I said. He smiled blindingly and leant forward to press his lips to mine hard.

"I want her to be yours, I want you to adopt her and I want to hear her call you momma," he said.

"I want that too," I replied softly. "I'm confused about Mia though."

"Why are you confused baby?" he asked.

"Well obviously she is with us forever but do we raise her as our own or as my little sister. I don't want her to lose out on having parents but I don't want her to not know about her real parents."

"I think she's going to see us as her parents regardless and we can't not step into that role. She will see the way we are with Sophia and will want the same and when Sophia starts calling us Mommy and Daddy she will want to do the same and I think we should let her. We can put the pictures up of her and her parents all over the house and when she asks explain the truth," he said combing his fingers through my hair.

"Sounds like a plan, does that mean we start referring to each other as mommy and daddy?" I asked.

"I think so."

"I'm all for that with Sophia but with Mia can we wait till after the funeral? I don't need Phil's family to accuse us of trying to replace him and my mother," I said.

"That's fine. We can wait till we are back in California," he said. I nodded and he leant forward to press his lips to mine. We kissed softly and slowly in bed before Edward rolled onto his back and I scooted closer and rested my head on his chest and put my bent leg over his.

"Sleep baby, I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," I replied quietly. His fingers ran through my hair and lulled me into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its late :( **

**I had a few reviews in the last chapter about Bella's lack of reaction to her parents death but you have to remember that, firstly not everyone reacts to death in the same way and some people do just shut down and also Bella didn't have the best relationship with her mother. They didn't hate each other or anything but they weren't that close and therefore its not like Renee dying has left a massive hole in Bella's life. At the minute she is focused on Mia and sorting the funeral arrangements. There will be more time later for her emotions to take over. **

**Chapter 9 **

The next day dawned bright and early with Sophia's hungry cries waking Mia who wouldn't normally be up yet. Edward immediately got both girls a bottle and bought them back to the room where he fed Mia while I fed Sophia.

"What's the plan for today?" he asked.

"I need to start planning the funeral and letting people know what's going on."

"Okay we can plan that. Are you going to have the wake at their house?"

"I think so. It means we will have to put the pictures back up."

"That's not a problem. Did you have a date in mind?" he asked.

"I don't know. I need to speak with the ME's office to see when they are releasing the bodies and then go to the funeral home to plan," I sighed out.

"All right with all that we may need help. Speaking of help, my mom called last night and said that her and my dad will be flying out today. They didn't want you –us— to go through this alone."

"Oh Edward they don't have to do that," I uttered as I lifted Sophia to my shoulder to burp her.

"No they don't but they wanted too."

I nodded my head as I finished burping Sophia because I knew if I replied I would lose it –and I can't lose it—I have too much to do.

"I'm going to pick them up from the airport later unless you want to?"

"I need to buy dresses for me and the girls so maybe I should go. I can go shopping and then pick them up. Are they staying here?"

"Yeah they booked a suite here."

"All right, I'll pick them up while I'm out. Will you be okay here with the girls? It will make shopping easier and quicker if I don't have them with me."

"Sure we'll be fine. Their flight lands at ten-thirty," he said.

" Okay then I better get a move on it. I'll order some breakfast then jump in the shower," I said.

"Okay," he replied as I laid Sophia on the bed next to him. I gently kissed him and Mia before going out into the living room. I ordered Edward and me some pancakes and bacon and got Mia a pancake and oatmeal before going to get in the shower. I quickly washed up and climbed out as I heard Edward opening the door for the room service. I pulled on some shorts and a vest before tying my wet hair up and going back out to the room. Edward had Sophia sitting in a bouncer we had gotten from my moms and had Mia on his hip while he separated breakfast.

"Here sit down with her while I separate it," I said. He nodded and sat her on his lap while I cut up her pancake into bite sized pieces and put them in front of her on a plate. She happily started snatching them up into her hands and putting them in her mouth. I put more milk in her oatmeal to cool it down and make it a little soupy before sitting next to her and Edward with it. He held her while I fed her the oatmeal. Once she was done I put her on the floor with the plate of cut up pancakes while Edward and I ate our breakfast.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" I asked while we ate.

"I need a new shirt for the funeral. I have my black pants and jacket but no shirt," he said.

"I can do that," I said with a smile.

"I'm going to get ready ," I said kissing him gently.

"Kay." I went to walk past Mia and she latched onto my leg. "What's up baby girl?" I asked scooping her up. She threw her arms around my neck and snuggled in close.

"Why don't you take her with you? I'll keep Sophia here but Mia is being a little clingy at the moment," Edward said.

"That might be a good idea," I said. I took her into the bedroom and dressed her in jeans and a sweater before dressing myself similarly. Once my hair was dry and tied back I put on a little make up and then got Mia's bag ready. She had her coat on and shoes and was sitting on the bed watching me with two of her fingers in her mouth.

"Baby hand out of your mouth," I said tugging the hand away and giving her her paci instead. I lifted her onto my hip and saw Edward was sitting on the sofa watching TV while Sophia slept in the bouncer.

"We're going but we'll be back with your parents later," I said.

"Okay baby I'll see you soon," Edward said as I bent over to kiss him.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Love you too," he replied softly. "Bye Mia." he said waving. She waved back with a smile. I took her down to the car and strapped her into her car seat before setting off for the local mall.

Once there, I lifted Mia into her stroller and we headed inside. I went into Baby Gap and started looking at dresses. I found a spotty navy blue and white dress and some white tights which would work for Sophia.

"Mia do you like this?" I asked holding up a black and white dress. The top was black and white stripes while the bottom was a block black color. She smiled happily and I decided to get it with some black tights and shoes. I paid and we went out of the shop and I decided to have a look in a small boutique called Jane Norman. I quickly found a long sleeved lacy black dress. I got my size and some black heels and paid quickly before going to find a men's shop so I could get Edward a shirt. I eventually found one and got him a black shirt to wear before paying and going back to the car. It was nearing ten now and I needed to get to the airport. I climbed into the car and set off. Mia fell asleep not long after we left the mall and so the drive to the airport was a quiet one. I pulled into the short term parking lot at quarter past and lifted Mia out of her seat, opting to carry her into the airport.

We got into the arrivals terminal and a quick look at the information board told me they had just landed. I went to stand with my back against a pillar facing the door they would come out of. Mia nuzzled closer to my neck while I waited. A few minutes later the doors opened and people started pouring out and into the waiting terminal. Esme and Carlisle came out a minute later and quickly spotted me from where I was waiting.

"Bella, I didn't know it would be you picking us up," Esme said kindly.

"I had to go shopping anyway," I said.

"I'm so sorry about your mother dear," Esme said sympathetically.

"Thank you Esme. This is Mia," I said trying to change the topic. I turned myself slightly so they could see her better.

"She's adorable," Esme said, gently smoothing down her hair.

"Shall we go to the car?" I asked.

"Of course," Carlisle said. "Thank you for coming to get us Bella," he said wheeling the cases behind him as I lead them out of the airport.

"It's fine Carlisle," I said with a smile. We got to the car and Carlisle put their cases in the back while I strapped Mia into her car seat. I moved Sophia's to the very back row so Esme or Carlisle would be able to sit down comfortably. Esme slid in to the car next to Mia, leaving Carlisle to sit up front with me.

"So what have you done so far?" Esme asked once we were on our way.

"Not a lot I'm afraid. I've identified the bodies and we've just been adapting to Mia," I said.

"That's fine. I can help you with the planning process," she said.

"That would be great Esme," I said. "I know nothing about this sort of stuff so help would be amazing."

"When we get back we can start making phone calls and sort this out. Is there anything you'd like to do back in California?"

"I was thinking of doing something for Mia for when she was older. I was tossing around the idea of planting a tree or something like that. Obviously because they will be buried here she can't exactly visit them all the time so I wanted somewhere she could go if she wanted too."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea. I can look into trees that will grow well and quickly for you if you'd like?"

"Thanks Esme," I said sincerely as I pulled into the car park. I parked and lifted Mia into my arms, carrying her asleep into the hotel with our shopping bags. Carlisle checked himself and Esme in and their room was next door to mine and Edward's.

"You're next door to us," I said to Esme.

"That's convenient," she said. I showed them the way and after quickly depositing their things in their room they followed me into mine and Edward's room.

"Hey baby," Edward said gently kissing me before taking Mia out of my arms. She stirred a little but after seeing she was in Edward's arms she laid her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes again.

"Hi," I replied. "Is Sophia down for her nap?"

"Yeah she just fell asleep."

"Okay, keep Mia out here or she'll wake her," I said. He nodded and laid her on the sofa –making sure to surround her with pillows— before turning to his parents.

"How was your flight?" he asked.

"It was good. Very quick, it seemed as soon as we got up we were coming back down," Carlisle said hugging his son. Esme kissed his cheek before tugging me over to the table.

"You need to call the ME's office and see when they will be releasing the bodies to you."

"I'll do that now," I said picking up my phone. While I was on the phone to the ME Esme wrote out a list of things we needed to do and Mia woke up, immediately crawling into Edward's lap for a cuddle. She sat on his lap with her legs falling either side of his while she rested her head on his chest and gripped his shirt in her hands. His hands smoothed her hair down as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He really was treating her the same way he did Sophia, with the same level of attention and affection.

"The ME's office says Monday," I said as I hung up the phone.

"That's good it gives us time," she said as I stood to make a bottle for Mia. I mixed the formula and heated it before handing it to Edward. He laid her out in his arms and offered her the bottle, which she drank from hungrily. I also cut up some fruit and got some biscuits out that Edward had picked up yesterday and put it in a bowl for her to snack on. Esme and I got down to work, making the appropriate phone calls and arranging everything as quickly as possible. I found out that my mother already had a plan in place with a local funeral home and all we needed to do was let them know when they could have the bodies and they would handle the rest.

The funeral was booked for Wednesday morning at eleven-thirty.

Esme and I joined the men on the sofa once we were finished. Mia was happily playing on the floor with toys while we sat on the sofa. Esme distracted us easily by pulling out the information for the houses she had found for us. She handed them to me and I showed them to Edward from my perch in his lap. The first house was nice but far too elaborate for us, with its eight bedrooms, two swimming pools and tennis courts it was a little too much.

"I thought you'd say that," Esme had said before handing me the next one. We looked through the pictures and read the listing and it was nice it just didn't seem like the one. I don't know why, there was nothing wrong with the place it just wasn't it. Edward agreed with me and we looked at the next. I had a much better feeling at this one as we looked at the front of the house. I could almost picture the kids playing in the front yard while I watched from the porch. The downstairs was a large open plan space which flowed perfectly. The current owners had a downstairs room as a master suite while all the kids were upstairs which sounded like a good idea. There were plenty of rooms and each new bedroom we pictured I could see a child in it. I could see Mia in the first bedroom which was already decorated for a little girl, Sophia in the large neutral room and then Edward and my children. I could picture me shouting at a little boy to walk and not run, I could see the girls playing with their dollies and little boys kicking a ball around in the yard.

"You like this one don't you," Edward said.

"I love this one."

"I knew you would," Esme said happily, "Well the current owners want a quick sale so I think if you offer them the asking price you could be in within a few weeks." she said happily.

"That's good; I want to look at it first though," I said.

"Of course, we can sort that out when we get back," Edward said. I nodded and relaxed into his embrace.

"Well we are going to rest a little but shall we go out for dinner tonight?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, let us know when and where," Edward said. They left and Edward flicked the foot up on the recliner and laid us back while we watched Mia play on the floor. A little while later Sophia woke up and Edward went to get her while I got her bottle ready. He fed her while I made lunch for the rest of us. We ate ham and cheese sandwiches and after I put Mia down for her afternoon nap. She slept comfortably on mine and Edward's bed, surrounded by pillows with her paci and blanket. She slept on her tummy with her hair falling around her looking every inch the little angel. I left her there to sleep and Edward and I played with Sophia in the sitting room.

"What did you think about the house?" Edward asked.

"It looks really good, and we could be in there soon!"

"That makes you happy?"

"Very happy. I kind of want us to be in and settled by Christmas."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I do."

"We can work with that," he said lifting Sophia and sitting her against the cushions to support her back. She was watching us curiously as we sat across from her; Edward picked up a toy and offered it to her to play with. She took it and Edward moved to sit between the sofa and me, pulling me back to his chest. We sat together for a while watching Sophia play. Eventually we had to put her down for a nap before getting Mia up from hers. She cuddled into Edward while I made up her bottle, handing it to him to feed to her. She definitely seemed to like him a lot. A little while later there was a soft knock on the door. I opened it to see Esme standing in the hallway.

"Hi," she said coming into the suite.

"Hi Esme," I replied closing the door behind her.

"Okay so Carlisle and I were talking and we were thinking that tonight you two should go out for a meal together and relax while we spend some time with our grandbabies," she said.

"Esme are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah it will be fun. It's been a while since we've been around babies," she said. "We want to do this, so you two do what you need to do but we have booked you a table at a nice restaurant and you're going to spend a few hours together."

"If you're sure." I said looking over to Edward who was in the recliner with Mia.

"Thank you mom."

"Tables booked for six-thirty," she said as she left. "We will be here at six." Looking at the clock to check the time I noticed that it was now four.

"I need to go get a dress. I'm going to leave her with you okay?" I said as I grabbed my bag.

"Okay baby get me something to wear?" he asked again. I laughed and nodded before gently kissing him and Mia and then leaving. I went back to the mall and back to the boutique I had been in earlier. I had spotted a dress I liked but didn't get and wanted to get it now. It was a peachy colored halter dress with gems along the straps and under the bust. The skirt flowed down to hit just above my knees. I tried the dress on and loved it so once I had some glittery silver shoes and a glittery clutch I paid and then decided to go off to look for something for Edward. I went back to the men's shop I had been in earlier and picked out a nice grey suit with a light grey, almost white, shirt and a black tie. I knew he had his black shoes so I got his clothes in his size and set off to go back to the hotel.

Once there I went upstairs, knowing I had a little over an hour to get ready to leave. Edward was sitting down feeding Mia when I got upstairs. He had made her some chicken and potato and was feeding it to her at the table while he had Sophia on his lap. I could see her discarded bottle and assumed he had fed her already.

"Hey did you get everything?" he asked.

"Yep I got you a suit and shirt, I'll hang them in the bedroom?" I said.

"Thanks baby," he said scooping more potato into Mia's mouth. I took the bags into the bedroom before hanging my dress back up and going into the bathroom for a shower. It was the quickest shower ever and after drying my hair I straightened it and then applied some make up. I quickly slicked a small amount of tinted Chap Stick over my lips and deemed myself done. I grabbed my dress and slipped it on over my creamy underwear and smoothed it down before pulling on my heels and chucking my things into my bag. The girls were playing together on mine and Edward's bed while he got ready in the bathroom. I was keeping an eye on them while they played together but the seemed to be getting on well. Mia was sharing with Sophia who seemed more interested in sucking on the toys than playing with them.

"Ready baby?" Edward asked popping his head round the door. "Wow, you look incredible." he said. I smiled back and blushed slightly.

"Thanks. Grab a child?" I asked. He nodded and lifted Mia onto his hip while I scooped up Sophia. We took the girls out into the living room and I quickly made up their bottles for later so Esme wouldn't have to do it before leaving them on the side. I laid out some jammies for each girl and left them with their blankies and paci's on mine and Edward's bed.

"Finished?" Edward asked pulling me into his arms as I went to walk past.

"I think so. The kids' stuff is laid out and bottles are made," I said gently kissing his lips. A knock on the door broke us apart and Edward went to get it while I checked everything was sorted one last time. I made sure I laid out diapers and wipes with the clothes and then went back to the living room.

"Well don't you look pretty," Esme said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks mom but Bella picked my outfit," Edward said cutely. I laughed at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Right the girls are playing over there," I said pointing, "I've made up their bottles, the smaller one is Sophia's, they need baths at seven and Mia has a bottle and then bed at half seven then Sophia has a bottle at eight and then bed just after. Their clothes are on the bed with their pacifiers and blankets." I said.

"Okay."

"Call if you need to," I said as Edward went over to say bye to the kids. I joined him and after a kiss from each girl Edward took my hand and quickly tugged me out of the room before Mia's cries could lead me back in.

"She'll be fine. She did this earlier but she settled quickly so don't worry about it," he said as he tugged me down the hallway.

"If you are sure,"I said. He nodded and hit the button for the elevator. He held out my coat, which I hadn't realized he had picked up, and helped me into it as we waited. When the elevator appeared he took my hand and pulled me into it. He smiled softly at me before his lips descended down onto mine. We kissed softly for the journey down to the ground floor before Edward tugged me out to a waiting car. We climbed into the car and the driver set off for an unknown location while Edward and I cuddled in the back.

"I need to call my mother's lawyer and meet with him."

"We can do that tomorrow. Tonight though let's forget about everything but each other. You need a break and some time to relax so let's do that tonight and deal with everything else tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sounds like a good idea," I said gently kissing his jaw. He smiled down at me and pressed his lips to my forehead. The car pulled to a stop and we climbed out and saw we were outside a cute little Italian restaurant. Edward led me inside and the hostess immediately led us to a private table in front of a wood burning fire. Edward helped me out of my coat and then into my chair before sitting opposite me. He grasped my hand and we spoke quietly through dinner discussing the move, selling our houses, introducing Mia to the family, getting her set up in daycare and other little things. We split a plate of chocolate cake for dessert, fighting over the last piece which he won but fed to me anyway before settling the bill and heading back to the hotel.

While I was okay leaving the kids I didn't want to leave them too long, especially if Mia hadn't settled. The car pulled up outside the hotel and Edward tipped the driver before helping me out of the car and leading me out of the chilly night. We headed up to the room in the elevator with me comfortably resting in Edward's arms.

"Thank you for tonight," I said softly, tilting my head up to look at him.

"No thanks needed baby, I love you," he said pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you too," I said softly against his lips. The elevator dinged then to let us know we were on our floor and we wandered down to our suite. Edward unlocked the door before letting me in before him. Seeing as it was now nearly nine I expected both girls to already be in bed. I didn't expect to see my whimpering sister in Carlisle's arms as he paced the floor.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" I said throwing my clutch onto the table and going over to them. The place looked like a bomb had hit with her things all over the place, possibly as a means of distraction.

"She's been unsettled for a while and won't give in to sleep," Esme said coming out of the bedroom. I gently took her from Carlisle's arms and cradled her to my chest.

"We are sorry Bella," Carlisle said.

"It's fine Carlisle. She's gotten clingy recently don't worry about it," I said before kissing her forehead. She gripped my coat and whimpered into my neck.

"Here take her, I'm going to change and then get her into bed. Thank you so much for this," I said handing Mia to Edward and turning to Carlisle and Esme quickly hugging each of them. They bade their goodnights before I went into the bedroom and stripped myself of my dress and heels and slipped on one of Edward's waffle knit sweaters before going back into the living room. Edward had taken his jacket off and had Mia on his lap. She watched me with droopy eyes as I made up a fresh bottle before going to scoop her up from Edward.

"I'm going to lay in bed with her. You coming?" I asked.

"I'm going to shower first," he said gently pressing his lips to mine and kissing Mia's forehead.

"Okay baby."

"I'm also going to clean this before I come in," he added amusedly looking around the floor.

"Okay I'll be in bed." I said gently kissing him before turning and going into the bedroom. I lay in the bed with Mia next to me and gently brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"What's the matter sweetie? Why you getting yourself all upset huh?" I asked quietly as I took the paci from her mouth. I took the lid off her bottle and placed it in her mouth for her to have.

She suckled away as she looked up at me. Her eyes were drooping but she was fighting it. She drank the whole bottle and was still awake. I figured it would knock her out. In the end I moved her so she was on the inside of the bed, near the middle and shuffled down so we were both lying on my pillow. She cuddled to my chest and I rubbed my hand up and down her back while she suckled on her paci. I gently hummed a tune to her and she started to give in to sleep.

Edward slipped into the bed behind her and she turned to see the intrusion, spotting Edward and turning to face him instead. He lifted her onto his chest and she turned her head to face me before letting her eyes start to slip closed again.

Eventually she fell asleep and so did Edward and I. It was now ten and she had fallen asleep two and a half hours after bedtime so tomorrow would be interesting. The next morning I woke before the cry that normally got me up and decided to move before Sophia woke Mia and Edward. She was awake in her cot and looking around.

"Morning baby. Bottle time?" I said softly as I lifted her from the crib. I took her into the living room and after putting a clean diaper on her I made up a bottle and settled on the sofa with her to feed her. Once she had finished the bottle and I burped her she played on a mat on the floor while I ordered in breakfast. I decided that Mia would need to get up and eat something but could go back to sleep for a longer morning nap. I ordered breakfast before going to wake Edward up. I gently woke him with soft kisses and I felt him reciprocating as he woke.

"Hi, breakfast is on the way" I said softly.

"Mm okay. Are we waking Mia?" he asked.

"Yeah, she can sleep longer today," I said gently lifting her off his tummy and waking her up.

Edward slipped past me to go to the bathroom while I woke Mia. She whimpered and nuzzled her head into my neck while I made her a bottle. Once I had made it Edward sat down with her to feed her while I set up for breakfast. Once it came I plated everything up and Edward bought over a grumpy Mia while Sophia played in a bouncer in the living room. Mia scowled adorably as I sat her in my lap.

"Well it's your own fault. You should have slept last night." I said as I scooped up some porridge for her. She ate slowly and I managed to take bites of mine in between bites of hers. Once she had eaten I kept her up a little while longer before letting her go back to sleep. Sophia had her nap too and Edward and I used the opportunity to sleep longer too. We climbed into bed and crashed for a few hours before dragging ourselves back out of bed and dressing for the day. I decided to research for an indoor play area that the kids could go to for a little bit and Edward got Sophia up. I planned to let Mia sleep a little bit longer. I grabbed Edward's laptop and started searching and found one not far from the hotel.

"Right got one and it has a room for kids under a year so we're good to go once sleeping beauty is up," I said.

"Well I'm going to dress this one you can get Mia up," he said.

"Thanks!" I replied sarcastically. I delayed it by getting her clothes out and a new diaper before getting her up.

"Come on munchkin. Time to get up," I said lifting her onto my lap. She cuddled into my chest and blinked slowly before yawning adorably. She woke herself up and once she was looking more alert I changed her diaper and redressed her in a white bodysuit, some warm fleece pants and a white jacket. I put some little booties on her feet to keep her warm and fluffy hat.

"Don't you look adorable!" I said scooping her up. She giggled, now in a much better mood and I kissed her cheek. We went out to the living room where Edward had dressed Sophia in pink and light brown stripped trousers with a pink top and a pink coat with little booties and a hat.

"Okay the adorable kids are ready so let's go!" I said hitching the bag onto my shoulder.

"Okay then. Come on Sophia." Edward said putting her on his hip and grabbing his coat. We went down to the car and quickly strapped each girl in from the cold. We set off for the indoor park, using my phone as GPS and pulled into the parking lot. We each grabbed a little one and went inside before the threatening rain fell. Edward paid the small fee and we went into the baby room where there were soft play areas for them to crawl over. There was a ball pool and trampolines. There were only two other people in the room with their kids so it was quiet with a low risk of our two being trampled. We stripped them of their coats and then I settled Mia into the ball pit and she happily crawled around, giggling excitedly. Edward had Sophia sat up in a little ring with toys dangling from above her.

We let the kids play for a little while before Sophia went down for a nap and I fed Mia a bottle. Once she was done she happily jumped back into the ball pit with Edward while I kept an eye on Sophia at a table.

"Aww your little girls are so cute," a woman gushed from next to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"How old?"

"Sophia is now five months and Mia is coming up for a year," I said, she threw me a confused look. "Mia is actually my sister but our parents died so I got guardianship."

"Oh that's so sad," she said softly.

"Yeah well we're working through it."

"Do you live here?" she asked.

"No we live in California. They only died this week and we flew out to get Mia." I said.

"Phil and Renee Dwyer?" she asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Oh I read about it in the paper this morning," she said. I nodded knowing the notification had gone out today to let people know when and where the funeral was.

"Baby we should get going. Mia needs lunch," Edward said as he scooped up the giggling girl.

"Okay, it was nice talking to you," I said to the woman next to me.

"You too and good luck."

"Thanks." I replied as I put Sophia in her jacket and hat before strapping her back into the car seat. Edward helped Mia into her coat and hat before lifting her onto his hip. We left and strapped the kids into the car before setting off for the hotel. We got back and I made us some sandwiches for lunch and then Edward fed a groggy Sophia while I put Mia down for an afternoon nap.

A little while later my cell phone rang from inside my handbag. I left Edward and Sophia on the floor and went over to my bag. I pulled the phone out and saw a number I didn't recognize before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi there is this Isabella Swan?" a feminine voice asked.

"It is."

"Hi I have Jason Jenks on the line. He wishes to speak to you regarding the will of Renee Dwyer."

"Okay," I said uselessly. She put me on hold for a second before the line was picked up again.

"Hello Miss Swan, I'm Jason Jenks and I was your mothers' lawyer," a man with a deep voice said.

"Hi Mr. Jenks, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you would be able to come in and see me about your mothers will. There are a few things I need to ensure you are aware of." he said

"Of course. When would you like to meet? I was hoping to leave Arizona on Tuesday after the funeral."

"We could meet in my offices today? I have had a cancellation so I'm available at three ," he said. I looked at my watch, that's in an hour.

"That's fine I'll be there at three. Is it okay if my boyfriend comes with me?" I asked.

"Yes that's fine, it's up to you who you want to know," he said.

"Okay thanks Mr. Jenks, I'll see you at three."

"See you then Miss Swan," he said. I hung up before going to sit with Edward on the floor.

"Who was that baby?" he asked.

"My mothers' lawyer we're meeting with him at three. Can you ask your parents if they'll watch the kids?" I asked.

"Sure thing." he said pulling his phone out. He spoke with his father who happily agreed and they said they would be here in half an hour.

"I'm going to have Mia sleep longer this afternoon. With the longer nap this morning I think it should catch her up."

"Sounds like a good idea but will she still sleep tonight?"

"Yeah I would think so. We can just wear her out when we get back." .

"Sounds good," he said.

"I'm going to change okay?" I said.

"Sure baby." he said scooping Sophia up off the floor. I went into the bedroom and quietly changed into a deep blue blouse with my dark jeans and leather boots. I redid my hair and makeup before going back into the living room, leaving Mia to sleep.

A little while later Esme and Carlisle came in and after telling them to let Mia sleep until four we left to go to the office. Edward pulled into the car park and we climbed out before going in and being greeted by a receptionist who told us to sit and wait to be called through. I rested my head on Edwards shoulder while we waited and a few minutes later the receptionists phone beeped and she smiled at us and sent us back. We went into a large office with a tall man sat behind a desk. He stood to greet us as we came in.

"Miss Swan, it's nice to meet you," he said holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Hi Mr. Jenks, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen," I said. They shook hands and we all sat down around the desk.

"Right so this is your mothers' last will. She changed it a few weeks before she died so there may be changes you aren't aware of," he said.

"Okay. What does it say?" I asked as Edward slid his hand in mine and weaved our fingers together.

"Okay you are Mia's legal guardian, that hasn't changed. Your mother and Phil recently came into money – a lot of money. Half has been left to you and the other half to Mia but with you as holder of the account until Mia is eighteen," he said sliding some papers over to me. "There are instructions left for you for both accounts that your mother wrote last week as well."

"Okay," I said accepting the letter.

"Also the house, cars and all other belongings are yours. The letter explains your mothers wishes for them too," he said.

"Okay is that all?" I asked.

"Yes. I just need you to sign a few things," he said. I nodded and took the pen to sign the forms before Edward and I left.

"You okay baby?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. A little shocked, I mean did you see how much money was there?" I asked.

"Yeah but don't let it panic you. In a while when all of this has settled down we can look at what you want to do with the money," he said as we got to the car. He rested his back against the car and pulled me into his arms. I nodded into his chest and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed my forehead and held me for a few minutes before we got in the car to head back to the hotel. Once we got there Mia was just waking up and held her arms out to Edward as we walked into the room. He cuddled her close as she woke herself up while I took Sophia into my arms as she woke herself up.

"We're they okay?" I asked Esme.

"Yeah they were great," she said. "Did you sort everything?"

"Yeah pretty much, there is a letter I need to read from my mom but I need to wait for the right time," I said.

"Of course you do. If there is anything you need from us then please let us know?"

"We will,." I said nodding.

"Good, now shall we all go out for dinner later?"

"Yeah we can. How about at five?"

"Okay well Carlisle and I will book the table and let you know what time the reservation is for ?"

"Sounds great Esme."

"Good, we'll see you in a little bit," she said kissing my cheek gently. Her and Carlisle left and after giving Mia a small snack and Sophia her bottle Edward and I got ourselves ready for dinner. Esme has booked a table for in an hours' time. I dressed Mia in pink tights and a patterned pink long sleeved dress. For Sophia I put her in cream tights, a blue skirt and a white shirt with a pink and blue cardigan over the top. They both looked adorable and happily played on our bed while Edward and I got ourselves ready. I pulled on some tight cream jeans and a blue jumper with some nude heels. Edward dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black polo shirt.

"Ready?" he asked. I quickly looked over the bag I had been sorting before nodding.

"Yep, ready. Let's go," I said scooping Mia onto my hip while Edward got Sophia. She was having her final nap of the day and should wake when we got to the restaurant. We met Carlisle and Esme in the hotel foyer before going out to the car, strapping both girls in before setting off for the restaurant. We all went inside and were escorted to our table.

"What looks good," Esme said as we looked through our menus.

"I like the look of the ravioli," I said.

"I think I'm going to get the spaghetti," Edward added, taking my hand in his.

"I think I may get the lasagna," Carlisle said.

"Okay well I like the look of the shrimp," Esme said closing her menu.

"I think for Mia I may get her the kiddie macaroni and cheese," I said.

"Okay that sounds good," Edward said. Mia was in a highchair next to me with a crayon and some paper happily scratching away. Sophia was in her car seat which had been put in an upside down highchair so she was at our level. We all chatted about the new house and how we would decorate with Esme offering her services. We decided we would all fly back late Thursday, the day after the funeral. It would give me time to pack up Mia's stuff and send it back to California. It would get there after us but we would make do with the stuff we took on the plane and we can buy stuff when we get back. Once our dinner came, chatter tapered off a little as we ate. Mia liked her macaroni and ate happily while we all ate our food. Her dress was ruined but she was enjoying herself. We all decided to splash out and get dessert and I fed Mia a few scoops of my ice cream and brownie, Edward fed her some banoffee pie and Esme fed her some of her and Carlisle's cake. She did well out of the night, happily smiling.

"Shall we go?" Carlisle said after winning the debate with Edward over who was going to pay.

"Yes, these two need to go to bed," I said. I cleaned up Mia a little before lifting her back onto my hip. Edward picked up Sophia's car seat and we all headed out to the car. After putting the kids back into the car we set off for the hotel. Mia was getting tired now and whining about it so she needed bed soon. Esme and Carlisle were planning to go out for the evening so we bade them goodnight in the foyer while we took the girls upstairs and into our room.

"I'm going to get Mia in the bath, will you make up a bottle?" I asked Edward.

"Sure baby," he replied kissing my forehead. I took Mia into the bathroom and put the water on for the bath before stripping her down.

"Come on sleepy, bath then bed," I said settling her into the warm water. She didn't splash as much as normal and once she was clean I pulled her from the water and wrapped her in a towel before taking her into the bedroom. I dressed her in some warm jammies before taking her to Edward who played with her while I bathed Sophia. Sophia laid limply in my arms as I moved the water over her. She enjoys her baths. Once she was clean I pulled her out and dried and dressed her before going into the living room. Mia reached out for me so I took her from Edward and gave him Sophia.

"I'm going to put her down," I told him.

"Okay baby. Night Mia," he said kissing her forehead. I pressed my lips to his before taking her into the bedroom, swiping her paci and bottle on the way. I decided to lay with her in bed and she cuddled close while she had her bottle. My fingers ran through her hair as she drank and fell deeper into my side. Once she was out I laid next to her for a while, not wanting to wake her. My eyes slipped closed and I must have fallen asleep because I woke to the click of the camera on Edward's phone. He was hovering at the end of the bed and I had Mia tucked into my side and Emma on my chest. I smiled sleepily at him and extended my hand to him.

"Come to bed?" I whispered. He smiled softly and shucked off his jeans and t shirt before crawling in on my empty side. He pressed his lips to my temple and rested them there as he gently moved me into his arms. I snuggled close to him and pressed my lips to his neck, the only place I could reach.

"Night baby," he whispered.

"Love you," I murmured against his neck.

"I love you too Bella," he said. I fell back to sleep quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Shorter and later than normal but both me and my beta haven't been well, im still sick and I think she is on the road to recovery so thank you to her for still reworking this for me. Anyway, read on and let me know what you think! xx**

**Chapter 10**

The next few days passed fast as we spent time together with the kids, Carlisle and Esme. Wednesday morning dawned early and I was up before the sun. I made everyone breakfast, laid all the clothes out for the day, cleaned the already clean room and showered and fixed my hair. I knew what I was doing, as long as I kept myself busy I wouldn't break down –I couldn't break down. The kids needed me to be strong, Mia needed me to be strong. I let Edward sleep in a little and got the kids out of the room before they could wake him. We played in the living room until eight when he appeared, looking all adorable and rumpled. He sat down on the floor behind me, with his legs either side of mine and pulled me back to his chest.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Mm, hi." he replied, nuzzling his face into my hair. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I handed Mia a toy.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, today will be hard but I'll manage." I told him turning in his arms for a soft warm kiss.

"Okay what time are we leaving?"

"The car will be here at ten forty-five."

"Okay so we have time then."

"Yeah," I replied relaxing back into his chest. He rested his chin on my shoulder as we watched Mia play. Emma was already down for her first nap. A little while later Mia went down for her nap and Edward and I used the time to get ourselves ready to leave. Sophia woke earlier than Mia and Edward fed and dressed her while I finished my makeup. Once Mia was up and alert I dressed her before getting dressed myself. Edward was in his suit already and Esme and Carlisle were talking with him in the living room.

"Are you ready?" I asked Mia as I tugged her dress down over her legs. "No me neither." I replied, lifting her onto my hip.

"Baby, the car is here." Edward called.

"Okay, we're coming." I called back as I grabbed mine and Mia's coat. Edward took Mia and slipped her into her coat while I put mine on. Sophia was already strapped into her car seat, with Mia's next to it. Edward quickly strapped her into the seat once she had her coat on.

"Ready to go?" he asked, pulling me into him.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Okay let's get going." he said, lifting Mia's car seat while Carlisle got Sophia. We left the room and went down to the car which was waiting outside. We all climbed in, strapping both girls in before the driver headed off to the funeral home. The viewing was first and a lot of people turned up for it. Phil's family was there and huddled together in the corner. I saw his mother's eyes flare when they saw Mia in Edward's arms. She was giggling as she tugged on his hair. Edward and I took the girls over to the front row and sat down with them. Sophia was asleep in her stroller which I moved off to the side slightly while Mia sat in Edward's lap. She reached out for me and I lifted her into my lap and kissed her forehead.

" Are you all right?" Edward asked.

"So far," I whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"Bella?" I turned to see Phil's mother and sister coming towards us.

"Hey Claris, Clara," I greeted them as I stood. Mia went to Edward eagerly and he cuddled her close.

"Hi Mia, want to come to grandma?" Claris said to her. She burrowed her face into Edward's chest and gripped his shirt in her hands. Claris looked put out that Mia wouldn't go to her. "She must be upset, all these new people must be hard for her." she said as she literally pulled Mia out of Edward's arms. He looked up at me helplessly, not knowing what to do, as Mia started crying. I shook my head at him with a small smile. Claris tried to calm Mia but she wasn't having it and was really working herself up. She was desperately reaching out for me.

"Pass her here Claris." I said. She huffed but did pass her over. Mia calmed down in my arms and cuddled close. She was still sniveling and hiccoughing but wasn't screaming any more.

"I'm sorry about Phil." I said as I swayed with her in my arms.

"Thank you. I wanted to discuss Mia with you. Obviously we won't stop you from seeing your sister whenever you want."

"Claris the Will my mother and Phil wrote states that I am Mia's guardian. Not you." I told her as delicately as possible.

"Well why would they leave her to you. You're far too young to be raising a child." she said indignantly. I handed Mia to Edward who was standing behind me.

"It's what my mother wanted. I've already met with Jenks and it's been finalized. I'm taking her back to California with me in the next few days."

"So you're taking her away from everyone and everything she knows?"

"Claris it seems that Mia doesn't know you well. She just hid herself away from you and then burst into tears. She is happy with Edward and I, besides we have a child and know what we are doing. If you would like to see Mia then we can arrange it but she is living with us as my mother wanted her to. If you have a problem with it then go see Jenks." I told her.

"Oh I will. Mia will not be living with you." she sneered before huffing and stomping away. I shook my head and sat back down next to Edward. Esme who was sat behind us reached forward and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Esme asked.

" Yes, I am. I just really want today to be over with." I replied. The rest of the day went relatively smooth. Everyone shared happy stories about my mother and Phil and offered their condolences. Eventually after the burial and the meal we cleaned up a little before heading back to the hotel. The whole day I made sure Mia was always near Edward or me. I wouldn't put it past Claris to try and take her when one of us wasn't looking. Edward held her while she slept and we kept her close and safe.

The day after the funeral Edward and I got up early so we could sort everything out and get back home. We fed and dressed the girls before heading off to my mom's house.

"Do you plan to sell?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure. My mother owned the house outright so there are no payments on it. I may get everything turned off and leave it for a while before deciding."

"That's a good idea. It also means we can leave the furniture for now and just take what you really want to take."

"True." I replied. Edward and Carlisle had gone to get a load of boxes while Esme and I got started putting aside the things I wanted to take. The girls were in Mia's playroom where we could see them.

"I'm thinking that if we take all her toys, once we are home I can figure out what she likes and what she doesn't. With what she doesn't like we can donate to the hospital, Goodwill, or a needy family."

"Sounds like a good idea. Are you planning to ship everything?"

"That's the plan. I'll pack enough clothes to last until the boxes get to us."

"Okay, now we need to organize or it will be hell once you get the boxes," she said.

"Okay how will we do it?"

"I think if for toys we organize by type? Like soft toys together, musical, things like that?"

"Sounds like a good idea." I said as Edward and Carlisle got back. We all got to work and the playroom was cleaned as we went. Esme and Carlisle packed up Mia's clothes and Edward and I worked in the kitchen. We emptied the fridge and cabinets so the food wouldn't stink out the house and Edward ran all the stuff still in date to the local homeless shelter. I decided against taking Mia's things from the kitchen because to be honest I didn't like them that much and could things I did like and that went with the stuff for Sophia once we were back home. I did however grab all the passies and chuck them into the baby bag.

"What do you want to do about your mom's room?" Edward asked.

"I'll go through it now."

"Want help?" he asked.

"No it shouldn't take me long. Why don't you sort the girls?" I said , checking the clock for the time.

"It's time for their nap. Mia is starting to get whiny."

"Okay baby." he said kissing my forehead. He went off to the girls while I went into my mom's bedroom. I controlled my emotions and worked to go through what I thought Mia would like from in here. Once I had sorted it I left the room and locked the door behind me. All that was left were the photos to take down. I also decided to take the DVD's that were geared towards Mia. Carlisle and Esme draped everything with white sheets to protect it all and then I went around checking to make sure everything was locked.

" Are you ready to leave love?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I replied. The moving company had been by already and picked up the boxes –they would be delivered within the next three days.

"Our flight leaves in the morning." Edward said as we loaded into the car.

"What time do we need to leave the hotel?" I asked.

" Eight. Our flight takes off at nine thirty." he said

"Okay." I said. We left the house and went back to the hotel, spending the evening relaxing. We watched a movie and had an early night.

I woke harshly in the middle of the night. Edward was still asleep next to me, one leg slung over mine to keep me close while the girls slept at the end of the bed. I shuffled out from under Edward and slipped off the bed and out of the room. I pulled the door closed and grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa, wrapping it round my shoulders and dropping onto the sofa. The emotions I had been suppressing hit me full force and I broke down in tears, crying for the loss of my mother. I thought about all the things we would all miss. She wouldn't see Mia's first steps, her first day at school, her graduation, her getting married or having a baby. She would never meet Edward or Sophia, she wouldn't see us get married nor have more children.

I was so lost in thought and my feelings that I didn't notice Edward come into the room. He sat next to me and lifted me into his lap, holding me tightly and rocking me gently.

"Shh baby. It's okay." He said, kissing the top of my head as I curled into his bare chest. Eventually I calmed down and my fingers traced shapes on his bare chest.

"Okay now baby?" he asked softly, I nodded into his chest and let his rhythmic breathing and warm body soothe me back to sleep.

The next morning I packed before we dressed the girls. Sophia wore a spotty red and white bodysuit with a set of red tights which were attached to a red skirt and a red cardigan –I had her white caost ready for her to wear when we left. I dressed Mia in a grey and white spotty turtleneck bodysuit and a pair of jeans –she had her grey coat to wear when we left. I dressed myself in some dark jeans, one of Edward's cream waffle knit sweaters and my brown leather boots –I also had my brown gilet with me. Edward dressed in his jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt and a grey hoodie. Once we were all ready we left and met Carlisle and Esme at the car. We loaded up and headed off for the airport.

Once we had given back the rental we headed in to departures and checked in. Our luggage was taken away and I took Mia out of her car seat and carried her while Carlisle carried the car seat. Sophia was asleep in the stroller which Edward pushed. We headed over to our gate and once we were allowed we boarded. Sophia sat with Esme and Carlisle while we kept Mia with us. I had a bottle made up for her to drink on the plane before she had her morning nap. Sophia was already asleep and hopefully should stay asleep for the whole flight. We strapped the car seats into the plane before we all took our seats. Mia cried a little during takeoff but once we were in the air Edward took her out of the car seat and cuddled her in his lap. She dozed off to sleep against his chest and he laid her back into her car seat. We landed a little while later and once there Edward decided to attach Mia's car seat to the stroller and carry Sophia as Mia is heavier. We grabbed our luggage before going out into the terminal.

"Okay we will see you this weekend. I expect you all at Sunday dinner." Esme said.

"Of course," I told her as she pulled me into a hug. "We'll be there." I promised.

"Good. If you need anything or just to talk please call." she said pushing my hair back behind my ear in a motherly gesture.

"I will." I promised. Carlisle hugged me and pretty much reiterated what his wife had said. We all parted ways and went out to our car which Alice and Jasper had dropped at the parking lot earlier that day. I loaded the kids while Edward loaded the luggage into the trunk of the car while I loaded both girls.

"Are you ready to go home?" Edward asked, pulling me to him by my hips.

"Oh my god yes. I've missed home," I said burrowing into his chest. "Strangely though it's not my house I'm missing." I said. "It's yours."

"Ours baby." he said. I nodded into his chest. "When do you want to see the new place?"

"As soon as we can, I have a good feeling about it."

"Me too. I'll talk to my mom about getting us a viewing."

"Okay let's go home." I said pulling away. He took the keys and we both got in and set off for home.

Once we pulled in to the drive way it was about, eleven thirty. Sophia had drifted back to sleep but Mia had just woken up. I lifted her out of her car seat and cuddled her close while Edward got Sophia. We went inside and I instantly relaxed now I was home.

"Look Mia. This is your new home. We're moving soon but this is where we live!" I told her. She wiggled in my arms and I set her down on the floor. I had to watch her carefully as the house wasn't completely baby proofed. As Sophia doesn't move yet we haven't had a need to. I played with her on the floor while Edward bought in the luggage. He put the laundry into piles and put one load on before joining us on the floor. Mia played with the few toys we had bought back from Arizona as well as some of Sophia's toys. We spent a little while longer playing before I went to make lunch. I put together a pasta lunch for all of us and Mia sat on Edward's lap and ate hers happily before going down for her nap. I laid her out on the floor with her blanket and let her sleep before grabbing my laptop. Esme had emailed me the online listing which had a video walk through of the house. Edward and I looked at the video and fell a little more in love. I could picture us in the house, me cooking dinner in the large kitchen with the girls playing together, Edward coming home from work and greeting us all. It was perfect.

"I want it," I whispered.

"I do too." he replied. "Mom got us an appointment tomorrow to look around the place."

"Good." I replied, closing the laptop and snuggling into him. "We need to put our places on the market." I said.

"Yeah, well tomorrow why don't we pack up your place and move your stuff out. We can sell yours first as you're never there." he said.

"Sounds like a good idea. I might go and pack a few things this afternoon."

"Why don't we all go once Mia is awake?" he asked.

"Sure." I said snuggling closer. Sophia was sitting up in his arms, looking around curiously.

Once Mia was up and alert we went next door to my house. Sophia went down for her nap in the swing I had here and Mia was happy to play in the playpen I moved to my bedroom.

"Okay let's get my clothes and stuff," I said. He nodded and I grabbed the boxes I still had from when I moved in. I packed all my clothes away, putting summer stuff I wouldn't need for a while into a separate box. The rest went into another box to be kept at Edward's so I could get to it easily. I emptied my bathroom into a box and all my other little bits.

"I'm thinking maybe I should offer up my furniture with the house when I sell it. We won't need it at the new place." I said.

"If you want, I might do the same. We can start new."

"Sounds good," I said leaning over the bed to press my lips to his. We finished up and decided to leave the rest till tomorrow. We took the girls home and I threw together a dinner for all of us and once we had eaten we sorted the girls out and put them down. We ended up putting them both in Sophia's crib as the thing was massive and laid them at opposite ends. Edward went to shower after they were in bed and I went downstairs and settled on the sofa. I pulled out my laptop and started looking at furniture for the new house.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked climbing behind me on the sofa. I snuggled back into his bare chest.

"Looking at furniture for the new house," I told him as I clicked through some different things.

"I kind of like the way they have it now."

"Is the furniture included?" I asked.

"The kitchen, living room and dining room are."

"Good cause I really liked it too," I told him. They had painted the whole downstairs a light blue and the layout was perfect. As you walked in the living room was right there, then the dining room which had the stairs leading up and a bedroom off of it before you got to the large kitchen. The downstairs bedroom I was unsure of. We could either have it as a guest bedroom or as mine and Edward's bedroom.

"What do you think about this room?" I asked Edward. "I don't know if I want to be that far away from the kids." I said.

"Well then it will be a guest room," he said. "We can be in the massive upstairs room." he said.

"Okay," I replied. I closed the laptop and put it on the coffee table before pushing Edward so he was lying on the sofa and turning to cuddle into his chest. I pressed a kiss to the skin over his heart before cuddling close.

"Tired baby?" he asked, smoothing his hand under my top and drawing patterns on the skin of my back.

"Yeah, I never sleep properly when I'm away from home." I told him.

"Well let's go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Okay. I can't move though." I told him. He laughed and moved me so he could stand, dumping me on the sofa. I moaned into the sofa and pulled a cushion into my arms.

"Come on baby. I'll carry you if you want." he said. I sat up and pouted at him. He bent down to press his lips to mine, laughing. I wrapped my arms around his neck before wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands slid under my bum and lifted me up.

"Okay. Let's go." he said. I buried my head in his neck with a yawn as I played with his hair. He carried me up the stairs and into our bedroom, putting me on the bed.

"I'll grab you a shirt okay?" he said. I nodded and curled into a ball on top of the covers.

"Come on sexy. Strip off." he said. I moaned and pulled myself up into a sitting position and yanked my top off throwing it towards the hamper. I went to undo my bra but Edward's fingers were there first, undoing the clasp so the bra went slack. His fingers gently trailed along my back and round my side before pulling my bra away. If I wasn't so tired I would definitely have exploited this situation but as it was I was exhausted. His fingers moved to the button of my jeans and tugged them off before he held out the shirt. I shook my head and climbed under the blanket in my panties. Edward chuckled and shook his head before flicking the light off and slipping into bed with me. I was glad I had brushed my teeth and washed my face a little earlier on so I didn't need to do it now. He pulled me into his arms kissed my forehead before whispering he loved me and goodnight. I smiled sleepily and returned the sentiment before slipping into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, obviously its seriously late... I don't know what happened to be honest so I have no excuse. But here it is... enjoy and review! :) **

**Chapter 11**

The next morning we managed to sleep in a little since Mia and Sophia slept in. One they were up and fed, we got them dressed then dressed ourselves so we could go meet the realtor at the new house. Sophia slept in her stroller and Mia was carried in Edwards's arms. The house was newly built and quite modern. The exterior was a mix of dark colors with a large fireplace in the middle. The realtor unlocked the almost hidden front door and led us into the bright room. It was exactly as the pictures portrayed it and I loved what the current owners had done. Mrs. Bowen –the realtor— confided that the owners had recently re done the interior so it would sell and had consulted a professional who helped them. Even though the downstairs was an open floor plan, due to the layout of the furniture it looked like it was all separate rooms. The sofas were set out in such a way it seemed the living room was in its own room, the white dining room table had been set out as if they were fixing to have a meal, the kitchen was clean and organized, the bedroom off the dining room was currently painted cream and had nothing in it but it was a massive room with a bathroom off it. Mrs. Bowen was going on and on about things I didn't care about, so while Edward listened I was walking around visualizing us in the house.

We went upstairs, leaving Sophia asleep downstairs and had a look around. There were five bedrooms upstairs and one downstairs totaling at six. Each room was bigger than a normal bedroom and I could visualize them full of our kids' things. The rooms at the moment were just painted in soft neutral colors and empty. The current owners had already moved away so their stuff was gone –it made it easier to picture us here.

"Okay so I'm going to give you a little time to look around on your own and think about it." Mrs. Bowen said as we went back downstairs. She disappeared and we carried on looking around.

"I love it." I told Edward as I handed Mia her sippy cup.

"I do too. It's perfect for us." he said. I smiled and nodded. "Should we get it?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"I really want it." I said.

"Then we'll have it." he promised kissing my forehead. Mrs. Bowen returned and asked us what we thought.

"We love it and would like to put in an offer." Edward told her.

"Okay well I know the current owners are looking for a quick sale. If you offer the asking price they will accept and we can close in no time." she said.

"In that case, offer ten thousand over the asking price." Edward said.

"Of course Mr. Cullen, I'll do that now." she said slipping out the front door.

"I really hope they accept." I said leaning into Edward's chest.

"I do too." he said wrapping his arms around Mia and me. Mrs. Bowen came back in a few minutes later.

"Okay so I've put in your bid and we should know by late tomorrow if they have accepted." she said. "I'll call you by tomorrow evening and let you know either way."

"Okay. Thank you." Edward said.

"Of course. It was nice meeting you both." We confirmed she had the correct phone numbers before heading to the car. I strapped a sleeping Sophia into the car while Edward took care of Mia and the stroller. After the kids were strapped in and the stroller was in the back, we headed back to my house to finish packing.

"Pack anything that isn't furniture." I said.

"All right I'll go work on the kitchen." Edward said as we settled Mia in the kiddie corner with the toys and Sophia in her bouncer to sleep.

"Okay I'm going to work in here." I said. Edward nodded and kissed me gently before disappearing out of the room. I grabbed some boxes and started sorting out my things. Pictures and other personal things from the room were thrown into the box as well as cushions, throws and blankets. I then sorted my DVD's and the other stuff I had in the storage wall. Everything was packed into five large boxes and I labeled them with a sharpie.

"I'm done." I told Edward as I cuddled Sophia who had woken up. I had given Mia a light lunch earlier so she was dozing on the sofa.

"I am too." he said. "Is there anything else that needs doing?"

"My office but I'll do it. I'm kind of specific about things in my office."

"Okay well why don't I take the girls home and start dinner while you sort this out."

"Okay baby. I'll be home soon." I told him. He nodded and put Sophia in her car seat and carried Mia back to the house while I got to work in the office. I boxed up everything and packed away all my stuff and an hour later I was done and locking up the house. I went back to Edward's and let myself in. Mia was sitting up on the sofa with her sippy cup and blanket. She clearly had just woken up while Sophia was sleeping in her Moses basket.

"Hi baby." I said as I scooped up a sleepy Mia. She cuddled close and sucked on her cup of water.

"Oh you're back." Edward said happily as he came out of the kitchen and gave me a kiss. "I've just spoken to mom and she said she will come around so we can go shopping. We need stuff for Mia and we'll get it done quicker if we go without the girls.."

"Sounds good. What time will she be here?" I asked.

"In about ten minutes."

"Okay, let me go sort myself out and we can go."

"Sure, why don't you move Sophia into her nursery." Edward said, taking Mia out of my arms. I nodded and scooped up Sophia and moved her upstairs and into her crib. I turned on the monitor and grabbed the wireless before going to mine and Edward's room. I used the bathroom and redid my hair and makeup before going back downstairs. Esme was in the kitchen with Edward and Mia.

"Hi Esme. Thanks for doing this." I said.

"Oh it's no problem. I'm happy to do it." she said as I handed her the monitor for Sophia. "Now you go and do what you need to and don't worry about us. We will be fine." Esme assured us.

"Okay we will be back soon." I said as I hugged and kissed Mia before handing her to Edward so he could do the same. We took my car since it was bigger and headed to the mall. A little while later we were parking and heading inside. "What do we need to get?" Edward asked as we wandered, hand in hand to the entrance.

"Umm plates, bowls, cutlery, cups, bottles, formula, diapers and toys." "Sounds good, let's get started."

"Sure, I was also thinking maybe we should get her a crib while we are here. We can put it in the nursery and when we move we can take it with us." I said.

"Sounds like a good plan." he said kissing the side of my head. We went inside and went to the furniture store first. We picked out a large white crib, I already had an idea of how I wanted the nursery to look and it would fit perfectly. I also picked out a white and beige bedding set to go with it. We paid extra and they agreed to deliver it that evening. We went to the baby shop and bought all the kitchen stuff we needed as well as some more bottles for both Mia and Sophia and picked up some sippy cups for when Sophia started drinking water. We grabbed extra diapers and a load of new toys for both girls. We also got a highchair for Mia.

"Right let's get back. The crib will be delivered soon." I said to Edward as we went to pay.

"Hang on maybe we should get another car seat for Mia?" Edward said. "We have two for Sophia."

"Actually I was thinking about that and I think we should get a bigger one. She will outgrow the one she is in soon." I said. Edward pulled me over to the car seats and I pointed out what I meant and he agreed that we should get some. We got a purple and a pink one to match Sophia's ones we had in the car. We fitted the pink one to my car and then put the other one in the back of the car with the rest of the stuff so it could be fitted to Edward's car eventually. We headed home and got there at the same time as the delivery van. The guy helped Edward get it up to the nursery before heading off.

"It looks like you had a productive shop." Esme said as she handed me Sophia.

"We did. We decided to buy another crib to put in Sophia's room. When we move we can put it in Mia's room so she doesn't have to share with Sophia."

"Well that's great. I'm going to head out but I'll see you for dinner." she said.

"Yeah we will be there tomorrow." I said.

"Excellent." she said before kissing my cheek and heading off. She left and I sorted the girls out with dinner while Edward worked upstairs.

"Okay let me feed Mia while you sort the bedding out. I don't have a clue what I'm doing." Edward laughed as he came down the stairs and scooped the bowl out of my hand.

"Okay baby, then I'll put the bath on for the girls." I said kissing him softly. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it slightly before pulling back. I went upstairs and into the nursery. Edward had put Mia's crib on the opposite wall to Sophia's and it was all set up with the bedding laying in it. I put the bed together and added some of Mia's sheets from my mother's house and her favorite blanket and a spare paci. Once that was all sorted I grabbed pajamas for both girls and sorted the nursery out for bedtime. I closed the drapes, and flicked on the lamp before turning off the main light. A look at the time told me I had about twenty minutes before Mia needed to be in the bath so I quickly showered myself and changed into some shorts and one of Edward's shirts. I filled the bath with water before going downstairs.

Edward was playing with the girls in the living room when I got there.

"Hey." I said sitting on the sofa behind him. He was on the floor with his back against the sofa and I sat with my legs either side of him. He tilted his head back with his lips pursed and I leant forward and pressed my lips to his, my wavy hair curtaining us from the room.

"I need to bathe Mia." I said.

"Okay baby. I'll bring her bottle up soon." he said. I nodded and kissed him again before getting up and getting Mia from the floor.

"Come on princess, bath time." I said scooping her onto my hip and going upstairs with her. I took her into the bathroom and let her splash and squeal for a while before she started to tire out. Once she settled I washed her up with the soothing body wash and shampoo before lifting her out. I wrapped her in the towel before taking her into the nursery. I dried her off and rubbed in her lotion before dressing her for bed. Edward appeared with her bottle and Sophia, saying he would bath Sophia now. I took the bottle and he kissed Mia goodnight before going to the bathroom.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go to sleep." I said curling my legs under me on the arm chair and laying her out before offering her the bottle. She drank it all as usual and was nearly out when I laid her in the new crib. She latched onto her paci and grasped her favorite blanket as I covered her with one of the others and kissed her forehead.

"Night baby. I love you." I whispered into her hair. Edward came into the room quietly with a cooing Sophia.

"I'll meet you downstairs." I told him.

"Okay baby." he said leaning over to kiss me. I went downstairs and into the kitchen where I prepared Sophia's bottle and then settled on the sofa. Edward and Sophia came down not long after and sat on the floor with Sophia, doing tummy time with her. We talked quietly about what we wanted for the new home while they played together. A little while later I took Sophia upstairs for her bottle and bed while Edward finished cooking us dinner. I fed her and she fell asleep on the bottle before I laid her in her crib with her blanket. I flicked the light off and went downstairs to Edward.

"Dinner baby." Edward said putting it on the table.

"Okay." I sighed as I wandered over. He sat down and pulled me into his lap hugging me close.

"You okay baby?" he asked, softly kissing my neck.

"Yeah, I just want us to be properly settled now." "Well when we get the new house we will be. I'll make sure we're in there before Christmas. We can have our first Christmas together in our new house." he promised.

"Okay." I replied kissing him softly. He made me sit in his lap as he fed us both dinner. After we had cleaned up we ended up cuddling together on the sofa. He played with my fingers as we talked.

"So are we going to start referring to ourselves as mommy and daddy?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I think so." I replied.

"Yeah. Okay what time are we expected at my mother's?" he asked.

"Umm I think I said we'd be there around three?"

"Good. We don't have to get up early."

"Edward we still have to get up early. The girls won't sleep in." I laughed.

"I know but it's nice to imagine." he sighed. "Come on. I want to have fun before we go to bed." he said scooping me up and throwing me over his shoulder. As we went past the girls' room I could hear a light cooing sound.

"Edward wait, one of the girls is awake." I said. He sighed and put me down before I went into the nursery. Mia was awake and sitting up in her crib.

"Hey sweetie. Why are you awake?" I cooed, lifting her up and cuddling her close. She put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped her blanket around her. I swayed with her gently trying to coax her back to sleep. I could feel her getting heavier in my arms and once she was completely dead weight I laid her back into the crib, covering her over with her blanket. I quietly crept out of the room to where Edward was waiting for me. Once I was in front of him he gently cupped my face and pressed his lips to mine. We kissed softly and slowly in the hallway outside the kids' room for what felt like ages. He slowly started moving us towards our bedroom before closing the door behind us. My hands were wrapped around his wrists as he held my face between his hands, moving his lips over mine slowly. We ended up laying in the bed, Edward hovering over me.

"I love you." he whispered, pulling his lips away for a few seconds.

"I love you too." I replied as he kissed down my neck. The next few hours were spent in bed, naked and showing our love for each other.

The next morning the girls were up early and we took them to the park in the morning before going home to get ready for dinner at Esme and Carlisle's. It was getting colder by the day and the cold November chill caused us to wrap the girls up warm. I dressed Sophia in a pair of dark blue tights and a cream dress with her coat. Mia I dressed in some black tights and a bright red dress.

"Ready to go baby?" Edward asked as I slot in my earrings. I had dressed in my skinny jeans, black boots and a blue knitted sweater. Edward was wearing jeans and a black sweater.

"Yeah, are the girls ready?"

"Just need to get them into their coats." he said.

"Excellent. Let's go." I said kissing him as I walked past. We went back to the kids and put them both into their heavy coats and a hat each. We took them out to my car and strapped them into their car seats, Mia seemed happy enough in her new one but I kept the old one here just in case. I had the seat tilted so she wasn't completely upright. She had woken early from her nap and I was hoping she would go back to sleep for a little bit longer. When the seat was tilted she was pretty much able to lay out like she would in the old one so she was comfy. Her eyes were droopy so I grabbed her paci and blanket and gave them to her before closing the door. Edward was in the driver seat and Sophia was pretty much asleep in her car seat as well.

"Got everything?" Edward asked.

"Yep. Let's go." I said. Edward nodded and set off. We pulled into his parents twenty minutes later and both girls were sleeping. I set up the stroller for Sophia to sleep in before getting her out of the car seat and moving her to the stroller. I took her thick coat off and instead covered her with her blanket. It was warm inside so she shouldn't need it. Edward had Mia sleeping against his chest as we walked up to the house. Esme opened the door and ushered us into the warmth. Mia was still nuzzled gently against Edward's chest as she slept on. I took off my coat and hung it away before reaching out to take off Mia's coat before I put it under the stroller and took her into my arms so Edward could take his coat off. Once we were all sorted we went inside and saw the others were already here. Edward moved Sophia's stroller aside in the living room so she could sleep before we went further inside.

"Hi Bella. I'm so sorry about your family." Rosalie said.

"Thanks Rose." I replied. "This is my little sister, Mia." I said as I rubbed her back gently.

"She's adorable." Alice said softly.

"Thanks Allie." I replied. She smiled softly before we all sat down to chat. Esme said this would be our late Thanksgiving as we had missed it due to flying to Arizona. We all chatted about the new house and other little things before dinner was ready. Mia had woken earlier and sat on Edward's lap at the table while I fed her some dinner and ate my own. She enjoyed the mash potato and carrots. Sophia was awake but was happy to lay in her stroller while we all ate our dinner. Once we had eaten she played with Mia on the floor before we decided to head home and get them both to bed. As we got into the car his phone rang and it was Mrs. Bowen. He answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Edward Cullen?"

"Yes it is." he replied.

"Oh good, I'm calling regarding the house you put a bid on. I wanted to inform you the bid was accepted and we will close on Friday." she said. I smiled happily.

"That's great. Thank you so much." Edward said.

"Its no problem. I'll call you during the week and arrange a time on Friday to close." she said.

"Of course. That's no problem." he replied. "Thanks for calling."

"I'll speak to you soon." she said before hanging up.

"We got the house!" I exclaimed happily.

"We did." Edward laughed as I leant over to kiss him softly. We celebrated a little in the car before heading home. We played with the kids before getting them both off to bed. We both indulged in a little red wine on the sofa before going to bed ourselves. Edward would be back at work tomorrow while I'm not back till December as the schools are on vacation. I was hoping to start Mia in the nursery as soon as possible. She had been in one in Arizona so hopefully she would settle well.

The next morning Edward left to go back to work while I stayed home with the girls. I called the nursery during the morning and explained what had happened and they said they did have a place for Mia and I could bring both girls in this morning for a little bit. Sophia is used to it but it would help acclimatize Mia a little. After their morning nap I loaded both girls into the car and set off for the nursery. Once there I went in and Sophia was whisked off to the baby room while I met with Helen to sort out everything for Mia. I filled in the forms, and because Sophia was here and the information was the same I didn't need to write as much as I had before as they could just use it from the other set of forms.

"Okay why don't you leave Mia here now. Let's say pick her and Sophia up at four?" she said.

"Sounds good. We're moving to a new house so I could do with the time." I said.

"Well then take her up to the baby room and give them this," she said handing me the routine I had written out, "and we will see you at four. If we have any problems we will call." she said. I nodded and took Mia upstairs. I handed the worker both Mia and Sophia's bottles for the day and then left after kissing both my girls. I headed home and decided to get a head start on packing. I decided to pack away all of Sophia's summer clothes that we don't need, and probably never will again. I put them all into a box and labeled it properly before sealing it up. I then started on the toys she doesn't use and the ones she isn't old enough to use yet and boxed them up. My phone rang when I stopped for lunch.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby." Edward's voice cooed.

"Hi how's your day going?"

"Good. What are you and the girl's up to?"

"Well the girls are at daycare, so Mia can settle in so I'm getting a jump start on packing." I said.

"Ah well would you like to meet for a late lunch." he asked. "I have a free hour." he said.

"Okay, I'll be at your office in fifteen minutes." I said.

"Excellent. I'll see you then." he said.

"Okay love you." I said as I ran up the stairs.

"I love you too." he replied before hanging up. I applied a little make up and then pulled on my brown boots and my brown scarf. I grabbed my hand bag before heading out to meet Edward. I pulled into the parking lot and saw him leaning against the side of the building waiting for me. He smiled and jumped into the passenger seat, leaning over to kiss me.

"Hi." he said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Hi." I replied softly, kissing him again.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I don't know. Where do you want to eat?"

"How about we just go to Starbucks?"

"Sure, I'm not that hungry anyway." I said pulling away and heading for Starbucks. We parked outside and went in to stand in the seemingly never ending line. Edward stood behind me and pulled me back to his chest, kissing the top of my head while we waited. The line moved quickly and we placed our order for coffee and some pastries before sitting on a sofa in the window. He pulled me close and we spoke about what needed packing at home.

"Why don't you do our clothes and other bits we don't need. We can sort the DVDs' and things like that later." he said.

"Okay well I'm going to pick the girls up after dropping you at work." I said.

"Okay that's fine. I'll be in at about quarter past six." he said.

"Okay. I'll have dinner ready." I said as we left to go back to the car. I drove Edward back to work and kissed him gently before he climbed out of the car and I headed back to the daycare.

"Hi how were they?" I asked as I walked in.

"They were both great. Mia settled very well." the room leader told me.

"That's really good." I replied as I scooped up Mia who had crawled over. Sophia was asleep in a bouncer.

"Hi princess." I cooed as I kissed her forehead. She gripped onto my neck and cuddled close. She went to the room leader who helped her into her coat while I moved Sophia into her car seat, which I had bought in with me, and covered her with her blanket. I put the baby bag across my chest before lifting Mia onto one hip and lifting the car seat with my other hand. The room leader had put both their diaries into the bag for me already.

"I'll drop them both in the morning." I said with a smile.

"Of course. We will see you then." Tiffany, the room leader, replied. Mia waved as we left and I took them out to the car. I strapped Mia in before slotting Sophia's seat into place and setting off home. Once there I put Sophia down to sleep on the sofa while I played with Mia. She was happily babbling as she sorted through her toys. She had some bricks in front of her that Emmett had gotten and was happily stacking them before knocking them over. She giggled fiercely every time they fell. After a while I decided to go and make dinner. I decided on roast beef with mash potatoes and vegetables. I put the beef in the oven and cut up the veggies and potatoes before putting them on to cook. Sophia woke early and I gave her a bottle.

"Honey, I'm home!" Edward teased.

"In the living room." I giggled. Mia crawled over to him and he lifted her up. He greeted her as he walked over to where I was sat.

"Hi baby." he greeted. I smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Hi, how was the rest of your day?" I asked as I played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Good, uneventful. I just wanted to get home to you." he said.

"Aww, how cute." I replied as I kissed him. Sophia giggled on the floor as she played with a toy and Edward put Mia down to play with her.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes if you want to go change?" I said.

"Yeah I feel icky." he said.

"Icky?" I giggled. "Is that a technical term." he smiled and kissed me deeply before disappearing upstairs. I dished up our dinner before dishing up Mia's too. I put Sophia in her playpen which was in view of the dining room table and then put Mia in her highchair. I covered her up with her bib before Edward came back down.

"It smells amazing." he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sit down." I told him with a kiss. He smiled and sat down while I grabbed our plates. Mia tried to feed herself while we ate ours. She managed to do quite well and was rewarded with a yogurt for dessert. Once she was done I cleaned her up a little and took her to play as Edward had insisted on cleaning up as I had cooked. Once everything was clean we both played with the girls before they were bathed, fed and put to bed.

"Come snuggle. I don't get nearly enough time with you these days." Edward said as I walked down the stairs in my pajamas.

"Okay baby." I giggled walking round the sofa and dropping into his lap. He pulled a blanket across our legs before pulling me closer.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too. What's wrong?" I asked. He was unusually clingy.

"Nothing. I just miss you." he mumbled against my neck.

"If you're sure." I replied as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I'm sure." he replied, softly kissing me. I kissed him back softly and slowly trying to settle him a little. We ended up putting on a movie and watching that together before going to bed. We both ended up sleeping in underwear and were as twined as possible. Our legs were twined and Edward had one arm around my waist and the other tangled in my hair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry its been so long. I'm swamped with finishing the end of my college course and both me and my beta have been ill and busy with RL but no more excuses. read on! Lemme know what you think! :) **

**Chapter 12**

The next few days passed peacefully. The girls went to their day-care every day and I used the time to pack the house. Angela informed me of what had happened while I was away and I was unimpressed that my lesson plans hadn't been followed and I was going to have to work twice as hard to get everything to fit in before the end of the year. The teacher who covered had decided to do her own thing and Angela was powerless to stop her, not that I blamed Angela –it's not her fault. I spent hours rearranging my lesson plans so I could fit in as much as possible. Edward had spoken with the realtor and arranged to meet on Friday at four in the afternoon to close. So at three thirty on Friday Esme came to the house to look after the girls while Edward – who had the afternoon off—and I went to meet the realtor at her office.

"Bella, Edward, it's good to see you. Are you ready to sign the papers?" she asked as she led us into her office.

"Definitely," I replied as we sat down. She pulled out a stack of forms and two pens before guiding us through the signing process. My hand was cramping up by the end but we were now the proud owners of a brand new house.

"Congratulations." The realtor said dropping the keys into Edward's hand.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's no problem. Now I understand your both interested in selling the houses you currently own?" she said.

"Yes we are. Can you list it?" I asked.

"I can. I just need to take some pictures of the houses and get them appraised. Are you selling the furniture with the houses?"

"Yes we both are." Edward replied.

"Okay well let me know when you're all moved out and I'll handle it from there." she said.

"Okay thank you." I replied. We thanked her once more and then left to go home.

"You know, if we work hard enough we can get in there this weekend." Edward said.

"Maybe but I want to decorate the girls rooms. If we have your parents babysit Friday so we can paint and it will be dry by Sunday so the fumes don't mess with them. Do you think your family will help?"

"Of course they will."

"Great! So I know what I want the nurseries to look like and don't worry, its minimal pink." I assured him.

"Good. What do we need? We might as well order it all now and have it delivered tomorrow."

"Call your mom and ask if she can stay a little while longer." I said. Edward did and she was happy to stay and feed the girls their dinner. We then headed over to Wiley's to pick out the furniture for the girls' rooms and for our room. I explained to Edward what the rooms would look like and he agreed with my idea. Since we already had Mia's crib, we just needed the other basic stuff. For our room, we picked out a California king sized bed and the furniture to match it. We decided not to paint our room and the living room because we loved the color scheme and just decided to buy new furniture to make it our own.

"Do we have everything?" Edward asked.

"I think so. We have enough for now anyway," I replied. We snagged a sales assistant who had an iPad with her and was compiling our order on there for us. She led us over to the register and rung everything up before we paid. We had set up a joint account earlier in the week for these kinds of things. We would still have our own separate accounts but everything for the house would come out of a joint account that we would each pay the same amount into every month. After everything was paid for we arranged for the delivery guys to deliver it at three the next afternoon. After leaving Wiley's we headed to Lowes to pick out the paint for the girls' rooms and to Sears to buy new bedding for them as well as new curtains.

"Let's go home," I said. "I've really had enough," I laughed out.

"Okay baby." he said as we walked out to the car. We filled the truck up and then headed home.

We left all the shopping in the car so we could take it to the new house tomorrow. We went inside to see Esme on the sofa with both girls, reading them a story. Mia was already bathed and in her jammies while Sophia was still dressed.

"Hi, did you get everything you wanted?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, we're going to decorate the girls' rooms tomorrow and the new stuff is being delivered in the afternoon." I said.

"Okay well I've already called the others and they will be around at nine in the morning."

"Thank you for that." I said lifting Mia onto my hip. "Hi princess. Were you good for nanny?" I asked.

"She was an angel. They both were." Esme replied with a smile.

"Well that's good." I said kissing Mia's forehead.

"I'm going to get going. Carlisle will be finishing work shortly and I want to have dinner ready."

"Okay well thank you for looking after the girls." I said.

"It's always a pleasure. How about tomorrow I come around and look after them while you work. You don't want them around all those fumes."

"That sounds perfect. Why don't you come around eight thirty?"

"I'll see you all then," she promised. She said goodbye to Edward who was talking to Sophia and then left.

"I'm going to get sleepy into bed. Why don't you bathe Sophia?" I said.

"Of course."

"Say night to daddy." I said to Mia turning her to face him. He leant forward and kissed her forehead gently.

"Night baby, daddy loves you." he whispered quietly. I turned her back and held her to my chest before going upstairs, swiping her bottle on the way. I settled into the armchair and gave her the bottle to drink. She guzzled away at it and started slipping to sleep. Once her bottle was empty I gently lifted her up and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy and daddy love you so much. We're going to try and be so good for you." I whispered. I laid her in the crib and gave her the paci and her blanket before covering her over and then leaving the room.

"Here I'll dress Sophia." I said to Edward as he came out of the bathroom with Sophia wrapped in a towel.

"Okay, go to momma baby." he said, holding her out to me. I scooped her into my arms and took her into the nursery. I quickly dried her off and after putting her lotion on I dressed her in her jammies.

"Come on baby. Let's go downstairs for a bit." I said lifting her onto my hip. She cuddled close and I took her downstairs and into the living room where Edward was arranging the boxes we had packed.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I replied laying Sophia on her blanket on the floor.

Edward pulled me down onto the sofa with him and pulled me close.

"I'm trying to think of a way to align their schedules." I said.

"Yeah, got any ideas?" he said pulling my legs over his lap.

"Well I'm thinking that Sophia might not need to have three naps a day." I said. "If her one after lunch is longer than she won't need a later one. Have you noticed that she isn't sleeping for long in the late afternoon? I was thinking if we bring bedtime forward and make her nap after lunch a little longer then maybe it would work better." I said.

"Okay when do you want to try that?"

"I don't know, maybe try it this coming week? I was thinking once were in the new house I might keep the kids home till I have to go back to work."

"Yeah sounds good. You can adjust the schedules then."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"Okay, I'm going to make up Sophia's bottle." Edward said. I nodded and lifted my legs off his lap so he could stand. I slid onto the floor and scooped up Sophia who was laying on her tummy with some toys.

"Hi baby. It's nearly bedtime." I said looking into her tired green eyes. I laid her on my chest and she gripped my shirt in her hands.

"Here do you want to put her down?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I said taking the bottle he held out.

"Okay, meet me in our bathroom after." he said kissing me softly.

"Okay." I replied. He took Sophia from me and held her close, kissing her forehead.

"Night baby." he whispered. "Love you."

I took her back and headed upstairs with her and into the nursery. We settled into the armchair and Sophia happily suckled away at the bottle. She drank hungrily as I stroked along her hair. Once she was done I took the bottle away and wiped the excess off her mouth before giving her the paci. I gently lifted her up to kiss her forehead.

"Momma loves you baby." I whispered before putting her in the crib with her blanket. I left the room and pulled the door closed before heading towards mine and Edward's bathroom. When I got there I found he had prepared us a bath with massages after. We relaxed in the water together and then Edward massaged every inch of me, and ultimately massaged me into sleep.

I woke the next morning completely relaxed and wrapped around Edward, feeling somewhat slimy. I kissed him gently before slipping out of bed and into the shower. I quickly washed up before brushing out my still dry hair and getting dressed for the day. I dressed in my messy clothes so I didn't ruin the good stuff while we worked today. Edward was still unconscious on the bed so I decided to go and get started on breakfast. I looked in on the girls and saw Sophia was awake.

"Hey gorgeous." I whispered lifting her out of the crib. I took her over to the changing table and changed her diaper before scooping her up. Mia was out cold on her back so I left her there and took Sophia downstairs with me. Sophia cuddled close to me while I made her morning bottle. Once it was at the right temperature I fed her the bottle before letting her play on the floor for a while. I mixed up the pancake batter and covered it with saran wrap and left it for a little while I made Sophia's breakfast. We had started her on baby food so this morning she was having oatmeal.

"Come on baby. Let's see how you handle this." I said scooping her up and into a highchair. I put a bib on her which was a new thing for her and she seemed amazed at the new accessory. Once the oatmeal had cooled enough I scooped a little onto a spoon and started the tedious and frustrating task of trying to get her to eat some.

"Come on baby. You'll like it." I encouraged. Her mouth opened a little and I swiped some of the cereal onto her lips. Her tongue tentatively reached out to lick at it and she must have liked it because she opened her mouth wider so I pushed the spoon in for her.

"Good girl. Is that good?" I cooed. She had most of the bowl before she seemed to be full.

"Such a clever girl." I whispered as I cleaned her up and lifted her out of the highchair. I kissed her cheek before letting her onto the floor to play. A loud cry from upstairs made me scoop Sophia into her playpen in the living room before heading upstairs. I went into the nursery and lifted Mia out of the crib, which immediately calmed her down once she was in my arms. I changed her diaper before taking her downstairs and into the kitchen. I sat her in the highchair before checking Sophia, who was happily playing in her playpen. I decided to leave her there while I made up a drink for Mia. She drank her formula while I started on breakfast for us all. I made a plate full of pancakes and then put them in the oven to keep them warm while I woke Edward. I picked Mia up from the highchair and placed her in the playpen with Sophia while I went upstairs to wake Edward up.

He was sprawled out on his front, hugging my pillow to his chest. I giggled at his messy hair but gently sat on the edge of the bed.

"Baby." I said softly, running my fingers through his hair. "Wake up." I said leaning down to kiss his cheek. He moaned and mumbled before turning and cuddling against my thigh.

"Come on. The girls are up and want to see their daddy." I said. "I've made pancakes and coffee too." I added.

"Hmm okay." he said roughly. He looked up at me and pursed his lips. I laughed quietly and lent down to press my lips to his.

"Come on. Let's get moving." I told him. He nodded and climbed out of the bed, pulling a plain t shirt on with his pajama bottoms. We went downstairs and Edward went to greet his girls while I went to make our plates.

"Sophia had her cereal this morning and she ate most of it." I told him as he put Mia in the highchair and Sophia in her bouncer.

"That's really good. Did she seem to like it?" he asked.

"I think so. She ate it well so I'm assuming so. It took a while for her to start but once she had a taste she was happy to eat it."

"Okay that's good." he said as I put Mia's cut up pancakes and fruit and sippy cup on her tray. I put the rest of the pancakes on a plate and the fruit in a bowl before sitting with Edward. We quickly ate up and then took the girls upstairs to dress them for the day. I already had their clothes laid out as the rest had been packed away ready to go to the new house. I put Mia in a cream bodysuit with some jeans and a cream cardigan with some little cream booties. Sophia I dressed in a black bodysuit, some jeans and a red cardigan with some red booties. They both looked cute but would be warm all day. Once they were dressed we took them downstairs just as Esme arrived.

"Morning!" she said happily as I let her in. She slipped her coat off and hung it away before following me into the living room. She played with the girls giving Edward and I time to finish getting ready. Everyone was meeting at the new house at nine so we could paint before the furniture arrived at three. Edward and I finished loading up the cars before saying bye to the girls and heading off to the new house. We were the first there and pulled both our cars into the garage so the others could park on the drive. Thankfully the garage was large enough that both cars could be there with room to maneuver around them. We both climbed out and went to unlock the door. The paint was in my car so we unloaded it and took it inside. The main living area wouldn't be touched as we loved it as it was –the previous owners had a designer come in and decorate to try and sell the place and we loved it. The only changes we planned were to the girls rooms. The other bedrooms would be left empty for now and we liked the way the master bedroom was decorated. We had obviously replaced the mattress on the bed but I liked the rest of it.

"Why don't we go ahead and put the paint in the correct rooms." I said to Edward. He nodded and we moved things around before we moved the other stuff we had bought into the right rooms.

"Hello?" Emmett bellowed.

"Hey come in!" I yelled back.

"Nice place. It's massive." Rosalie said as I descended the stairs.

"I know. We love it." I said hugging them both.

"Okay where do you want us?" Emmett asked.

"Upstairs with Edward in the girls' rooms."

"Okay." he replied bounding up the stairs.

"What are we doing then?" Rosalie asked.

"Well we can either paint one of the rooms or unpack down here." I said.

"Hmm down here I think. It will take you guys forever otherwise. The others can handle the two bedrooms." she said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said. I went up and told Edward our plan and he happily went along with it. They started in Mia's bedroom and Rose and I started in the kitchen, unpacking all my pots and pans. We worked together in the kitchen and managed to organize everything we could. By ten thirty everything had a place in the kitchen and I had bought a load of the food we had at home here so that was one less thing to worry about.

"What now?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm going to check on the boys and see how far they have gotten can you call Alice and Jazz and see where they are?" I asked.

"Sure." she said pulling her phone out. I went upstairs and into Mia's bedroom where most of it had been done.

"Wow." I said looking around the room. The walls were painted a nice brown, with one of them wallpapered with a cute little tree design on it.

"What do you think baby?" Edward asked, pulling me into his arms.

"I think it looks amazing."

"Okay well the paint needs to dry but we are done in here for now." Edward said.

"Good. Well Rosalie and I have done the kitchen now and we're going to carry on."

"Are Alice and Jasper not here yet?"

"No not yet. Rose is calling them now."

"Okay good."

"Do you two want drinks?"

"Yes please Bella." Emmett said while Edward nodded.

"Okay I'll bring you up some bottles of water."

"Okay, thank you baby." Edward said kissing me gently before letting me go. I went downstairs and grabbed the water bottles before taking them back to the boys. They took them with a thank you before I headed back downstairs.

"So?" I asked Rosalie.

"Apparently Alice isn't feeling well so Jasper is looking after her. She said she meant to call but forgot." Rosalie said.

"Okay. That's fine. Now shall we start on mine and Edward's room while we have time?"

"Sure." she said. We started in the bedroom and got everything unpacked relatively fast. The clothes were hung away in the walk in closet and Rosalie and I had made up the bed with our new bedding. It was white with grey and yellow patterns included. Once that was done we hung the curtains in the room before organizing the bathroom.

"I'm going to order some pizza for us for lunch." I said to Rosalie.

"Sure that sounds great." she said as she crushed some boxes. I grabbed my phone and ordered the pizza with the guy promising it would be here in twenty minutes. Rosalie and I went up to the girls room to see how the guys were getting on.

"How ya doing?" I asked.

"Done." Edward said.

"Really?"

"Yep. It just needs to dry now."

"That's good. I've ordered pizza and it should be here soon."

"Okay we will wash up and then be down." Edward said. Rosalie and I went down and cleared space on the table for the pizza. The doorbell rang and I went to pay the kid before bringing the three pizzas into the house. Rosalie and I would share one while the boys would have one each.

"Pizza!" I yelled. The guys came down and we all sat together and dug in.

"Where's Alice and Jazz?" Edward asked.

"Ali isn't well so they decided to stay home." I told him.

"Okay that's cool." he said. We discussed a game plan for this afternoon and decided to sort out the small furnishings in the living room while the boys hooked up the TV and other electronics. Once lunch was over we worked quickly to be done before the furniture got here. At exactly three there was a knock on the door and our new furniture was here. I signed for it while the guys helped bring it into the house. It was all put in the right rooms before the delivery guys left. We had decided to get completely new furniture for Sophia's room so it would match properly. Rosalie and Emmett took Mia's room, putting together furniture while Edward and I handled Sophia's. By four thirty all furniture was together and near where it needed to end up. As the paint was still a little wet we couldn't push it back completely but I hoped it would soon be okay. We had bought quick dry so it should be okay. Rosalie and I worked to make up the cribs and put away their clothes while Edward and Emmett got the arm chairs into the rooms and in the right place.

By six we were done completely. Every box was unpacked and had been folded away into the garage. All the kids toys were away, some in the room off of the kitchen that I planned to use as a play room for the kids, and some up in their bedrooms. I had set up a new large playpen in the space between the kitchen and dining room table and padded it out before throwing in a few teddies and toys. Emmett and Edward fitted new stair gates and Rosalie and I baby proofed the rest of the house. At six thirty Rosalie and Emmett left, turning down our offer for dinner, I went to get the girls while Edward made some dinner for us.

"Hello?" I called as I walked in the front door.

"Hi Bella!" Esme called back. They were in the living room playing.

"Hey, we're done so I'm going to head over with them." I told Esme.

"Okay. How does it look?"

"Great. It looks great." I said scooping Mia onto my hip. Esme helped me pack up the last few things we had left and put it all in the car before loading up the girls. I thanked Esme and promised to have her and Carlisle over once we were properly settled before heading over to the new house. I pulled into the garage and Edward came out to help me with the girls. We grabbed a girl each and headed into the house.

"Look. This is our new home." I said carrying Sophia on my hip. We walked around with them, pointing everything out before settling them into their highchairs, which Edward had grabbed from my car. Mia had pasta and Sophia just sat there with a toy –we wanted her to get used to sitting with us at the table.

Later on that evening we bathed the girls together and then I put Mia down. I had figured out how to match up their schedules a little better and hopefully it would mean they would be in bed at the same time. A little while later Sophia went down for the night, slightly earlier than normal and Edward and I snuggled in our new living room. We had both showered and changed into our pajamas and were lying under a blanket on the sofa while a fire roared in the fireplace. We had closed the curtains and switched on the lamps, creating a soft lighting as we drank our red wine.

"I love you." Edward whispered into my hair.

"I love you Edward." I replied turning to kiss him, tasting the wine on his lips.

"How many kids do you want?" he asked, playing with the fingers of my left hand.

"Hmm well we already have two, maybe two more?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I always wanted a lot of kids." I shrugged.

"Me too. Maybe we shouldn't put a number on it? See how many we get?"

"Okay, well I don't want another yet though. Mia will be walking soon and then so will Sophia. Once they are both on their feet and a little more independent then we can have another okay?"

"Sounds perfect. Besides we should be married first."

"Is that a hint?" I asked.

"You have to know I was always going to marry you." he laughed, paying extra attention to _that_ finger on my left hand.

"Well yeah but it's nice to hear." I said. "Besides this puts a bit of a time frame on it." I added.

"Yeah I guess it does."

The rest of that evening was spent discussing our future and we discovered more about each other. For example Edward wants a dog, and not a little one that's easy to handle he wants a massive thing that's going to be bigger than the girls. I told him he will have to make sure it's fully trained, I'm not having it attack one of my children. We eventually dragged ourselves to bed where we happily celebrated our new home into the small hours of the morning, eventually succumbing to exhaustion.

The next week passed quickly the girl's routine was easily adjusted and the daycare fully supported what I planned and promised to keep it up while they were at daycare. It now meant that their morning naps were at the same time, even though Sophia's nap was longer, she just went down first and they both woke at the same time. Their afternoon naps were the same length of time and they slept at the same time while Sophia had an extra nap later in the evening. Their bedtimes were a little earlier and at the same time now so they bathed together and went down together. Mia had become more independent and now liked to hold her bottle herself when I gave it to her so it meant if ever one of us had to put them to bed alone then it wouldn't be difficult.

"Mama?" a soft voice called. Mia had been calling me mama for about a week now. It made my heart ache the first few times but then I realized that my mother wouldn't want her daughter to grow up without someone and so I got over it.

"Yes baby?" I asked looking from where I was cutting up chicken for dinner. She held out her sippy cup to me and I took it from her.

"Thank you. Do you want more?" she nodded and I filled it up with more water and gave it back to her.

"Ta." I said holding it out. She parroted it back to me and I gave her the cup. Sophia was dozing in her swing so I had Mia in the highchair so I could watch her. Alice had bought some toys that stuck to the tray for her to play with. The doorbell rang so I wiped my hands before going to answer it.

"Alice. What are you doing here?" I asked seeing her at the door.

"I was wondering if we could chat?" she asked.

"Of course. Come in." I said holding the door open. She came in and took her coat off as I lead her into the kitchen. "So what's up?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." she blurted.

"Wow, congratulations." I said happily. She didn't look so happy. "Is this something you and Jazz wanted?"

"In theory yeah. I mean we both spoke about it and stuff but now it's happening I'm kind of worried." she said.

"Anyone would be. It's a big change but you'll be fine."

"I don't know, I guess I see how you and Edward are with the girls and it makes me wonder if I'll be as good at it as you two are. I mean you had no warning but you just get on with it and make it look effortless." she rambled.

"Alice it isn't effortless. Its hard work but I think what you have to do it accept that you won't be perfect all the time. You will make mistakes but you'll learn from them." I told her as I chucked the chicken into the pot.

"I've never seen you make a mistake." she grumbled.

"I'm sure there are plenty. Besides you have another what six months to prepare yourself. Edward and I had no time whatsoever." I said putting the dish in the oven before taking Mia out of the highchair. I set her on the floor and held her hands before walking her into the living room. She stumbled along in front of me. Alice and I sat on the sofa while Mia crawled around the floor.

"Look you'll be fine. If you need help you know your whole family will be there to help you. You're not alone. You have your family and more importantly you have your husband. Does he know about your fears?" I asked.

"Yeah we discussed them a little. He feels the same."

"Okay you'll be fine." I said as Sophia woke up. I scooped her out of the bouncer and into my lap. Her diaper needed changing and I reached into the bag by the sofa and changed her before sitting her up on the sofa. "You and Jazz just need to discuss your fears. Besides you're both really good with the girls." I added.

"Yeah, thanks for listening to me."

"It's no problem. When do you plan to tell everyone?"

"In the next few weeks."

"Alice I don't like keeping things from your brother." I said pointedly.

"You can tell him if you want. I'll tell my parents and Rose and Emmett soon."

"Okay that's fine." I said as she stood and grabbed her coat.

"I need to get back to work."

"Okay, well we will see you Sunday."

"Sure." she replied. I waved her off before going back to the girls. We played in the living room for a while longer, waiting for Edward to get home. At five thirty I got started on cooking the rest of dinner while the girls played in the large play pen. Edward got in just after six as usual.

"How was your day?" I called.

"Fine, boring. I missed you three." he said wrapping his arms around me from behind as I stood at the counter.

"We missed you too. Although we did have a visitor this afternoon." I said turning my face to his and kissing him gently.

"Mm, you did?" he asked against my lips.

"Yeah, Alice came around." I said pulling back.

"My sister?"

"Yeah, your sister." I laughed.

"What did she want?"

"Umm she's pregnant." I said.

"Really?"

"Yes but you can't say anything because I told her you wouldn't. She wants to tell everyone else herself." I said.

"Okay. Why was she here? Just to tell you that?" he asked.

"She's worried about being a bad parent." I said.

"Oh, understandable I guess. Why did she want to talk to you about it?"

"Something about how we make it seem so effortless all the time." I replied, to which Edward snorted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I explained it is not as easy as it looks." I said.

"Definitely." He laughed.

"Anyway, dinner is almost ready, why don't you go change." I said. He nodded and kissed me softly before disappearing upstairs. I dished up dinner and got the girls set up in their highchairs. Edward came down and planted a kiss on each girl's forehead before grabbing their bowls and placing them on the tray in front of them. We ate our dinner and then after playing with the girls we settled them into their beds for the night. Once they were out Edward and I settled on the sofa with some wine and a blanket.

"What do you want to do this weekend?" Edward asked, between kisses on my neck.

"Umm, maybe get our tree. It is the first weekend of December now." I said.

"Do you want that to be one of our traditions? Every year we put up the tree during the first weekend of December?" he asked.

"Sure. I like the sound of that." I said happily. He smiled and guided my mouth to his, gently kissing me. I slowly reclined back and pulled him on top of me on the sofa. He was lying between my thighs with his hands either side of my shoulders. He pressed teasingly chaste kisses to my lips causing me to growl threateningly at him. I felt, more than heard him chuckle before giving into what I wanted. Clothes we shed and love was whispered as we christened our new living room. Eventually we made it upstairs where we collapsed in exhaustion.


End file.
